


Snow White and the Skeleton

by Extraordinary_Nonbinary



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Albinism, Albino, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Animal Ears, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Romance, Barely Legal, Bunny Girl, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), F/M, First Kiss, Human Trafficking, Human/Monster Romance, Latino Character, Mafia Sans (Undertale), Magic, Mentioned Asriel Dreemurr, No Sex, No Smut, Parent W. D. Gaster, Poor Life Choices, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Romance, Scientist Sans (Undertale), Scientist W. D. Gaster, Twins, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, Worried Sans (Undertale), Young Papyrus (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 44,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraordinary_Nonbinary/pseuds/Extraordinary_Nonbinary
Summary: You are Rosemary Romero, or Cherri. You human, well partially. You've just moved to Ebott City for a scholarship you've earned!  You don't have much money, but you managed to get a job to provide for your siblings! On the way you meet a strange monster who easily finds out about your secret. Will he help you? Or will he betray?Inspired by"A 'Human' that Likes a Skeleton" by Krayzee_Tree (Wattpad) and"Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine" by Staringback (Archive of our own)
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 37
Kudos: 108





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614135) by [Staringback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/pseuds/Staringback). 
  * Inspired by [A "Human" That LIkes a Skeleton](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/667975) by Krayzee_Tree. 



**Friday September 11th 20XX, 11:28am,**

“GET IT RIGHT NEXT TIME YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING ALBINO,” The angry customer shouted at Rosemary as she felt the third latte she had remade drip down her face. Her face twitched as she struggled to hold back her anger.

She wiped the caramel drizzle off her eyes so she could make eye contact with one of her infuriating regulars. 

**Don’t curse her out.  
Don’t curse her out.  
Don’t curse her out.  
Don’t curse her out.  
Don’t curse her out.**

She held onto her restraint, put on her customer service smile and spoke through her teeth. “I’m so sorry ma’am, just give me a second to clean up,” She clenched her fists and ground her teeth as she swallowed her pride. 

She walked right up to her manager and placed her dirty folded up apron and keys in front of her, “You know, I really wanted to at least get through my last shift, but I don’t think it’s worth it. I quit. I’ll be expecting my last paycheck,” She went to the bathroom and washed the lukewarm coffee off her face. She tied her sticky hair back in a ponytail, grabbed her belongings, and drove herself back home.

She opened her front door to see the few moving boxes she had packed the night before, “Auntie! I’m back early!” She shouted while heading inside.

A slender woman with caramel skin and dark wavy hair came rushing to Rosemary’s side, “Cherri Cheeks!” She came closer and saw Cherri’s soaked clothes, “Ah, another bad customer? Who was it this time, Sheryl or Harold?”

“Sheryl, apparently her drink was too sweet, then too bitter, then too cold, then on my face,” Aunt Marie laughed and led Rosemary into the empty kitchen, sitting her down in a chair in front of the sink.

“Any catchphrase this time?” She asked while rinsing out Cherri’s hair in the sink.

“Get it right next time you good for nothing albino!” Cherri spoke in her best Karen voice.

“Well you’re beautiful, just because you happen to be different,” Aunt Marie flicked the crystal around Cherri’s neck, “In more ways than one, makes you special. And that is something your mother never would’ve been able to understand,”

“Aww thanks Auntie!” 

“And you’re smart too! Not just anybody would be rewarded with a full ride scholarship for Skyline University, so we better hurry up and pack up your car so we can get you and your siblings to Ebott City!” She dried off Cherri’s white hair and picked up a box labeled, “Jade + Sage,” Cherri took one of the boxes with her name on it and placed them in the trunk of her car. 

After they finished packing up the car, Cherri sat in the driver’s seat while Aunt Marie spoke to her through the window, “Do you have everything? Are you sure you don’t need anything else? I can give some extra money, apartments in the city aren’t cheap!”

“Auntie! I’ll be okay, my semester doesn’t start until Monday, and the movers will bring the other furniture we’ll need,”

“I know I know, but are you sure you have enough money for you and the kids?”

Cherri’s eyes darted to the left then back at her Aunt. **Maybe if I get a job fast enough..** “Y-yes! Of course, you know I’ve been working since I was fifteen!” 

“Alright, well it hurts to see you go, I still remember when you were in diapers!”

“I know Auntie,”

“Do you remember when you tried to push Juniper off the slide and you ended up breaking your wrist?”

Cherri cringed at the memory, “I wish I didn’t,”

She laughed, “You two always had your little rivalry, well I won’t keep you too long,” She gave Cherri a quick kiss on the forehead, “Call me when you get to your Apartment!” She backed away from the dark red car.

“Bye Auntie, I love you!”

“Love you too Cherri!” Cherri pulled out of her old driveway, away from all her childhood memories. She picked up her brother, Juniper from his high school and the mismatched twins from their elementary school. She handed the aux to Juniper and headed off to their new life.

**Friday September 11th, 1:09pm**

“Cherri!! I need to use the bathroom!” Jade whined,

“Me too!” Sage sat up after hearing his twin sister speak. Jade looked at Sage and pouted.

“I don’t wanna go if he’s going!” Cherri rolled her eyes and shifted to the nearest exit.

“Both of you calm down, you aren’t going together. Jade is going with me and Sage will go with Juniper,”

“But I wanted to go with you!” The high pitched crack in Sage’s voice told Cherri that he would be in tears in seconds. He’s always wanted to follow his doppelganger. 

“You can walk with me into the gas station, but you have to go with Juniper into the bathroom,” Cherri sighed in relief after the sound of Sage’s voice died down. Both 2nd graders had been more moody than usual, the three younger siblings never wanted to leave their lives behind on such short notice. 

After all four came out of the bathrooms, she let everyone pick out a few snacks for the road trip. She kept a close eye on Jade, checking to make sure that her snacks wouldn’t cause any allergic reactions. She checked out and made sure all three kids were in the car. “Don’t drink too much at once, I’m not trying to stop again for a couple hours,” She pulled out of her parking space and drove back on the highway. 

**Friday September 11th, 9:54pm**

“Juniper, we’re only twenty minutes away!” She spoke as quietly as possible, fearing that she might awaken a cranky seven year old. 

“Cool, can we get-”

BOOM!!

The car ricocheted off the ground and hit the highway with a little more force than anybody was comfortable with. As the car kept driving a scraping noise got louder and louder. Jade woke up and began crying on cue, only adding to all of the insanity, that Sage somehow slept through. Cherri quickly pulled over. “W-what happened?!” Juniper tried his best not to yell, but his volume didn’t let his vocal chords escape that well known voice crack that only teen boys experience. 

Cherri held the temples of her skull, taking deep breaths trying to clear her mind, “I don’t know, but I can’t drive with the car like this,” She turned on her caution lights and called the closest tow truck company. 

Eventually a tow truck came and drove them to their apartment complex. The four of them took out all the boxes and paid before the worker left with their car.

Cherri put down the box she was holding. “Alright, lets go get our room key, but I’m the only one who can go inside the building,”

They walked to a small building about a block away from the apartment complex, she hushed her siblings and knocked on the door. A deep husky voice responded to her, “Come in,” She walked inside and closed the door behind her, instantly being hit with a wave of cigarette smoke. 

“H-hello, I’m here for my room key?” The man looked her up and down.

“Name?”

“Rosemary Romero,”

“Just because you’re cute don’t mean you can show up as late as you want,” He checked his watch. His chuckle faded into a painful cough, but he seemed to be used to it, “Two hours late,”

“I’m sorry, one of the wheels on my car-” 

“I don’t want your excuses,”

“It won’t happen again,”

“Damn right,” He took a deep inhale from his cigar and flicked her room key towards her. “Room 419, first rent is due next Friday, now get out of my face, whore,” 

She nodded, “Thank you,” and returned to her siblings gasping for air. **God I can’t stand smokers.** She picked up her boxes and led her party up the stairs to their floor, she unlocked the door and unpacked everyone's blankets. 

There were three bedrooms, one without a bed. She put the twins to sleep in the same bed and gave the last room to Juniper. Before she could even change her clothes, she had already passed out on the living room sofa.


	2. All Eyes On Me

**Saturday September 12th, 6:17am**

Cherri jolted up in a cold sweat. **Another nightmare..** She rubbed her eyes and stretched her ears. She walked to the bathroom and rinsed her face with cold water.

She put on her glasses and looked in the mirror to see the two big rabbit ears on top of her head, and her amulet glowing an enchanting purple. She held her pendant and sang a short melody, the crystal glowed then faded to a translucent white color. Along with her pendant, her rabbit ears and tail faded away as well. **I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have my necklace, but I don’t have to worry about that!** She changed into a black tank top, grey jean shorts and a red and black flannel.

She left the bathroom and quickly scribbled down a note on an old receipt, “Going grocery shopping, I’ll be back soon,” She placed the note on the couch, grabbed her purse and headed out. **The sun shouldn’t be too bright this early in the morning.**

She remembered passing a 24 hour mart on her way to her apartment, she pulled her hair back and began walking. The store was empty and none of the items were brand named, but it was all she could afford.

Once she checked off all the items on her list she checked out by herself, so she didn’t have to bother the exhausted employees. After scanning all of her items she physically cringed at the total. **This.. this is a normal amount of money to spend on food. This is a normal amount of money to spend on food, breathe. This is nothing close to your rent! Jesus Christ my rent is so fucking expensive.** She struggled to swipe her debit card, as she tried to clear her mind while she bagged her items and headed out. 

On her way back home multiple straps on the cheap plastic bags had ripped, forcing her to carry them from the bottoms, but she somehow managed. The air was hot and humid, and this was definitely the most exercise she had done in months.

Once she finally got inside her apartment she dropped all the bags in the kitchen. In the living room, Sage was trying to sing along with his new favorite tv show characters. Big Time Rush, Cherri didn’t mind that show, she really enjoyed the episodes with him.

When the song ended Sage realized that Cherri had gotten back, he ran to the kitchen, “Cherri!!” 

“Shh! You don’t want to wake up your sister, do you?” Sage covered his mouth and shook his head while smiling through his hands. Cherri ruffled his hair, “Now can you help me sort the food from what goes in the fridge, freezer, and pantry?” He nodded.

Sage had always had a different type of connection with Cherri than anybody else. Since they are the only two albino people in their family that were still alive, they kept each other sane. 

When all the groceries were finally sorted and put away Cherri thanked Sage and let him go back to the TV. Cherri took back out certain ingredients and started to make pancakes and bacon for breakfast. 

Juniper and Jade woke up while Cherri was finishing up, she set everyone’s plates at the table as she waited for her siblings to join her. “Alrighty, everyone’s here. So you three will be transferring to the local public schools, and I’m going to have to find a job around here. So that means when I’m not home Juniper is in charge,”

“But!” Jade cut in,

“No buts, you’re seven,”

“Seven and three quarters!”

“You can be in charge when you hit double digits,” Cherri tried to compromise. Jade just pouted and stuffed her mouth with her syrup-soaked pancakes. 

After everyone finished their breakfast, Cherri washed the dishes and got ready to leave again. She made sure she put on her sunscreen and took her parasol with her, “I’m heading out!” 

It was a little too easy for Cherri’s pale skin to burn out in the sunlight. Even the wrong lotion could make her skin break out in hives, I guess it was genetic for her family to have weird allergies.

Cherri had decided to explore around the city, to find local businesses and even better yet, a job. She started with the restaurants, asking the front desk waiters if they have any open places. Then she moved on to the Fast food chains, then the grocery stores, then the malls, then the book stores. At this point Cherri had wasted half of her day. She decided to take her chances on one last store. The next store that caught her eye was a small music shop. 

She walked inside and went straight to the first worker who she saw, “Excuse me, do you happen to have any open spots in your staff?”

The cashier analyzed Cherri with a suspicious face, she smacked her bubble gum and straightened her posture, “Who’s askin’?”

“Uh, I’m asking,”

The girl gave her a pity smile and stretched her arms, “You’re not from around ‘ere are ya?”

“No, I actually just moved here-”

The worker turned away from Cherri and called to someone at the other side of the store, “AY MORGAN! COME ESCORT DIS ROOKIE OUTA DA STORE,”

“Wait what?” Before she knew it, a muscular young lady started leading Cherri to the exit.

“Listen up kiddo, this place ain’t for you,”

The door was closed behind her back, she turned towards the door and hoped they could hear her through the glass, “I-I can sing..!” She sighs and turns away from the store, to be waved over by a man who stood outside of a car by the curb. She walked over and greeted the stranger.

“You lookin’ for a job?”

“Yeah, I haven’t been having much luck..”

“I heard you said you could sing,” Cherri nodded, “Ya see I own a pub a few blocks away from ‘ere, The Velvet Bunny, and we could use another singer for the earlier customers. I could hold an audition for you right now, whaddya think? The guests’ll love an albino chick”

Cherri’s eyes filled with hope, hope that maybe she won’t be evicted after living in an apartment for a week. “Y-yes! Thank you! Where will we be holding the audition?” 

“Just meet me at The Aura before 5pm, you’ll either be hired on the spot for today's shift or rejected based on your skills. See ya then,”

“Wait, do you know why those music store workers were being so weird?”

“They thought you were a cop, and they don’ do the most legal business practices,” 

Cherri stood there in disbelief as the man drove away. She shook her head. **I don’t have time to think about that, I have to start practicing!**

**Saturday September 12th, 4:23pm**

Cherri had just finished singing that song she had been practicing since the man left her earlier. She stared at the man, hoping that she would be able to read his facial expressions. The silence was unbearable.

“Before I tell you your results, dis job also comes with you waiting tables for the rest of your hours,”

“That’s perfectly fine,”

He shrugged and finally showed his reaction to her voice, “Alrighty then, you're hired. You start at 6, sing at 8 and leave at 12. And sing your audition song t’night, the crowd’ll love it. Text me your measurements so we can provide you with your dresses, today we’ll just give you whatever will look the best. And make sure you lose the glasses”  
He stood up and handed her a piece of paper with ten numbers on it.

“Thank you, I’ll do my best!”

**Saturday September 12th, 5:58pm**

Cherri entered the bar from the back door. She didn’t recognize anybody who was backstage. Her new manager found her by the door and led her to a dressing room with three mirrors surrounded by lights. The third mirror had a sticky note on it and two outfits on hangers laid out on the small counter. “This is your dressing room! Get dressed in your uniform and start waiting tables as soon as you can, remember to come backstage so you can get ready to sing at eight,”

Cherri nodded and the man left to give her privacy. She walked up to her mirror and set down her purse and makeup bag. She took the sticky note off her mirror, it read, 

“Hey new girl! I hope you like it here, it’s been a while since we’ve had a newbie. We hope you like it here, the customers might seem a bit rude at first, but you’ll get used to it. We might be able to talk after our shifts end, can’t wait to meet you! Ps: Make sure to exaggerate your makeup, blue eyeshadow, bright red lip and lots of blush! Also put your hair in pigtails (If it’s long enough)

\- Vanya & Lucille”

 **How sweet!** Cherri smiled at the note and put it in her bag, she then grabbed the hanger that was labelled as her uniform. She held it up and internally cringed. **W-where’s the rest of it?!** She tried to ignore her thoughts as she slid on her fishnets and deep red strapless leotard. She buttoned on the detached suit cuffs and collar on her wrists and neck. She tightened her black bow tie and looked down at the realistic bunny ear headband and stick on tail on the counter. **I wonder if I could have my real ears out..** She sang her song in reverse as she twisted her necklace to hide under her collar. She clipped a little pin that read, “Ruby,” onto her leotard. **I guess that’s my new stage name...** She began layering on her makeup, as she was told. **Definitely not a style I’d normally have.** Cherri finished the look off with a bright red lip, tied her hair up, slid on her black heels and headed out into the bar. 

As she took orders and served drinks, Cherri had to teach herself to ignore the crude comments about her body. Most of them she could easily brush off, but when a man that looked old enough to be her grandfather grabbed her wrist and said, “Hey baby girl, I like my girls with a little extra meat on them, you wanna meet up after your shift?” She froze and slowly turned to the man, giving him the coldest glare she could manage.

“Don’t fucking touch me” Her monotone answer mad him loosen his grip, he seemed a little caught off guard. She then gave him her sweetest smile and served the last drinks she had before her performance.

She checked the time. **7:40.** And headed back to her dressing room. She admired the shimmering black dress that was chosen for her. She changed out of her uniform and struggled to get the back zipped up. She twirled in her strapless mermaid dress. **I don’t think I've ever worn something so expensive!** Cherri pulled herself back into reality and wiped off her tacky makeup, she replaced it with a darker look that complemented her dress. She clipped on the pearl necklace that was left for her as she sang her song to re-hide her add-ons and headed behind the curtains.

“AND NOW INTRODUCING OUR NEWEST SINGER, RUBY!” The curtains opened and the band started playing. She wanted to freeze up and cry, but her body didn’t let her. So she did the last thing she could, she sang.

(https://youtu.be/5qx4wmsPOAI)  
**I very much recommend listening to this song while reading!**

“L-long long time ago  
I had my own little show  
Was a beautiful, a lovable angel  
But he took the spotlight, shining so bright  
Left me to fade away  
But honey, now the turn is mine~”

She began to remember why she had moved here in the first place. Feeling her heart beat in rhythm with the music, her confidence had returned.

“A devil made from heaven, sent from above  
It looks like Henry’s got a little date, let’s have some fun  
We’ve got lots to do little errand boy  
Come to me on cloud nine  
To be the perfect angel, some sin must be done

You~ told me what to do and what to say, I couldn’t escape  
You~ got to choose the ending of my fate, you put me astray

But not anymore!  
I’m in control!  
I have the stage  
You can’t turn the page  
Now all eyes one me!

All eyes on me~!  
Ba-da-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-du-ba-da!

So many experiments, so many mistakes  
But I’ll go all the way till I’m in perfect shape  
First is the worst, maybe thirds the charm!  
So close! Oh I cannot wait  
The demon won’t taint me now, cause you’re the sacrifice he’ll slay

You~ said I wasn’t good enough to stay, you put me away  
You~ took away my future and my fame, but now that will change

Focus on me!  
I’ll be all that they see!  
I’ll make them sway  
No, can’t run away  
Now all eyes on me!

No~ baby  
Hey!

You~ don’t know what it’s like to drown away, in a puddle of shame  
You..  
Yes you…  
Make me insane~!

But not anymore!  
I’m in control!  
I have the stage  
You can’t turn the page  
Now do as you're told!

Encore! Hit the beat boys

Focus on me!  
I’ll be all that they see!  
I’ll make them sway  
No, can’t run away  
Now all eyes on me

Now all eyes on,  
All eyes on me!”

The applause from her audience was enough to bring her back to reality. Cherri smiled and blew a kiss out to the audience as she caught her breath. The curtains closed and she was greeted by her boss on her way back to her dressing room. “Hey! Great job out there. You can leave early today, but starting tomorrow this time would be your fifteen minute break alright? Also i sure you’ve already noticed, but your assigned color is red so you should paint your nails that color like the other girls,”

“Thank you!” Cherri left to go change back into her street clothes. She returned her uniform and dress back onto their hangers, washed off her face, and started walking back home. 

**Saturday September 12th, 8:39**

Once Cherri finally gets inside of her apartment, she finds Jade wide awake watching TV and Sage coloring on pieces of lined paper in the kitchen. **Juniper must be in his room.** Cherri took a quick shower, then washed the few dishes that were used while she was gone. She then went through the twins’ bedtime routine to put them to sleep. After a few hours she was also sound asleep on the couch.


	3. Familiarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning!  
>  Parts of his chapter my be triggering to people who suffer from anxiety, depression, and/or PTSD. Proceed with caution.  
> Trigger warning for:  
> Alcohol Abuse**

**Sunday September 13th, 8:48am**

Cherri woke up to the sound of arguing. She calmed the twins down and had everyone eat breakfast on their own terms. After a few hours the moving van finally came, two men brought the last bed frame and mattress. Cherri immediately noticed that both of them were unapologetically smoking inside her apartment. She approached them, ignoring the foul smell of alcohol on their clothes.

“Excuse me, sirs. I would really appreciate it if you didn’t smoke in here. Our apartment is pretty small, and second hand smoke isn’t good for the kids,” One of the men responded by blowing a large puff of smoke right in her face. She started coughing and rubbing her eyes.

“Know your place, Dollface,” She walked into the bathroom to rinse out her eyes and wash the oil off her glasses. **It burns..** Her glasses shielded most of the smoke, but they could only do so much. After cleaning herself up and rehiding her ears, Cherri opened most of the windows in her apartment, and made sure that whenever one of the men looked at her she would give them a sickeningly sweet smile, to prevent herself from cursing in front of children.

Once the men finally finished setting everything up and leaving, Cherri took the time to sit all three siblings down in the living room to chat. “Now everybody listen up! If I catch any one of you three smoking or vaping in the near or distant future, Ima beat you up. Especially you Juniper! You’re in highschool ya loser, so I better not catch you doing any bad stuff, dummy,” She flicked him on the forehead. “Also, you three have school tomorrow, so don’t die before then, alright! Also Juniper please don’t miss your bus, I don’t have a car right now. Alrighty, you kids and teen are free to go back to whatever you were doing before,”

Cherri made her bed and set up her belongings in her room. She didn’t bother buying or taking any furniture with them, something about her current living arrangements just felt temporary.

**Sunday September 13th, 9:23pm**

Cherri had just finished her break, even though she didn’t sing on Sundays. The thing she liked the most was that she knew exactly what she had to do, and when to do it. She’d take orders, bring them to the bartender, deliver them, give her painfully forced smile to guests, repeat. At this point she was just waiting for the clock to hit 12:00 so she could finally put on some clothes and free her face from her tacky makeup.

Her day at work had gone relatively smoothly, until she felt a wobbly arm over her shoulder, she turned to see a clearly inebriated man try to flirt with her in her favorite language, “Drunk”.

“Heyyy Kat.. gimm.. me a k-kisss,” She tried to keep herself from panicking as the man leaned in closer, she knew she could knock him over with her pinky, but she was worried about him. As a last minute resort she put her index and middle fingers over the man’s lips. **He’s probably too wasted to even notice the difference.** She sat him back down in his chair, as he seemed to become less and less continuous. She delivered her drinks and refilled his shot glasses with water. She looked around to see if she could find anyone who seemed like they knew the man, but nobody came. She took a double take of her surroundings and took the man’s phone, unlocked it with his hand and walked and fast as she could back to her dressing room.

She searched the man’s messages to find someone who might be able to get him, she stumbled on the name Katherine, who seemed to be his wife? Or maybe his sister, either way they seemed pretty close, so she called. “Hello is this Katherine?”

“Yes, who is this? Why do you have my husband’s phone?”

“Don’t worry ma’am, I’m a waitress at The Velvet Bunny, the bar, and I found your husband blackout drunk. Could you come pick him up?”

Cherri heard a sharp sigh on the other end of the line, the woman’s voice was a little quieter, “Y-yeah, I’ll come get him, thank you for calling me, can you watch him? It’ll take me a few minutes to get there, and could you meet me outside when I come?”

She checked the time on the phone, “Yep! My shift should be over by the time you get here, but just in case I’m the worker dressed in red,”

“Alright, she ya soon,” She hung up, Cherri returned the phone to the man and continued serving her last few drinks of the night. In her peripherals she saw a woman with short curly red hair and tired green eyes try to wake up the man she had found. She waved at the woman and approached her. “Ah, are you the young lady that called me?”

“Yep, I’m Cherri.” She shook her hand. “Please let me change into something a bit more.. decent before we talk. My shift just ended,”

“Of course, I need to take my husband to the car anyways, I’ll meet you outside,” Cherri headed back to her dressing room and changed back into her red sweatshirt and black gym shorts she had worn earlier. She let down her hair, sang her song, wiped off her makeup, put on her glasses and headed out.

She met back up with the woman outside of the bar, “Thank you so much for taking care of my husband, do you want anything? Money, jewelry?”

“W-what? No, of course not. My father was an alcoholic, and I was usually the one to find him. I don’t know what would’ve happened if he stayed out too long,”

“I’m sorry to hear that, again thank you so much. Well, I need to get him home,” She waved and headed back to her husband. Cherri smiled, took a deep breath, and immediately started crying. **So many things are going on at once, I can’t think straight..** She covered her ears as she walked home, hoping that it would help. **I just want everything to STOP.** She heard a tiny crack. She looked around, then checked her necklace. She couldn’t see anything in the darkness, but she knew something had happened. She dried her tears and sped home.

When she got inside her apartment Cherri found Jade, fast asleep on the couch. She picked up the pigtailed second grader and put her to bed. After, she went straight into the bathroom to see what was wrong with her necklace. She examined the jewel in the mirror, only to find a hairline fracture entwined with the crystalline pattern. **What happened? I.. I need to be more careful.** She took a shower and made sure not to touch her necklace as much as possible. She then finally went to sleep on a mattress.


	4. The beginning

**Monday September 14th, 7:26am**

**It’s raining.** The sound of Cherri’s alarm echoed through her ears, she sat up and turned off her phone. Cherri rubbed her eyes, wishing that she could’ve had just five more minutes, but she didn’t have time for that. First she checked Juniper’s room. **He didn’t miss his bus!** She packed lunch for the twins and made sure their backpacks were full of everything they needed. When the clock struck 8am, Cherri went to wake up her little siblings. Of course, Sage was already wide awake scribbling away on sheets of paper. She gently woke up Jade as she picked out their clothes for the day. “Come on Jade, it’s your first day of school!”

“I don’t wanna….”

“Jade, you need to get dressed,”

“Noooo..” Cherri grumbled and headed to the kitchen. **I guess I have no other options.** She grabbed a piece of ice and headed back to the twins’ room. Sage was already dressed and trying to wake his sister up. Cherri showed him the peace of ice and put her finger over her mouth so Sage didn’t giggle too loud. Cherri put the piece of ice in Jade’s ear. 

“Wahh! What was that?!” The two albinos burst out in laughter. Jade tried her best not to smile, but her laughter got the best of her.

Cherri made sure that the twins had breakfast and were ready to catch their bus. She put her raincoat on over her pajamas so that she could walk them down to their bus stop. It wasn’t too far away from their apartment building, but Cherri didn’t want to risk them getting lost on their first day. “Please try to stay dry out in this weather,”

After all the kids headed to school, Cherri got herself ready for her first day of College. She had heard that this year, monsters were allowed to become students as well. The thought of monsters integrating into communities was a little unsettling for her, but as long as none of them touched her siblings, she could manage. Cherri always told herself, **My opinions should never affect anybody else’s life. They aren’t hurting anyone, I think.**

First things first, she sang her song. She didn’t know what would happen if someone saw her monster parts, and frankly she wasn’t in the mood to find out. She got dressed in dark blue overalls and a deep red T-shirt. She put on her sunscreen and tied her hair back in a ponytail with a black ribbon. She cleaned her glasses and cuffed the bottoms of her overalls, packed her bag, and called her Uber. She was glad that she didn’t need her parasol today, but she did need her umbrella.

When she reached her campus, she stood there in awe. **It’s even bigger than in the pictures! I can’t believe a place like this would even accept me, for free!** She checked the map that the school sent her in an email, her first goal was to make it to her classroom, and not be late. She roamed the halls admiring the different types of people and monsters who were now her peers. 

Luckily, Cherri managed to find her class just in time. After her first two hour lecture of the day, Cherri headed outside to go eat her lunch. The rain had cleared up, but it was definitely still wet outside. Not too far from campus, she found a crappy excuse for a playground. Nature had always soothed her, so she took a seat at one of the mostly dry picnic tables, and ate her lunch. 

**Monday September 14th, 2:56**

Cherri finally got home after her second class, as she closed the door behind her, her bunny ears showed up again. “What’s up Cinnabun,”

“Don’t call me that, Dumbo,” Cherri stuck her tongue at her brother that was growing up a little too fast. He enjoyed making jokes about her not being as human as the rest of her family, but she didn’t ask for this. She checked up on him, and then began researching the topics she was given in class. Not all professors were good at their jobs, so she made sure to teach herself, just in case. 

Eventually, the twins get home, soaking wet.. Cherri sighed and had them both shower and change into their pajamas. She cleaned up the mud and grass that they dragged in with them, and helped them finish their homework. After all four Romeros were finally finished with their work, they all relaxed and did their own thing in the living room. Cherri took a nap, Juniper played games on his phone, Jade watched TV, and Sage colored. Even though they weren’t speaking, they were still spending time together. 

When Cherri woke up from her nap, she found the kitchen table completely set up, and the food had already been served. She saw her siblings sitting down at the table waiting for her. “Did you three set this up?”

“Nope it was the ghost,” Juniper responded sarcastically. Cherri rolled her eyes and gave each kid a kiss on the forehead. Juniper rubbed his forehead and stuck out his tongue, “Ew,”

Cherri flicked him in the forehead and sat down in her seat. By the time Cherri had finished washing the dishes afterwards, Sage was in bed, Juniper was in the shower, and Jade was wide awake in front of the TV. She gave Jade thirty more minutes to go to bed by herself, but it was clear she had no intention of moving. 

“Jade it’s past your bedtime,”

“BUT I’M NOT TIRED!!” Cherri had heard that excuse far too many times. She turned off the TV and picked up her little sister. “NOO!!”

“I already gave you thirty extra minutes! And your birthday is coming up so you have to be good!” Jade pouted as Cherri tucked her into bed, she checked on Sage, and headed out, “Goodnight Jade,” but she was already fast asleep. Cherri took her shower and brushed through her white hair, and occasionally hit one of her bunny ears. She glanced over the notes she had taken in class, checked her alarm, then headed to sleep.


	5. Unforgotten Memories

**Tuesday September 15th, 8:02 am.**

**It’s still raining.** Cherri turned off the agonizing sound of her alarm, and walked out to the living room. Nobody was there. **That’s strange, Sage would be wide awake by now.** She checked on the twins, both of them were awake, but trying to sleep. Jade looked flustered and Sage seemed a bit pale, well paler than usual. She put her hand on Sages forehead, it was burning hot. She checked Jade with the same results, she got the thermometers but froze after seeing a speck of guilt in Jade’s eye. She crossed her arms and looked at the twins, “What did you two do?”

Sage turned to Jade, “See, I told you she would know!”

Jade put her hand over her twin’s mouth, “Hush!”

“Ahem, you haven’t answered my question,”

Sage moved Jade’s hand from over his mouth, “We were playing in puddles on the way home yesterday even though you told us not too, and it was super fun! We found this frog and Jade licked it while I played with slugs!” Cherri sighed and took both of their temperatures. As she expected they both had a light fever.

“We’re sorry,”

“It’s alright, I just want you both to stay safe and healthy. I need to go pick up my car, so I’m trusting you both to be good. Alright?” They both nodded. Before Cherri left she made toast and tea so Sage and Jade could have a light breakfast. 

Cherri paid for an Uber to take her to the Car Parlor that had previously towed her car for her. One of the employees escorted her to her car, “So apparently a piece of metal, probably from another car got jammed in one of your tires, so we changed that tire and gave you an oil change. Your car is now good as new!” Cherri sighed with relief. **Thank god this was nothing too expensive.** She paid the employee and drove back home to check on her siblings. 

She finds the twins hanging out in the living room looking much better than before. “I’m guessing you both are feeling better?” Sage was lost in his thought, but Jade responded with a loud,

“Mmhm!” 

“So do you think you guys can go to school?”

“Yeah! I wanna go make more friends!” Sage responded immediately. Jade just grumbled.

“Alrighty you two get your raincoats, and don’t forget your lunch!” She handed Jade’s purple monkey backpack to her and checked Sage’s grey cat backpack to make sure he had everything he needed. Cherri drove them to school and wrote and signed a note for them to give to the people working at the front desk.

Cherri then drove herself back home, packed her bag and got ready for her class. She sang her song and went through her morning routine as usual. After finishing her breakfast, Cherri checked the time, grabbed her bag and drove herself to her University. 

Cherri’s second class had finally ended, she struggled to pay attention to the monotone voices of her professors. At least in this class she sat next to a sweet Lizard monster that she could chat with. As she was putting her textbooks in her bag, she realized that her new friend had already left. **Dang, I forgot to ask for her name.** At first she seemed more scared of Cherri than Cherri was of her. **I guess monsters aren’t all that bad!**

She pulled her bag over her shoulder and headed out of her classroom. She walked down the wooden hallways, when a bright bulletin board caught her eye. She stood in front of it and admired the colorful advertisements for unique clubs she could join. When she began reading about the science club she felt a gust of wind from someone running behind her, then a strong pulse in her chest. The smell of chemicals filled her nose, but before she could even start coughing, she saw her necklace glow, and begin to fade into a rich violet. She looked around and rushed into an empty classroom that had just been cleaned. She tried her best to sing her song through her coughs. She caught her breath, then headed back to her car.

**~Sans~**

**Tuesday September 15th, 1:38pm**

“One more drop..” As Sans played with two solutions that were known to be highly reactive, his hand flinched, pouring all of the solution from his dropper right into the beaker.

He froze and began to panic, the beaker started to heat up and bubble over. The fumes that it gave off weren’t dangerous, but they weren’t exactly pleasant to smell.

He scanned the room looking for his solution of distilled water that he told himself to make for this experiment. **God damn it Sans, how could I forget this?!** He set the beaker in a larger container to prevent the reaction from spilling. He rushed out the lab and to the chemical closet, that was definitely too far away.

While walking a shorter lady with hair like snow caught his eye. For some reason his first thought was, **That is not a human.**

He ignored the thought and admired the other humans that he walked by, the way that they could come with so many varying characteristics but still look relatively similar put him in awe. He snapped back into reality as he walked past his father’s supply closet, and turned around to neutralize his solution.

**~Cherri~**

**Tuesday September 15th, 5:13pm**

Cherri had already finished her chores and her work for the day. The kids had finished their homework. Cherri was enjoying not having to hide her ears, hiding them always made her feel a bit drained. She had received a text from her boss listing all of the songs that she was to sing this week.

As she began to listen to the songs she was expected to learn sooner than she was comfortable with, Cherri suddenly heard a painful ringing in her ears. She dropped her phone and tried to cover the openings of her ears, but the sound didn’t go away. She became hyper aware of her heartbeat? At least that is what she assumed the feeling was.

Juniper noticed something was wrong almost instantly. “Cherri, are you okay?” Cherri couldn’t hear him though, the noise was deafening. When Juniper didn’t hear an answer he glanced at his worried siblings, then helped his older sister stand up. He led her into her room, trying his best to support the weight she wasn’t strong enough to hold. 

She curled up on her bed, shaking from the immense pain. She was able to whisper out a weak, “Thank you,” For some reason this pain just felt so familiar. 

“I’m going to go get you some tea, if you need me just call..” Juniper headed out as Cherri focused on her breathing as she began to fall out of consciousness.

Cherri was only four, she was a quiet kid, and hadn’t been given her nickname yet. Back then, she was only known as Rosemary Romero. Unlike the musical prodigy she grew up to be.

She had gotten hungry playing with her mini piano. Rosemary headed to her parents’ room, she heard yelling and decided to wait outside of their door. She could hear the words her parents said, but wouldn’t understand most, if she was listening. From a young age she was always the kid who needed something to be explained to her two more times.

A strong feminine voice shouted, “NO! What are you thinking?! Do you remember what happened the last time?” 

“I learned from my mistakes! I’ve figured out what was wrong with that experiment, and with the materials I’ve collected Rosemary is the perfect vessel!”

“VESSEL?! Need I remind you that this is our daughter, not one of your test subjects. She is a living breathing HUMAN girl, keep all of your disgusting monster experiments away from her. There is no way injecting that shit into her will have any good effects, all it will do is taint her with that monster DNA,”

“Baby you don’t understand,”

“No I don’t, and frankly I don’t want to. I’m not arguing about this,”

Cherri heard footsteps approach closer to her, when her mother saw her waiting she gave her a kind smile and took her into the kitchen. 

She blinked out of her memory and into a black void. **Where am I? Is this a dream?** She looked around and found a skeleton that wore a dark grey suit and fedora threaded with white. His skull was cracked and one of his eyes leaked a violet smoke. He tightened his tie and cleared his throat. 

“👌︎☜︎🕈︎✌︎☼︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ 💣︎✌︎☠︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ☞︎☹︎✌︎💣︎☜︎,”

“W-what?! I can’t understand you,” All Cherri could hear was an angry static coming from the man’s mouth, but it was still much better than the ringing.

“❄︎☟︎☜︎ 👍︎☟︎✌︎☼︎💣︎ ✌︎☼︎⚐︎🕆︎☠︎👎︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ ☠︎☜︎👍︎😐︎ ✋︎💧︎ 👍︎✌︎🕆︎💧︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ✡︎⚐︎🕆︎ 🏱︎✌︎✋︎☠︎,”

Then she woke up. It was 2am, but she didn’t feel like she was asleep. She found the cold cup of lemon tea on her nightstand. She took a sip, tasting the honey that hadn’t been mixed in completely. She cleaned the cup, took a quick shower and laid in bed. She listened to the next song she was supposed to sing a few times before she turned off her phone and went to sleep.


	6. Cherri Bomb

**Thursday September 17th, 6:04**

Cherri set down her bag and began brushing her hair, she noticed that another note had been left on her mirror. She read it as she put on her uniform.

“Hey new girl! It sucks we haven’t been able to meet you yet, but you’re really talented! Well we just wanted to leave this note for you since it’s monster night! All monsters’ drinks are 25% off, we just didn’t want you to get surprised when you go out to see a bunch of monsters. Well I can’t wait for our trio on Saturday! Bye bye! 

Ps: Don’t forget to invite any of your girl friends to the bar tomorrow, it’s girls night, and women drink 50% off!!!

-Vanya & Luci”

She added the note to her growing collection, and put on her makeup. She pulled her pastel locks up into her pigtails and headed out into the bar. She was stunned by the amount of monsters she saw, she had never seen so many in such a small area. 

She swallowed her fear and took the orders from her first table. All of the monsters ordered non-alcoholic drinks, Cherri just assumed that they were here since they were given the chance, and not for the drinks. At the last of her many tables sat a skeleton, the lizard she had met earlier, and a fish? Cherri hoped that the monster didn’t recognize her.

When she brought back their drinks she received a wink from the skeleton, she thought she was used to it by now, but it sent a cold shiver down her spine. She gave him a forced smile and headed backstage, feeling a bit uneasy. Even though her ears were being shown, when she held her necklace it was unusually hot. **What is even happening?**

Luckily it was about time for Cherri to start getting ready for her performance. She went into her dressing room and put on a two piece dark grey outfit with thin white stripes. She wiped off her makeup and put on a more natural look, and ended it with red lipstick. She hid her ears, curled her hair, and put on a pearl necklace over her pendant. Lastly, she slid on two white silk gloves to tie her look together.

She took a deep breath, listened to her song one more time and headed onto stage. She was announced again as the curtains opened. The band started playing and she began to sing, with a bit more confidence than before.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_HN50TLuaI&list=PLYNDnq8re4VUdCsMcT0Otnuhm41EvJ8yS&index=3&t=0s)  
**Please listen to this :)**

“Oh yeah ya yeah ya yeah  
Oh yeah ya yeah ya yeah

I think I did it again~  
I made you believe we were more than just friends  
Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush~  
But it doesn’t mean that I’m serious~  
‘Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby

Oops, I did it again!  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops you think I’m in love  
That I’m sent from above~  
I’m not that innocent

Oh yeah ya yeah ya yeah  
Oh yeah ya yeah ya yeah

You see my problem is this  
I’m dreaming away  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist  
I cry, watching the days  
Can’t you see I’m a fool~ in so many ways~  
‘Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby

Oops, I did it again!  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops you think I’m in love  
That I’m sent from above~  
I’m not that innocent,”

As Cherri sang she made eye contact with the skeleton from earlier, and felt a familiar heat coming from her necklace.

“Oops, I did it again!  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game!  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops you think I'm in love!  
That I’m sent from above~  
I’m not that innocent

Oops, I did it again!  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game!  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops~ you think I’m love  
That I’m sent from above~  
I’m not that innocent~

Oops, you think I’m in love  
That I’m sent from above~  
I’m not that innocent

Oops I, did it again did you wrong~  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
Oops, you think that I’m sent from above~  
Sent from above~  
Sent from above  
I’m not that innocent,”

She gave the applauding audience a curtsy and a smile. She waved and returned to her dressing room. **That went better than I expected!** She changed back into her uniform, and layered back on her blush and eyeshadow. She pulled her now curly hair back into her pigtails, took her fifteen minute break, and continued to work her shift.

She received a few compliments on her voice as she served the different monsters their drinks. Eventually she was called back to the table she had served before she sang, “Little red riding hood, who knew a doll like you was so talented~. What nights do you perform?” The fish woman rolled her eyes to the skeleton’s words, though he seemed around her own age, he looked as though he could tower over her, and Cherri was anything but tall. It was easy for her to be intimidated, especially when talking to a monster.

“T-thank you sir..! I sing on Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays, but I wait tables on Wednesdays and Sundays as well. Could I get you three anything else to drink?” He waited for anyone to respond then shook his head no, “Well have a wonderful night!” She turned around and dropped her smile as she headed back to the bar to collect more drinks to deliver.

As the night continued Cherri noticed that as more monsters left, more humans returned. Once the clock struck 12 she rushed backstage, washed off her makeup, and changed back into her comfy clothes. She sang her song, but as she sang her last note she saw the door of her dressing room open.

She grabbed her bag, hoping that it was one of her coworkers that she hadn’t been able to introduce herself to so she waited for them to walk in. Instead, she made eye contact with a man that she hadn’t met before. He seemed pretty sober, but that only made her feel a little more uneasy. **Why is he backstage?!** “Hey Sugar,” She rolled her eyes and walked towards the invader.

“..Excuse me,” She pushed past him, and began walking back home. After a few minutes she noticed that a figure had been following her for way too long. She crossed a different road than usual and headed to the 24 hour mart she had shopped at before. Once she got inside she called her best friend, named Bubblegum on her phone. The man waited outside.

“Cherri! How’s the city life going?”

“Pretty good, I got a good job which is exciting..”

“..What’s going on? You seem off,”

“Soo, I’m sort of being followed right now, I walk home from work and this dude has followed me all the way too this store,”

“Does he look strong?”

“Not really?”

“Cherri, you are fully capable of defending yourself,”

“But I’m scared..”

“I know, but you just need a little push before that sweet exterior you put up will shatter,”

“I guess so, thanks Ivory,”

“Wait! I want to hear you tell off that stalker, and if anything goes wrong I can help you,”

“Okay!” Cherri headed back outside and confronted the man, as she got closer she only got angier after noticing that it was the same man in her dressing room. “HEY! Why are you following me?!” The man was stunned by her sudden anger. “Let me tell you ONE thing, there is no appropriate reason for you to be following someone home, and I know DAMN well that I’m not going to let you pull any shit. Now FUCK OFF,” She slapped him and stormed off. She continued her phone call, “Wow, I was a lot angrier than I thought,”

“Just because you have a short temper, doesn’t mean you can’t open your mouth and let off some steam!”

“Thanks Bubblegum,” 

“Ughhhh will you ever let me live that down?”

“Nope!” Cherri laughed, and chatted with her best friend all the way home. 

**~Sans~**

**Thursday September 17th, 12:09**

An unusual person caught Sans’ attention. He saw a man who he had previously seen with other customers walk backstage, something told Sans that he wasn’t supposed to be there. He noticed that Rose was the only worker that wasn’t in the bar. **Her shift must have ended.** Sans knew that if he went backstage, he would immediately be accused of assault or harassment, so he decided to wait outside to make sure she was okay, “Hey Alph,”

“Y-yes Sans?”

“I think I’m gonna head out, I got class in the morning,”

“Oh! T-that’s totally fine, me and Undyne don’t h-have class,” Sans gave his nerd buddy a finger gun and headed on with his plan, he stood behind the neighboring building and waited for Rose to come out of the back door. 

She headed out faster than he expected, he was shocked to see how she looked out of her uniform. Sans admired the way her hair looked a crystal white in the moonlight, she didn’t look real. Even though she was only wearing sweats with her hair messy and curled, she looked like a goddess, like the moon. Sans blinked back into reality when he saw the same man start following her after she got far enough away.

Sans stalked the stalker all the way to some cheap grocery store, the man waited outside on his phone, and Sans watched about a block away. As Rose walked up to the man, Sans prepared himself to protect her, until he heard a loud, yet smooth female voice start shouting.

His eye stopped glowing and he dropped his defenses as he witnessed this woman slap her stalker. Sans watched this Rose storm off and felt a warm feeling inside of him. **I- I guess she didn’t need my help..** Sans teleported back home, not even acknowledging the bright blue blush painted across his checks.


	7. Cinnamon and Buttercups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Haha I'm not sorry :)**  
>  Also sorry this chapter took forever to be posted my computer broke :')
> 
> **Warning!  
>  Parts of his chapter my be triggering to people who suffer from anxiety, depression, and/or PTSD. Proceed with caution.  
> Trigger warning for:  
> Child abuse..?**

**Friday September 18th, 3:56pm**

Another wave of imminent exhaustion and debilitation rushed over Cherri. That familiar ringing returned to her ears, her pendant began vibrating and heating up once again. **What is causing this?** Her thoughts were cut short as she fell fast into another forgotten memory.

There Rosemary laid, it had been the first time she was invited into her Father’s lab. Though she was supposed to be lying down, it wasn’t long before she was up and about, exploring her new surroundings, touching things that she knew she shouldn’t. Her father turned around, after he found the glowing jar he had been searching for, “Oh! Rosemary, you have to stay on the bed, Papá is going to make you a.. a superhero!”

Her eyes immediately lit up, “Like Spy Kids?”

“Yep just like Spy Kids, but if you want to become just like them, you’re going to have to listen to Papá, alright?”

“Sí papi!”

He picked her up and laid her back into the hospital bed, for some reason the room smelt strongly of bleach. Everything was sparkly and clean, which pleased Rosemary. 

Her father grabbed the glowing container and revealed it to Rosemary. The jar contained a bright, glowing, upside down heart that pulsed a vibrant white, and gave off a yellowish green aura. She noticed a bit of dust sprinkled around the cap and in her father’s hair. **He must have been cleaning.**

He brought over a mortar grinder, and a full container of light grey dust and set it on the table in front of Rosemary. He then grabbed a small syringe and approached his daughter, “No tengas miedo, just close your eyes and it won’t hurt a bit,” He pricked her arm and slowly filled the syringe with her blood. He then put all of his supplies down, adding a larger syringe, on the counter right in front of Rosemary.

“Watch closely, your mother may disagree, but this is real science,” He tightened his gloves, pulled down his goggles, and put an extra pair on over Rosemary’s glasses. They were way too big, but not useless. He then opened the glowing jar and slowly directed the heart into the mortar, and stabbed it hard with the pestle. The heart burst like a water balloon, spilling mostly into the bowl, but also spraying both family members with a glowing white fluid. It smelt like cinnamon and buttercups.

“You’re lucky, I can only use boss monster sou-.. Juice.. in these experiments. I was surprised that a monster so young could give me.. Such powerful juice.. I knew that marrying your mother would finally give me an albino subject, you know how hard they are to find, I just didn’t expect our first child to be one. Oh I’m rambling,”

He wiped the juice off of his goggles and began mixing the dust into the solution slowly, after all the dust was efficiently dissolved, he put the half ounce of blood into the solution. He didn’t even have to start mixing to start a reaction, the solution turned a rich violet, and began to emit a white gas. 

“That should be fine to breathe- I think,” He mumbled. As he stirred the mixture only got brighter. About half of the solution was able to fit into the syringe, as he continued a shiver of fear ran down Rosemary’s spine. **I shouldn’t be here.**

He poured the rest into a jar and put it in his closet, “Now, time for the fun part!” He ran back over to Rosemary, looking like a giddy little boy on his birthday. He grabbed the syringe and rested the tip in the same vein that he had collected her blood from, “This is gonna hurt,” He then impatiently injected the fluid into her body much faster then he should’ve. Well, if he should have been doing this at all.

She screamed and cried as her body began to change against her will. Two small rabbit ears atop her head, and a small fluffy tail. Her father observed her pain with an unfazed grin, “Fascinating,” 

Through her cries she was able to scream out the three words she had heard over and over from this cursed lab, “HALZO PARAR!” Her eyes glazed over as her body began radiating electric currents, completely bursting one of the light bulbs above her father.

Clearly, Rosemary wasn’t doing so hot, she felt like she was looking through cheap 3d glasses, but the colors were mixed into a bright purple. Her vision pulsed and blurred, and twirled then stopped. She had shut her eyes tight as the pain running through her veins worsened.

As you may already know, this is not a normal amount of pain for a four year old to experience, and it got the best of her. Before she knew it, she had vomited onto the floor and screamed louder. 

Her father finally realized that this wasn’t going very well, but for the wrong reasons. “Shit, Maria is going to kill me if this gets any worse,” He shuffled through his cabinets and returned with a syringe full of a powerful neutralizer, and injected it into Rosemary, but she still stayed active. She looked at him with glowing electric eyes, and a shaky breath, he rushed to get another dose. Luckily, that one worked. He then cleaned her up, and tucked her into bed, praying that he could get some time before his wife noticed.

Then she woke up, to Juniper shaking her from her shoulders. “Hermana!” Her eyes darted open.

“W-what happened?!” 

“You’ve been asleep for the past hour, you haven’t even moved, you didn’t look like you were breathing..”

“I.. I’m sorry I scared you like that, but trust me I’m not leaving you anytime soon, alright?”

“Mmhmm, te quiero,” Juniper hugged her tight, and tried his best to hold back his tears.

“It’s okay to cry June, and I love you too,”

**“Sí papi!” → “Yes daddy!”  
“No tengas miedo, just close your eyes and it won’t hurt a bit,” → “Don’t be afraid, just close your eyes and it won’t hurt a bit,”  
“HALZO PARAR!” → “MAKE IT STOP!”  
“Hermana!” → “Sister!”  
“Mmhmm, te quiero,” → “Mmhmm, I love you,”**


	8. Bothersome Bonehead

**Friday September 18th, 7:42pm**

Cherri stepped into her dressing room, she was a little disappointed that she hadn’t been gifted another note. She looked at the counter to find a red, velvet romper with thin straps lay in the place of her usual uniform, though the fake bunny ears still remained present. **Oh! It’s ladies night, I forgot.** She changed into her outfit and slid on her matching velvet thigh high heels. She brushed out her hair and pinned her side bangs over. She sang her inverted melody and applied a more natural makeup look. She headed out into the bar, and observed the many single women and women with their significant others enjoy themselves.

After about an hour and a half, she noticed the skeleton from the night before walk inside and sit by himself. **Strange, I wonder why he’s here alone.**

She set down her drink tray back at the bar and walked back to her dressing room. She smiled as she looked down at her outfit for the night, and got dressed, trying her best not to ruin her makeup. Cherri did a quick twirl before admiring herself in the mirror.

She wore a light pink turtleneck dress with a cream, faux fur coat. Cherri laughed at how her skin was many shades lighter than her coat. She curled her hair once again, fixed up her makeup, and headed onto stage. She was earlier than usual today. 

“Wow, you’re lucky,” Her usual pianist turned to her and struck up a conversation.

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

“Not all thick girls can wear those clothes, and your height makes you even more appealing. You’re lucky that dress hides your stomach,” A conversation that she had no interest in being a part of.

“Excuse me? I can wear whatever the hell I fucking want!”

“Jeez! I was giving you a complement! Now if you would stop playing ‘hard to get’ I would like to take you on a date sometime,”

Cherri was speechless. **Is- Is this real? Can someone really be this oblivious. Whatever, I’m not dealing with this bullshit.** “Cabrón,” She cleared her throat. “I don’t think my boyfriend would approve of you talking to me like that,”

“Boyfriend? I don’t believe that for a second, no man would let his woman work at some bar. You know what? Prove it, after your shift you better show me this ‘boyfriend’ you speak of, or else you’ll regret it,”

A shiver ran down her spine. **Shit.** Before she could respond, she was already being introduced to the bar. She turned away from the microphone and waited for the music to start.

**“Cabrón,” → “Dumbass,”**

(https://youtu.be/xVElD7mT5IM)

“Ooh child, tired of the bullshit  
Go on dust your shoulders off, keep it moving  
Yes Lord, tryna get some new shit  
In there, swimwear, going to the pool shit

Come now, come dry your eyes  
You know you a star, you touch the sky  
I know that it’s hard, but you have to try  
If you need advice, let me simplify~

If he don’t love you anymore  
Then walk your fine ass out the door~

And do your hair toss, check my nails  
Baby how you feelin’?  
Hair toss, check my nails  
Baby how you feelin’?

Ooh girl, time to kick off your shoes  
Got to take a deep breath, got to focus on you  
The big fights, long nights that you’ve been through  
Got a bottle of Tequila I’ve been savin’ for you

Boss up and change your life  
You can have it all, no sacrifice  
I know he did you wrong, we can make it right  
So go and let it all hang out tonight

If he don’t love you anymore  
Then walk your fine ass out the door~

And do your hair toss, check your nails  
Baby how you feelin’?  
Hair toss, check your nails  
Baby how you feelin’?

Hair toss and I check my nails!  
Baby how you feelin’?  
Hair toss, check my nails  
Baby how you feelin’?”

Cherri danced with the music, twirling and having her fun as the other women in the club enjoyed themselves. She felt a stare coming from somewhere in the bar, as she tried not to make it look too obvious she scanned the crowd to find that same skeleton making eye contact with her. **Fucking weirdo.** She ignored him, and kept singing.

“If he don’t love you anymore  
Then walk your fine ass out the door  
If he don’t love you anymore~  
Then walk your fine ass, out the door~

Shoo be doobe do bee dee ba  
Baby how you feelin’?

Hair toss, check my nails  
Baby how you feelin’?  
Hair toss and I check my nails!  
Baby how you feelin’?!

Come now, come dry your eyes~  
You know you a star, you can touch the sky~  
Come now, come dry your eyes~  
You can have it all, you just have to try~”

She did a quick twirl and headed off stage with a hair flip. As she walked the pianist turned over to her, “I’ll be waiting for you outside, twelve on the dot,” She rolled her eyes and thought to herself, **I really should stop being this reckless.**

She changed into her temporary uniform and sat in front of her mirror to finally eat her lunch. **At least I can eat a decent amount of food today without being judged.** Women were always a bit more accepting of the unrealistic expectation that all women should have flat stomachs. 

Cherri finished her food, reapplied her lipstick and went back to work. She came up with a last minute solution as the clock ticked closer and closer to her inevitable fate. She ended up serving the skeleton’s table, she looked him straight in the eye and spoke through a smile. “Meet me outside after my shift, I leave at twelve,” She placed his water down and continued serving the other tables. **Now it’s only a matter of time.**

She knew that it was the end of her shift once she felt the cold stare of the pianist on her back. She waved at a few customers she had made small chat with and returned to her dressing room. Cherri changed into dark grey sweatpants, a black sports bra, and her red flannel. She washed off her makeup, put on her glasses, and prepared herself to go outside. She grabbed her bag and walked around the building to find the skeleton and the pianist waiting for her.

“Babe!” Cherri ran over and wrapped her arms around the skeleton, she stood on her toes so her head was closer to his. She whispered up into his ear, “Hey this dude wants to beat my ass, and I think you can tell that I’m not in the mood to get in a fight. Help me out?”

He nodded and returned the hug, he moved her behind him and glared at the pianist. Cherri held onto his arm, hiding behind him. She gave the man her best scared face and waited for him to leave. 

“Hell no, you’re a fuckin’ liar. That thing only has been showing up here for the past few days, I bet you just met him. You know what? If you’re actually dating, prove it,” He began sliding a knife out his pocket.

**What the hell is this guy’s problem?!** She sighed and moved back in front of the skeleton, she stood on her toes and whispered, “I’m sorry,” She pulled his head down so their lips would be able to touch. She stood still for a second and pushed him away, “S-see! Now can you leave us alone?”

He scoffed, “Who the hell would want to date a fucking monster anyways,”

Cherri turned back to the skeleton, “Thank you soO-” She was flung to the side into the building with a force she couldn’t comprehend. She hit the bricks and watched as the pianist stabbed his knife into the skeleton’s stomach. She held her head and tried to contain herself.

**Don’t scream.  
Don’t scream.  
Don’t scream.  
Don’t scream.  
DON’T SCREAM.**

She opened her eyes once she heard the monster’s voice. He lifted up his shirt to show where the knife had pierced, it had completely missed his spine. “Huh, all bones, I think you missed bud,” He opened the door to the club and held out his hand. A blue gas poured out of his left eye that faded into a grey smoke. The man was surrounded by a blue aura and was launched back into the club. 

“Hey are you alright? I threw you harder than I expected,” He helped Cherri stand back up.

“Y-yeah, my head just hurts,”

“Are you sure, you seem a little flustered, are you sick?” She shook her head no and covered her mouth. “What’s wrong?”

“I- You know what, it’s not that important,”

“Wait,”

“No,”

“Was that?”

“Don’t you dare,” Cherri started walking away from the monster.

“Your first kiss?!” He appeared next to her walking like he had been there in the first place.

“AH..! Just go home!” 

“Hold on little Ruby,” He grabbed her wrist, she stopped walking and turned back at him.

“Ugh, don’t call me that, I have a name,”

“Enlighten me,”

She sighed, “My name is Rosemary Valeria Romero, my friends call me Cherri, I’m 18 years old, and the only reason why I moved to this hell is because of the scholarship I earned to my college,”

“I’m Sans Gaster, Sans the skeleton,” He held out his hand to shake, Cherri looked at his hand, crossed her arms and continued the conversation.

“Are you happy now, Skeleton?”

“Sans,”

“I know what I said,” 

He chuckled, “Well I know something that you haven’t said yet,”

“And what would that be?” Cherri glared at him.

“You aren’t human, or, well, fully human at least,”

“I- wait- wait what?!”

“Well, Cherri-”

“-You are not my friend,”

“-when I pulled you out of the way with my magick I saw your soul,”

“My what now?”

He sighed, “Nobody teaches you humans the basics,” He walked over to an old building with dirty windows. “Come ‘ere,” Cherri watched as Sans drew a heart in the dust, “This is what a human soul looks like, they are bright and pigmented, your color shows your core personality trait,”

He then drew an inverted heart next to it, “This is what a monster soul looks like, they are always white and the color of the aura says our core personality trait,” 

Finally, he drew a heart with an upside down heart inside of it, “This is what your soul looks like, I’ve never seen anything like it. I’m a biology major in college, and I would love to get to know more about you,”

Cherri yawned as her necklace began glowing and fading purple, she grabbed it immediately. “I feel a strong magick radiating off of that thing. What is it, how does it work?”

She glared at him and hummed her song as quietly as she could, but he could obviously hear her. He watched her with his eyes wide and observant. “Nerd,” She giggled, “Well, I have three siblings to check up on, I need to get home,”

“Where do you live?”

“I- Excuse me?!”

“If you tell me I can take you through a shortcut~”

“...Ash Brook Apartment Complex, room 419,”

“You need to hold onto me,”

“Listen I don’t know what shit you’re trying to pull-” Sans sighed and pulled her into him, “Wait stop!” The second she touched them they appeared outside of her apartment. “Woah, what did you do?”

“Magick, I guess the teleport did mess you up a bit,”

“What do you mean?”

“Well humans usually feel sick after teleporting, and it can mess up other monster’s magick. I thought it wouldn’t affect you, but now I know better,”

“I’m still confused,”

“Goodnight, Ruby Rabbit,” He teleported away.

Cherri stood in confusion, then it finally hit her. She looked down at her necklace that was glowing a saturated violet, she turned back to her door and felt her bunny ears move. She mumbled, “Stupid Skeleton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello my wonderful readers! I just wanted to say thank you so much for 50 kudos! It means so much to me that you appreciate my work enough to want to give back. Thank you! Don't forget that if you have anything to say, feel free to comment! If you have any questions I will answer what I can, and I do love seeing what you have to say! Thank you for reading!**


	9. Biology with the Bonehead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning!  
>  Parts of his chapter my be triggering to people who suffer from anxiety, depression, and/or PTSD. Proceed with caution.  
> Trigger warning for:  
> Child Abuse**

**Saturday September 19th, 11:30am**

Cherri finally finished her study group, and waved goodbye to Alphys and Blooky. They were sweet monsters who were offered scholarships as well. She yawned and headed over to the cafe. She ordered her usual latte and sat by one of the windows.

She opened her bag and began working on her homework. When she looked around she saw that the cafe was mostly populated with monsters. Many of the monster classes were held over the weekend to prevent conflict.

After finishing her homework, Cherri pulled out a notebook and began brainstorming. **What should I get the twins for their birthday..?** She compared prices of objects on different websites and added up the prices. She began to zone out as she felt another ringing. She closed her eyes and held her head hoping that it would be over soon.

Rosemary sat on the couch watching her favorite show, she had just woken up from her nap and was messing around with her new powers. She’d change the channel, make the lights purple, or turn them off and on. Once she got tired of that, she played with her tiny rabbit ears, enjoying how soft they were.

Then her mother got home, she walked in and dropped her bag the second she saw her daughter. “Hola Mamá!” Rosemary waved, “Look what I can do!” She pointed at the tv and changed the channel to another cutesy cartoon.

Her mother closed the door behind her, and stormed over to her daughter. She grabbed her wrist and dragged her down the hall. She was dragged down the stairs towards the lab, “Wait Mamá! I don’t wanna go in there!” Rosemary fought back against her mother, as she screamed and cried.

Rosemary was dropped onto the medical bed a little higher than she should’ve. She continued sobbing, as her hair started floating from the static. “SHUT UP,” Rosemary went silent, as her mother grabbed the solution from the closet. She shattered glass and began grinding them up into a sand like powder. She poured the rest of the solution into glass and began mixing. She melted the solution and molded it into the shape of a diamond.

After it cooled off completely she put a chain through the gem and wrapped it around Rosemary’s neck. Rosemary looked into her mother’s eyes. **Why is Mamá upset?**

Her mother sang a short melody into the gem, “Repeat what I just sang,” Rosemary tried, but mixed up a few notes. “TRY AGAIN,” She sang again, barely getting it right. Her ears disappeared, the gem faded white, and she felt a heavy pain in her chest.

“Mommy it hurts..”

“You aren’t my child.”

“I think I recognize those red nails and white hair,” Cherri snapped out of her memory and flinched. She turned around to find Sans behind her.

“Ah- oh, Sans. You scared me-” She took a deep breath and felt her charm start turning violet once again. Cherri began freaking out, shoving her belongings back into her bag.

“It seems like my magic is interfering with yours,” She ignored him and began frantically humming her song while walking away, she threw away her cold coffee and kept walking. “Wait! I just want to research your soul!” He followed behind.

“Absolutely not.”

Sans stayed quiet, Cherri turned around wondering why he had suddenly stopped badgering her. Sans had started walking away slowly, “Welp, I guess I’ll just keep using my magic on that charm of yours,” He did a dramatic sigh, “I did all I could, but I just couldn’t convince you..”

Cherri rolled her eyes, but continued panicking as her necklace was almost a deep purple, she ran back over to him. “Wait, is the lab empty?” Sans shrugged as a large group of monsters began walking towards them. She looked up at him, “Skeleton I swear to fucking god, take me there NOW!”

“What’s the magic word?”

She grabbed his hand and whispered loudly, “Please!” Then poof, the second she spoke she appeared in the science lab. Her ears and tail were fully shown.

“Huh, now that I get a good look at you, you didn’t have those eye bags last night,”

“Well I can’t look like death on the job,”

“Why are you always so tired?

“Why are you always so nosey?” **I need to calm down, he helped me, twice.** “Like I told you yesterday, I take care of my siblings,”

“How old are they?”

“Twins that are turning 8 on Monday, and a 14 year old,” She saw a spec of sympathy in his eyes, or lack thereof.

“Are they, well it’s hard to say this in a nice way, different too?”

“One of the twins is also albino, but i’m the only one like, well this,” She waved her bunny ears at Sans. “Why do you want to research me anyways,”

“I’m curious,” Cherri raised her eyebrow. 

“..The truth?”

“My dad is the Biology teacher here, he wants me to learn more about you,”

“Wait- you told your dad about me?! Why the hell would you-”

“Calm down, I didn’t tell him anything. His powers allow him to phase in and out of the void, he can basically observe people like a ghost and visit others in dreams. I guess he just found out about you by himself,”

“And why should I listen to you?”

“Because he’ll pay you for volunteering,”

“Wait what?” She thought about it for a second. **I could support my siblings better..** “Okay fine I’ll comply,”

“You aren’t going to ask how much?”

“I would’ve still said yes if you said thirty cents, so what are we doing first?”

“First we talk. Were you born like this?” Sans sat down at one of the tables and motioned Cherri over.

She sat down across from him, “No I wasn’t,”

“What happened?”

“I don’t remem-” A pound of pain echoed around her body starting from her chest, she grabbed her necklace and tried to catch her breath. Her ears fell beside her cheeks, almost hugging her face.

“Rosemary, you doing alright?”

“Y-yeah, I think so. I’m fine. Mi padre me hizo esto,”

“Are you speaking Spanish?”

“Oh! Sorry, it’s a habit, and my father did this to me,”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Uh, It’s a little fuzzy but he mixed this monster juice, some sort of dust, and my blood together. Then injected it into me?”

“Monster juice?”

“I don’t know, that’s what he called it. I was four when this happened, he said it was super powerful or something?” Sans seemed visibly uncomfortable as he quickly wrote it down in a dark blue notebook. “Can we move on now, Skeleton? I have to get home before 4pm, and I don’t like labs..”

“My name is Sans,” She ignored him, “Alright, can I touch your ears?”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, i’m supposed to analyze your little add-ons,” 

She grumbled, “Fine,”

Sans ran his hand down on of her ears, “Huh, I guess they’re connected to your bloodstream,”

“Are you done yet? Your hands are freezing,”

“Sorry, guess I’m a bit bone chilling,”

Cherri stared at Sans then started laughing, “That was the shittiest pun i’ve heard in my life,” Cherri wasn’t very good at hiding her laughter.

Sans laughed and rolled his eyes. He scribbled something down, then kept talking, “Well I guess we should move on to your soul, can you show me it for a quick second?”

“What do you mean?”

“Humans and monsters can move their souls out of their chest with their magic, humans don’t have much magic, but they can do this. Do you want me to show you mine? I bet you’ll be able to show yours,” Sans pulled his soul out of his chest, it spun slowly and gave off a bright cyan aura. “See?” He pulled his soul back into his chest.

She sighed, “Alright, I’ll give it a shot,” Cherri moved her hair in front of her shoulders and took off her necklace, the second the chain unclasped a wave a magic pulsed throughout the room. 

“W-what was that?!” 

“Oh, my necklace? It takes away my magic, that’s why it hides my ears. I need it to stay safe I guess, that's what my Mom told me. It’s not as effective when it’s not around my neck, but if I keep it in my hand I should be fine!” She mimicked the movement Sans had done to reveal his soul, she slowly pulled her soul out of her chest. The human part was colored, but the monster part shone a pure white.

“Huh, violet, that’s new,” He walked over and took a handwritten textbook from behind the teacher’s desk.

“What do you mean?”

“Well I haven’t seen many human souls, only the main 7. Your soul seems to be somewhere between integrity and perseverance,” He put the book on the table and began flipping through the pages, it was written in some language of symbols. “Let’s see..”

“You can read that?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, it’s written in wingdings,” He began comparing color swatches of purples, and violets to her soul.

“Never heard of it,”

“I found your match! Your soul represents restraint!”

“I suppose that makes sense,”

“Well this explains a lot,”

“What do you mean by that?!” Cherri glared at Sans.

“Don’t think I don’t notice your fake personality at work, sometimes you look like you're about to kill some of those customers. You only seem somewhat happy when you’re on stage. Also if you don’t mind me asking, why don’t your siblings just live with your parents? Your dad doesn’t seem too great, but what about your mom?”

Cherri started spacing out, “Shut up..”

“Hmm? What did you say?” Sans teased.

“I SAID SHUT UP!” Cherri grabbed her bag and stormed off,

“I think you forgot something,”

“KEEP IT!”

“Wait- no, you forgot your soul-” The second Cherri took one step too many away from her soul, she fainted, falling forward onto her stomach like a domino.


	10. Vanya & Lucille

**Saturday September 19th, 4:47pm**

Cherri woke up on a dark grey couch, she rubbed her eyes and started to survey her surroundings. **Where am I?** Her eyes met with bright pink eyes that watched her intently. It was a little kid. The child wore grey overalls, a white button up shirt, and a blue and purple bow in their hair. They waved and smiled at Cherri.

“Oh, hey kiddo,”

They grabbed a tiny whiteboard and purple marker from the table in front of them. After they finished writing they showed their board. “Hello! I’m Frisk,”

“Frisk? That’s a nice name, I’m Cherri. How old are you?”

“8” They put a small drawing of a cherry next to their answer.

Cherri smiled and checked her phone, realizing that it was almost 5. **I need to get home..** She looked back down at Frisk, “I have two siblings that are almost your age, maybe you three can be friends,” They smiled as they cleaned off their board. “Do you know whose house this is?”

They drew three skulls on their board, the first had a scarf, second a big smile, and the last had two lines in their skull. She recognized the skull in the middle, “Oh this must be where Sans lives,” They nodded. “Now little one, what would you like me to call you? A girl, boy, or neither?”

A wide smile spread across Frisk’s face. They wrote in big letters with a smiley face next to them, “Girl!”

“Alright Frisk, I’ll remember that. Well I have to get back home, it was nice meeting you!” Cherri ruffled her hair, but as she approached the front door. Frisk started panicking, tugging on her sleeves, and shaking her head. “Oh, don’t worry, I don’t think this will be my last time coming over,” 

The second Cherri opened the front door, a bullet was shot right past her face. So close, that if she had taken one step forward, it probably would’ve killed her. She fell back and shut the door, hyperventilating. “...I think I’ll stay a little longer,” Cherri sat back on the couch, and watched Frisk frown and run off up the stairs. 

She texted Juniper that she’s going to get home later than usual, and scanned the room when she heard a particular skeleton speak.

“Good morning Sleeping Beauty, or good afternoon,” Cherri turned to find Sans standing in a doorway.

“Why am I in your house?!”

“Woah, woah, woah. Calm down, you passed out after you walked away from your soul. You’re really forgetful. You could’ve broken your nose, or got a concussion, you gotta be more careful,”

Cherri wiped a bit of blood from under her nose, she hesitated, “Okay! I get it! I’m new to this kind of stuff, now take me home. I need to get back home,”

“You really are something, huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“I meant,” Sans stood in front of her, looking down at her by only a few inches. Cherri was used to others being taller than her, the only thing that surprised her was how little the height difference was. “You’re insane, stubborn, and hot headed,” Cherri was stunned, not expecting the sudden hostility. She wanted to yell at him, but she was speechless, obviously offended, but speechless.

Sans burst out into laughter, flicking her in the forehead, and wiping away blue translucent tears. **How can a skeleton even cry?** Something told Cherri that she wouldn’t get an answer if she asked. “I’m joking, well partially,” Cherri glared at him, finally picking her jaw off the ground. 

“Skeleton I swear-”

“-What I meant is that you’re pretty great. I mean, we’re barely adults. I live with my dad and go to college, I don’t even have a real job! But you, you pay for your own apartment,” Something in the back of Cherri’s head started to make her panic, she shoved back the feeling.

**..I want to hear what he has to say.** “You’re able to earn and keep a scholarship, work minimum wage, deal with creepy customers, and are raising three kids, not to mention you’re little bunny issue,” He scratched the back of his skull, looking away nervously, “Well- um, what I’m trying to say is that I respect you. I was born into a family that is clearly well off with money and power. I could never imagine being in your shoes,”

All Cherri could do was stare. She was still processing this whole monologue Sans had just randomly delivered. She couldn’t remember the last time she was praised, and it felt nice.

She didn’t have many friends, her parents didn’t love her, and she was tired. Not only physically, but mentally just tired. Sans wrapped her in a tight hug, “It’s okay to cry,” **I’m crying?** She honestly didn’t notice, but returned the hug.

It felt nice, he felt nice. He was warmer than she expected, and he smelt of gunpowder and lemons. For some reason, she didn’t mind. **How does he do this? Why does Sans make me feel so calm, maybe I should hang out with him more often. He isn’t all bad..** He pulled away as Cherri wiped away the rest of her tears. “Do you want me to take you home now?”

“Not… not yet. I don’t want to be seen like this,” He nodded, and her phone buzzed. Cherri sat down again, reluctantly patting on the cushion beside her. Sans seemed a little surprised but didn’t reject the offer. As Sans sat next to her, she opened her phone and checked what had just alerted her phone. It was an email from her landlord. **Oh no..** She read through the message and sighed. 

Frisk had left her little whiteboard on the table, so Cherri rubbed her eyes, and picked up the marker. She ignored Sans’ glances as she added and subtracted different factors from the first paycheck she was supposed to receive tonight. She wasn’t the best at math, but Sans lightly nudged her when she made a mistake, it was annoying, but appreciated.

She underlined her final total after she finished. All she could do was stare at the negative sum she ended with. “I don’t have enough..” She said in a shaky whisper. She wiped away the tears that started to build in her eyes, and cut off Sans before he could respond. She had a plan, she didn’t like it, but it was still a plan, the only one she had. “Take me home,”

Sans looked at her with a concern that she hadn’t seen in years. She wrapped herself around his arm, wiping off the rest of her tears on his collared shirt. Sans teleported them in front of her door.

Cherri immediately heard muffled high pitched wailing coming from her apartment. **Jade..** Forgetting to say her goodbyes to Sans, she rushed inside to see Jade with a swollen face, having an allergic reaction to something. The spilled container of strawberries told Cherri all she needed to know.

Cherri quickly grabbed the benadryl, as Juniper stressed over keeping the twins calm. After Jade drank the medicine she started calming down, taking deep breaths. Cherri sighed, “Thanks June,”

Juniper looked at her, his face falling, “Were you crying?”

**Saturday September 19th, 9:30pm**

Cherri scanned the bar one last time, before she headed backstage. **Sans isn’t here..** She shrugged it off, a little disappointed to not see the familiar skeleton’s eyes only on her, she didn’t care though. Nope. Not at all. Today she was to perform a little later than usual, 10pm, but she hadn’t seen Sans earlier either. 

It was obvious that she was just a little stressed, she had been forgetting orders and spilling drinks. Sure today’s trio was a bit nerve racking, but she had much bigger issues to worry about. 

When Cherri entered her dressing room she found two girls chatting and taking off their bunny ears and tails. She quickly sang her song into her necklace before she was seen. One of the girls was wearing a tight off the shoulder dress that was deep magenta, the other wore a rich violet. She recognized them as the soloists that usually sang after her.

The one in magenta turned to Cherri as she entered the room, “Hey! Are you excited for our trio?” She was tall, about 5’7 with thick dark brown hair that fell down to her hips. Her naturally tanned skin had colder undertones that complemented her wide hooded eyes. 

“Y-yeah! You both are really talented,”

She looked at Cherri’s nametag, “Ruby, is it?” She stepped closer to her and held her chin up. The height difference was hard not to notice. “Now that I get a closer look at you, you’re younger than I thought. How old are you?”

“I’m 18.. Also my name is Rosemary, you both can call me Cherri though Ruby is just my stage name,”

“Well I’m Vanya, nice to meet you! Mr. Boss gave all of us four letter nicknames, so that they can fit on the tags, mine is Vivi,” Vanya walked back to her counter and continued fixing her makeup. She motioned to the girl in violet, who was slicking her curly hair back into a ponytail. “-And that nerd is Lucille, she goes by Luci here, we’re both 24,” 

Cherri let down her hair and changed into her dress, it was the same as the others’ just dark red. She brushed out her white locks as she got a good look at Luci. Her skin looked like the exact opposite of hers, a beautiful deep brown, and hair that curled tight. Next to each other they honestly looked like Yin and Yang. “Don’t you think you’re a little too young to work here?” Luci said. Her voice was higher than Cherri expected.

“Yeah, I mean- you can’t even legally drink everything they serve here,” Vanya added.

“Well, yeah, but I really need the money,” Cherri laughed nervously, “I’m in a tough spot right now, and finding jobs that fit in with college is difficult,” 

“Ah, I see what you mean, college is hard,” Vanya sighed, sliding on her heels.

“Yeah, I ended up dropping out since it was too expensive,” Luci agreed, 

Vanya pat Cherri on the head and took her and Luci’s hand, “Well we should get going before all three of us lose our jobs!”

Luci giggled and rolled her eyes, “Let’s go,”

They all took their places on the stage as the curtains opened. Luci stood on the left, Cherri on the right, and Vanya stood right in the middle.

https://youtu.be/YoBlp6qvFqg  
**(You know the drill! Since there are now three people singing, I’m organizing the song a little differently :)**

**Everyone:**  
Wo oh, I’m a rebel just for kicks, now  
I’ve been feeling it since 1966, now

Cherri’s eyes immediately lit up as she saw Sans take a seat at the front of the bar just as they started their song. Something was wrong though, he looked, tired?

**Vanya:**  
I keep my hands to myself

**Cherri, Luci:**  
Wah oo~ (x3)

**Vanya:**  
Think I’ll dust ‘em off  
Put ‘em back up on the shelf  
In case my little baby girl is in need  
Am I comin’ out of left field?

**Everyone:**  
Wo oh, I’m a rebel just for kicks, now  
I’ve been feeling it since 1966, now

**Cherri, Luci:**  
Shoo bap, Shoo bap (3x)

**Vanya:**  
Might be over now, but I feel it still

**Cherri, Luci:**  
Wait a minute, wait a minute

**Everyone:**  
Wo oh, I’m a rebel just for kicks, now  
Let me kick it like it’s 1986, now

**Cherri, Luci:**  
Shoo bap, shoo bap (3x)

**Vanya:**  
Might be over now, but I feel it still

**Luci:**  
Got another mouth to feed

**Vanya, Cherri:**  
Wah oo~ (3x)

**Luci:**  
Leave her with a babysitter  
Mother, call the grave digger~  
A goodbye to my hopes and dreams

**Everyone:**  
Am I coming out of left field?!

Wo oh, I’m a rebel just for kicks, now  
I’ve been feeling it since 1966, now

**Vanya, Cherri:**  
Shoo bap, shoo bap (3x)

**Luci:**  
Might be over now, but I feel it- still

**Vanya, Cherri:**  
Wait a minute, wait a minute

**Everyone:**  
Wo oh, I’m a rebel just for kicks, now  
Let me kick it like it’s 1986, now

**Vanya, Cherri:**  
Shoo bap, shoo bap (x3)

**Luci:**  
Might’ve had your fill, but I feel it still~

**Cherri:**  
We could fight a war for peace  
Oo wo~ give into that easy living  
Goodbye to my hopes and dreams  
Stop flipping for my enemies

We could wait until the walls come down~

It’s time to give a little  
To the kids in the middle  
But oh, ‘til it falls  
It won’t bother me

Wah oo~  
Hey~  
Hey baby, is it coming?

**Vanya, Luci:**  
Is it coming?(x8)

**Cherri:**  
Wait a minute, wait a minute

**Everyone:**  
Is it coming? (x5)  
It it coming back?~ 

********

Wo oh, I’m a rebel just for kicks, yeah  
You love is an abyss  
For my heart to eclipse, now

********

**Cherri, Luci:**  
Shoo bap, shoo bap (x3)

********

**Vanya:**  
Might be over now, but I feel it still

********

**Cherri, Luci:**  
Wait a minute, wait a minute

********

**Everyone:**  
Wo oh, I’m a rebel just for kicks, now  
Let me kick it like it’s 1986, now

********

**Cherri, Luci:**  
Shoo bap, shoo bap (x3)

********

**Vanya:**  
Might be over now, but I feel it still

********

**Cherri:**  
Wait a minute, wait a minute

********

**Cherri, Luci:**  
Shoo bap, shoo bap (x3)

********

**Vanya:**  
Might’ve had your fill, but I feel it still

********

**Cherri:**  
Wait a minute, wait a minute

********

**Vanya, Cherri:**  
Shoo bap, shoo bap (x3)

********

**Luci:**  
Might be over now, but I feel it still~

********

**Cherri:**  
Wait a minute, wait a minute

********

**Vanya, Cherri:**  
Shoo bap, shoo bap (x3)

********

**Luci:**  
Might’ve had your fill, but I feel it still

********

**Cherri:**  
Wait a minute, wait a minute

********

**Vanya:**  
Shoo bap, shoo bap (x12)

********

**Cherri:**  
Might be over now, but I feel it still  
Baby wait a minute  
Might’ve had your fill, but I feel it still  
Wo oo!~

********

Might’ve had your fill, but I feel it still  
Hey~

********

**(wowie that took forever)**

********

The applause from the audience stabbed at Cherri’s ears. She didn’t like the loud noise, but smiled and waved as she walked back to her dressing room. 

********** **

The three got changed back into their uniforms, and tied their hair back up in pigtails. Cherri made sure that they didn’t see her ears reappear as they headed out before her. She took a deep breath and followed behind. **Sans must have already left.**

********** **

She wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she really looked up to them.

********** **


	11. Don't Loose your Head

**Sunday September 20th, 12:28am**

Cherri’s shift had ended better than usual, it was the first day that she had been able to successfully avoid having to put a man in his place after touching something he wasn’t supposed to. She had to work after hours, since apparently some big shot mobster was attending with his gang tonight and, ‘a young girl like her would please them’ according to her boss. 

Her face lit up once she saw another sticky note on her mirror,

“Sucks you had to work overtime, call us if you need anything!!  
-Vanya <3 and Lucille xoxo”

Two phone numbers were written underneath, the difference in their handwriting was entertaining to look at. Vanya wrote in a perfect style that looked almost like cursive, but not quite, and Lucille wrote in shortened letters with a few curves that made them look soft and sweet.

Cherri stuck the note in her bag and changed into black sweatpants and a dark grey hoodie. She removed all of her makeup, and tied her hair back into her signature messy bun that she usually saved for when she was in class. **It’s going to be a long night..**

Cherri didn’t waste any time when she got home. She took out her and the kids’ suitcases and packed up all of their clothing and belongings. She had cleared the whole house, everything but their blankets and current pjamas of course. By the time she finished it was already 1:42am. 

She was exhausted, but she knew that her landlord gave a heavy portion of her community’s rent to the local gang, and she didn’t expect them to be very merciful if they found out she couldn’t pay. Cherri had heard hushed gossip of people losing fingers, hands, and even eyes after not paying up, and she couldn't risk that happening to her siblings. She needed to get out, and she needed to get out fast. 

She cancelled her phone, wifi and television service, then began phase 2. She cleaned. Cherri opened the windows and got to work, she couldn’t leave anything behind that showed that they had even moved in the first place. They had only been staying there for a little over a week, but somehow Sage spilled literal ounces of syrup, and Jade spilled four drinks on the carpet. Cherri was used to this, and used her most effective tricks to make the apartment look spotless. 

After she finally finished, she took a quick shower, sharing a weak giggle over how her hair looked grey wet. She sang her song put back on the same clothes, and collected everyone’s dirty laundry in garbage bags. Cherri knew it was dangerous to go out this late, but she didn’t have much of a choice.

She had finally reached the closest 24 hour Laundromat after walking three miles, too scared to waste gas, and to spend the few quarters she had. She washed her clothes with Jade’s and Juniper’s with Sage’s, the size differences would make them much easier to separate.

After a few seconds of watching the clothes churn, she sat on the old bench and called the one person she knew would pick up at this hour. **C’mon Bubblegum I know you’re awake.**

“Cherri…? Why.. why are you c-calling me at 3am?” Ivory answered the phone lazily. 

**Eh, more or less awake I suppose.** “I don’t have enough money, Ivory I have nowhere to go..” Unlike Ivory, sleep deprivation only made Cherri frantic and jumpy. 

“I-” She sighed, “I don’t know how to help, you know I still live with my parents.. Have you met anyone you can trust in the city? I’m sure someone will understand,”

“I-I’ve met a few people! I met two girls at work, they might pick up,”

“See? Don’t freak yourself out until you’ve tried everything, call me back after you call those girls, I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep while worrying about you. Bye Cherri Cheeks,”

“Bye Bubblegum,” Cherri smiled at the old nickname and called Vanya with no time to waste. It took a few tries before she answered, Cherri felt bad for waking her up. Apparently Vanya had a young son that she had to care for, and couldn’t have four more people move in with her. Cherri transferred the clothes to the driers and moved on to Lucille.

Lucille happened to already be awake when Cherri rang. Luci apologized, she lived in a studio apartment and was barely able to fit all of her own belongings in. Cherri thanked her and hung up.

It was hopeless, she held her face in her hands and inevitably drifted off to sleep.

**Sunday September 20th 6:00am**

Cherri’s day started off strong with a man yelling at her from the entrance, “AY LADY GET OUTTA MY STORE!” She jolted awake, and collected her now clean clothes back in her bags, rushing back home. 

When Cherri got home she found little Sage sitting on the floor drawing in his coloring book, he hopped up and bounced over to his older sister. “Rosie, why are our bags packed?”

She patted his white hair and bent down to his level. “We can’t stay here anymore, can you go wake up Juniper and Jade? We’ll be leaving soon.” Sage nodded and went into Juniper’s room. Waking up Jade was a challenge and he wanted to get backup first.

After Cherri packed up the rest of the clothes, she had to clear out the fridge. She trashed most of it, but was able to find non-perishables to take with her. Juniper and Cherri finished carrying everything to the car by 9:45am. She was surprised, but oh so thankful that she hadn’t crossed paths with her landlord yet, but her time was running out.

Sage pulled on her sweatshirt and pointed to his room, while Cherri called into work sick. She held up her phone with her shoulder, and lifted the still sleeping Jade into her arms. Everyone gathered their bags and belongings, and headed to the car, leaving the apartment key in the door. 

Once everyone and everything was finally in the car, Cherri rested her forehead on the wheel, trying to get her thoughts together. When she brought her head back up she began texting on her phone. **I have an idea..** Cherri repeatedly clicked each of the numbers to form her messages, and took a deep breath before pulling off. 

At the first red light, she checked her phone, and sighed with relief. “We.. You three will be staying with your old friends from Wallowdale for a few days. I’ve already told your schools so you guys don’t have any homework..!” Cherri tried to put as much enthusiasm into her words as she could. Juniper didn’t buy it, so before he could say anything, she handed him the aux, and continued driving back to their old town.

The drive went much smoother than she expected, no accidents on the road, and they only had to stop for the bathroom, gas, and food. 

Eventually, all three kids were left with families that Cherri trusted by 7pm, she filled her car with gas, pulled into an empty parking lot, set her alarm for 11:30pm, and fell into a fitful sleep. 

The voice of a young boy met her in her dreams, “Can you hear me?”


	12. A Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

**Sunday September 20th, 11:30pm**

Cherri jolted awake in a cold sweat, quickly checking the time.

**Tomorrow is the twins’ birthday..**

She rubbed her eyes and shuffled through her belongings, finding an old barely used sketchbook from middle school. She ripped out the used papers, and rubbed off her name on the front, replacing it with “Sage.”

After a few more minutes of searching Cherri found a pair of old roller skates, an old gift from an old friend, she never used them. She took some markers that Sage left in the back and tried her best to lighten the faded colors, adding a few extra rainbows and stars. She placed the markers, sketchbook, and roller skates into a plastic bag in the passenger’s seat. 

Not before shovelling sugary cereal into her mouth, Cherri dropped off the gifts at the houses that Jade and Sage were staying at, bought a shitty gas station coffee, and made her way back to Ebott City. Occasionally stopping for more coffee.

Monday September 21st, 9:39am

When Cherri made it to her campus she rested her head on the wheel again, trying and failing at staying awake, he head accidently pushed on the horn, having her jolt awake once again.

She redid her low bun, grabbed her bag, and headed to the campus cafe with her fourth coffee of the day. She sat in her usual place by the window. Looking over what she studied, and the homework she had finished, she fixed a few mistakes and put them away. Cherri had more time to burn, so she settled on taking notes on one of her textbooks, drifting off once again.

While half asleep, Cherri checked the time, and was suddenly shot into panic. **Shit! I’m late!** She shovelled her books back into her bag and hummed her song while speed walking to class.

After her usual Monday lecture Cherri felt absolutely terrible, and decided to order the one thing she hates the most at the cafe. Plain cold brew black coffee. When she ordered, her usual barista took a double take at her words. “Ehm, are you sure? You don’t seem like the type to really.. Enjoy that,”

“Mmm I guess you could say that today is a special occasion,” Cherri responded dryly, giving a weak smile to her, she giggled, and went to make her drink. When she took a sip, not only her face, but her body tensed too. **I can feel my body start to hate me already.** Even though she felt even worse than before, her eyes widened back up. So she managed to drag herself to her 12:30 lecture. 

The second Cherri got out of her last class of the day, she dropped her coffee in the trash without batting an eye. Since she really didn’t have anything better to do, Cherri decided to head to the music room. It had been a while since she had free will with what songs she played on the piano. 

Her eyes lit up when she sat down at the piano, one of the upsides to this university is that they were very generous with their music majors. After running her fingers across the keys, Cherri played a few chords in a simple pattern to warm up, and decided to sing one of her favorite songs.

**(https://youtu.be/-XZWJ9_vrHo)**

“Full disclosure, I am a monster  
A creature of despair, not that that should be a cause for concern  
If there’s one thing i’ve learned in all my years here  
It’s that despair is less abundant in those who understand  
How to plant their hearts in community gardens

You’ll be fine~ you honeycomb  
Who could ever hurt you?  
Who could be so cold?

You’ll be fine~ oh honeypie  
Who could ever hurt you?  
Who could be so unkind?

The culmination of man’s mistake came the day  
The sun ran so hot, it turned the desert to glass  
If there’s something to be learned from all these losers

It’s that the price that you pay  
For arrogance and a false sense of immunity  
Is to face the wrath of a dying star

You’ll be fine~ you honeycomb  
Who could ever hurt you?  
Who could be so cold?

You’ll be fine~ oh honeypie  
Who could ever hurt- uGH!”

Cherri inhaled sharply as the cramp in her hand caused her to mess up a chord. As she held her hand she heard what she assumed to be two rocks hitting each other repeatedly, she looked up to see Sans clapping? She flinched and sighed once she realized who it was. She began stretching her hurting hand. “Oh it’s just you, Skeleton” Her words were slow and sloppy.

“Heya Rosemary, nice song, what’s your major?”

“Music edge.. Edu- cat, wait no adecati- oh my gods, ed-educt-”

“Music education?”

“Yeah that,” Cherri watched as his pinpricks scanned her face.

“Are you alright? You look like death,”

“I feel like it too,”

“How much sleep did you get?”

“..I plead the fifth, and don’t you have anything better to do than bother me?” Sans rolled his eyes, and stared down at Cherri, still expecting an answer. She got the message, “Finee, I’m too tired to be annoyed with you. I think I got..” She counted on her fingers, “1.. 2.. 3- 3! Three hours of sleep,” 

“Why?!”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Her eyes started tearing up.

“Answer my question,”

“You know what, WHY do you ask so many questions?!” She put her bag over her shoulder and flipped Sans the birdie, “CONGRATULATIONS! You’ve managed to piss me off in two minutes! That’s a new record!” She wiped away her tears and stormed out the room.

“WAIT, YOUR EARS,”

Cherri froze in place as the other college students stopped in their tracks to stare at the hybrid. Her ears covered her eyes and hugged herself as her body tensed, she felt every set of eyes burn through her skin. A dome formed around her, the comments only came from the humans that surrounded her.

“What is that?”

“I can tolerate monsters, but that thing is just disgusting,”

“Stay back, I bet it’s rabid,”

“That’s just unnatural,”

“What if it has rabies?”

“I bet it’s parents are disgusted with it,”

The last comment she heard seemed like the breaking point, something started building up inside of her. The only thing she could do was run, so she fled. She ran as fast as she could, squeezing past those whom she now feared. She wheezed and gasped, and sobbed, stumbling into an empty classroom. Much like a rabbit, she was hard to track as she sped off.

She pushed her back up into the corner, curling up with her knees to her chest. She focused on breathing as her sight escaped her. All she could see was violet, she could hear her necklace pulse violently behind her ears, the crystal gave off small bolts of electricity. Cherri tried to sing her song between breaths, but it only got worse. It was like the amulet had its own heartbeat.

She squeezed the gem harder and harder, hoping that this would all stop, and she would wake up back in her bed with Juniper checking on her, wait was their blood on her hands? Cherri looked down at her bleeding hands that had been pierced with broken glass. Through the drowning feeling of magick entering her body all at once, she felt her soul screaming at her. She heard a muffled scream leave her body and the quietest glass shatter, before everything went silent.


	13. A Rabbit in Wolf's Clothing?

**~Sans~**

**Monday September 21st, 2:53pm**

When Sans rushed after Rosemary he found her frozen in the middle of the hallway, caged by the human students. **Oh no..** It had barely been seconds before she pushed through the crowd, and ran away from the scene she had accidentally created. Sans picked up the bag that she dropped when she left. The large group of people started clearing out, causing Sans to forget which way she went. **I hope she’s alright..**

Almost as if on cue, Sans heard a door slam shut, a high pitched scream, and the shattering of glass. **Rosemary!** He wasted no time heading in that direction. 

He found a classroom with the glass from the door and windows on the floor outside of the room, meaning whatever did this was inside. In the corner of the room, he found a pile of clothes, cracked circle glasses, and a small figure under them. As he cautiously stepped forward, he identified the clothes to be the sweatshirt and sweatpants that Rosemary was previously wearing.

He moved the sweatshirt to find a small unconscious rabbit of pure white. **Rosemary?!** He shovelled her clothes into her bag, avoiding contact with her undergarments. His eyes found a pile of clear, crystal fragments. **Didn’t she say the crystal kept her safe? Should I take it with me?** As he reached for the shards, they crumbled into dust. Sans shivered at the sight.

He gently lifted Rosemary into his arms. **Okay, first thing’s first, I should take her home. That brother of hers might know what’s happening.**

 **Wait- I shouldn't teleport, it might make her situation worse.** So Sans walked to his car, and hopped in, holding Rosemary on his lap. It took Sans a bit longer than he was willing to admit to find her apartment building, it wasn’t too far from campus, he just wasn’t very good with directions. 

After Sans reached the fourth floor he knocked on door 419, beads of blue sweat dripped down his skull. **I really should work out more often.** He knocked again, no answer. **Maybe they are still in school?** He checked his phone. **No- one of them should be home by now. Maybe I should just go in?** Sans opened the door, surprised to see that it was unlocked, but confused to see that the apartment had been cleared out.

He walked inside and checked out all of the empty bedrooms, he cradled Rosemary in his arms, trying not to let his anxiety get the best of him. **Am I in the wrong apartment?**

Sans made eye contact with a man leaning in the doorway, instantly straightening his posture. He held a cigar in his mouth, and spoke in a deep, irritated tone. “You lookin’ for someone?”

“yeah, cute girl, white hair, ‘bout 4’9, 3 kids with her,”

“I might know ‘er,” He scoffed and spat outside the door, “She’s that chick who didn’t pay her goddamn rent and fled before I could get my hands on ‘er. Who’s askin’?”

“nobody important,” Sans gave a forced smile as he shrugged. He walked past the man and returned to his car. **What happened to her?**

**Monday September 21st, 3:44**

When Sans got home, he took one of the pillows from the couch, put it on the kitchen table, and laid Rosemary on top. He flinched at the loud sound coming down the stairs, “WHAT’S WRONG BROTHER?!” It was Papyrus, Sans cringed at the fact that he had recently grown taller than him. His voice was a little nasally, and cracked whenever it got the chance, so at last Sans could make fun of him for that.

“keep it down! do you remember that girl dad told us about?”

“YES! I Think Her Name Was… Rosemary?” He tried his best at keeping his volume down.

“yeah, something weird happened, and now she’s a bunny,” He showed his little brother the sleeping rabbit. 

“WHAT?”

“see! she’s a literal rabbit,”

“WOAH! THAT'S SO COOL!” Somehow Pap’s voice managed to get louder than before. Rosemary jolted awake, her eyes scanning the room, and her ears cuddled around her face to keep her safe. 

A taller skeleton emerged from the basement and turned to his two children, “What’s all this ruckus?”

“DAD!”

“heya pops,”

Gaster turned to look at Rosemary, “Ah, It happened sooner than I expected,”

Sans turned to his dad, “what do you mean?”

“That amulet of hers was poisoning her, if she kept it on for a few more months it would have killed her. That's why it held back her powers, it seems as though her magick fought back. I suppose her body reacted to the sudden energy flow by retracting into, well, a rabbit,”

“WHAT DO WE DO WITH HER?” Papyrus said, or yelled while looking at her, who was once again unconscious, with stars in his eyes.

“Well she knows Sans the best, and he is the eldest, he’ll be responsible for her until she changes back,”

“BUT I WANTED TO…” His voice cracked. Sans laughed.

Gaster sighed, “I know Papyrus, but you’re only 14, you need to focus on school. As for you Sans, take her and her belongings to your room,”

“sure boss,” Sans picked up Rosemary and headed up the two sets of stairs leading to his room. He laid her and her bag on his bed, and sat at his desk not too far away. He sat at his desk and opened his laptop, researching the body language of rabbits. 

After a few minutes Sans heard a small stomp on the ground behind him. He turned to find Rosemary in the corner of the room, thumping on the floor with her back legs. “oh you’re awake! that means you're angry right? or was it scared? don’t be scared, i’m pretty used to you being angry though,” 

She stomped louder to his last comment. “angry it is!”

He stood up and sat on his bed, maintaining distance away from her. He wouldn’t have been surprised if he got bitten for getting too close to her. “you turned into a rabbit after your necklace shattered on campus, the crystal was poisoning you. did you know that? it must be weird having all that magick at one, huh?”

Sans sighed and laid down, resting his eyes. “i went to your apartment to take you home, but your landlord said you left. i wonder where your siblings are, i hope they’re okay..” He paused, “it’s a bit weird talking to you like this, since you can’t respond. well, by now my dad has probably hired someone to bring your car, so you don’t have to worry about that. the rest of the underground isn’t like where we live. we live near some of the most powerful people here, hell my dad is one of the most powerful people here. i guess our lives are pretty different,”

Sans felt a light weight on his bed and turned to his side. He sat up and saw Rosemary looking up at him with bright red eyes, “huh, you have albinism as a rabbit too,” He patted her head softly, “you’re pretty cute- as a rabbit! yeah I meant as a rabbit,” Sans stood up and face palmed.

A bright violet mist began surrounding Rosemary like glowing ribbons. Eventually hiding her completely like a bird in an egg. Sans watched in awe. Once the purple cocoon shattered, Cherri was dropped onto Sans’ bed. She looked at her hands, felt her fluffy ears, and looked down. Realizing that her clothes were in her bag, not on her body.


	14. Home is Where the Heart is

Cherri screamed, “DON’T LOOK!” she wrapped herself up in Sans’ blankets as he left the room covering his eyes. His face was a saturated blue. She threw a pillow at him.

“your clothes are in your bag!” He said while shutting the door.

She took a moment to observe her surroundings. **Is this his room? Cherri admired the room as she got dressed. **Pfft- what a nerd.** The walls were painted a light blue that grew darker as it reached the roof. On the deep blue ceiling shining crystals were organized in the orders of actual constellations, some brighter than others. **

****

She sighed, fixed his bedsheets, and took her bag before opening the door to let Sans back in. “I’m guessing this is your room?”

****

“yeah, h-how are you feeling?”

****

“Mmm.. Pretty terrible. My head hurts and I feel a bit dizzy”

****

“alrighty then, you can lay down while we talk,” Sans led Cherri over to his bed, and sat in his office chair facing her. Cherri held one of his pillows and propped herself up on the other one. **It smells like him..** “sorry I didn’t warn you about your ears earlier,”

****

“No no, it’s okay. I just wish I was still able to have my necklace,”

****

“may I ask why?”

****

“When my mother made it for me, that was the last time she acknowledged my existence,”

****

“oh, i hope she’s more understanding now,”

****

“I don’t think she can do much six feet under, she died from a stroke five years ago,”

****

“ah jeez, sorry about that..”

****

“It’s fine,” Cherri stretched and moved her hair out of her face.

****

“so uh, where are your siblings staying?”

****

“They’re staying at their friends’ houses in our old town. I couldn’t pay my rent so I’m letting real adults take care of them until I can,” She sighed,

****

“then where are you staying?”

****

“...” **Shit, I said too much-**

****

“rosemary?”

****

“I- I haven’t been able to find anywhere yet,”

****

“why didn’t you call me?!”

****

“Wow! What a WONDERFUL IDEA! I never would have thought of that! That day I was very tired, stressed, and thinking straight is really hard for me right now, but answer me this. How do you expect me to call you IF I DON’T HAVE YOUR FUCKING NUMBER?!”

****

Cherri crossed her arms and glared at Sans. He thought for a second, then facepalmed. “Yeah I bet you feel stupid now, huh?” She scoffed “I’ll be out of your hair in a few minutes, I just need to find where you guys put my car.” She slowly stood up, clenching her fists, trying to ignore the pain. “Thanks for taking care of me,” She mumbled.

****

When she opened Sans door she found Gaster on the other side, she straightened her posture and held back tears. Even standing hurt. “Oh! Hello Mr. Gaster, I was just on my way out,”

****

“Miss Romero, I would be happy to invite you and your family to stay here as long as you’d like,”

****

“Excuse me?”

****

He nodded, “It is very simple to make more rooms in this house, and Papyrus and Frisk would love kids around their age to play with. I do believe you would enjoy our music room, nobody had played a melody in there for about a decade. I cannot allow my son’s future wif-” He cleared his throat, “My son’s friend to live in her car. Especially in a bad city like Ebott. I’m surprised that you haven’t been mugged yet.”

****

Cherri cringed at the thought of a gun to her head, “Mister, is this really alright? I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay you..”

****

“Don’t worry about that now, I’ve already had a few monsters create you and your siblings’ rooms. I would be happy to give you a tour,”

****

“No no no, that’s really okay. I’ve already taken so much of your time and money. I’m sure I can manage, thank you,” Gaster nodded and made his way back down the stairs. Cherri’s posture fell as she held her head, “Sans can you please take me to my room?” He laughed, she glared. “What’s so funny?!”

****

“You’ve started calling me by my name,”

****

She felt her knees weaken, “..Please just take me to my room,” Cherri felt a bony arm wrap around her waist, she turned to look up at Sans. “What the hell are you doing?”

****

“you’ll fall if you keep walking around in this state,” **Ugh why does he have to right though?** His face was tinted a light blue. Cherri sighed and allowed Sans to take her to her new room. “here we are,” Her room was only a few doors away from Sans’. **I guess almost everyone’s rooms are on this floor.**

****

“Thanks Sans,” He left with a wink, leaving Cherri in front of her door. She rolled her eyes and entered her room. It was beautiful. Her room was decorated with a rich white, gold, and violet. She was almost certain that her bed was king sized, and she had her own television as well. She even had her own bathroom, it was mostly made of marble with golden highlights.

****

The walk-in closet was already filled with many expensive clothes in her size. She laid down under her white, silk sheets and sighed. **Is this really necessary?** She couldn’t complain, so she let her eyes shut as she drifted off to sleep.

****


	15. Color Contamination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning!  
>  Parts of his chapter my be triggering to people who suffer from anxiety, depression, and/or PTSD. Proceed with caution.  
> Trigger warning for:  
> Death of a family member  
> Implied suicide  
> Child neglect**

So Cherri sat there, waiting. She was with Aunt Marie and Juniper, holding her hand tight. Auntie turned to Cherri and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “I know this isn’t the best birthday, but it won’t always be like this,”

Her mother walked cautiously back to Marie, trying not to overexert herself, she was eight months pregnant after all, with twins to be exact. Her eyes were red and teary. Marie stood up and gave her a tight, sorrowful hug. “He’s gone..” Cherri’s mother hiccupped, “We lost him, he- he.. He did it to himself too. ¿Estaba infeliz? Did he not love-”

“-Eva breathe, el te amaba,”

“THEN WHY WOULD HE-” **Was it because of me?** She wiped her tears and took a breath, “I’m sorry, I just need time to process,” Cherri’s mother then bent down on one knee to reach Juniper’s level. “Hey sweetie..” **Mom still won’t talk to me.**

“Is papá better now?”

She cringed and took his hands, “June, papá isn’t with us anymore. Se fue al cielo and is watching over us. La tía Marie se quedará con nosotros. I love you June-bug, come on, let’s get going,” **Why doesn’t she love me anymore?**

“Mamá?” Cherri managed to squeak out of her lungs. Her mother stopped, still looking forward, then headed to the exit, ignoring her daughter’s plea. **¿Mamá me amaba antes?**

Aunt Marie bent down and kissed Cherri on the forehead, “You’re madre has been going through a lot. I know that it has been hard being at home with her, but I’m going to be here for you now, okay?”

“...Okay”

“Happy 11th birthday Rosie..”

**¿Estaba infeliz? - > Was he unhappy?  
-Eva breathe, el te amaba, -> -Eva breathe, he loved you,  
Se fue al cielo and is watching over us. La tía Marie se quedará con nosotros. -> He went to heaven and is watching over us. Aunt Marie will stay with us.  
¿Mamá me amaba antes? -> Did mom love me before?**

**Monday September 21st, 4:39pm**

Violet.

Just violet.

The color had taken control of her dream, filling each and everyone of senses. It overflowed and spilled throughout her mind, eventually gushing down her throat. **Am I drowning?** Cherri felt a pressure build up inside of her chest. **I hate this feeling..** She felt tears run down her cheeks, warm, salty, violet tears.

“HAZLO PARAR!” Oh how she hated those words, hated hearing them, hated saying them, hated knowing them. Her scream woke herself up. She frantically looked around the room, her eyes fixating on the little girl next to her bed. She lifted up her white board that read.

**HAZLO PARAR! - > MAKE IT STOP!**

“Are you okay?” Cherri smiled down at Frisk, trying to hide the fact that she was trembling, and falling apart by the second.

“I’ll be fine, you live here right?” Frisk nodded, still looking concerned. **I wonder how she got here..** “Well Frisky, I’m feeling a little-” She felt a surge of energy shoot through her, tearing apart the wall she had built. Cherri had no idea what was happening, but she wasn’t about to pull Frisk into it. “I’m not… f-feeling very well, you… you should head back to your room,” Frisk looked at her, looked up, nodded and ran out of her room. 

Cherri pulled herself into a ball, realizing that all of the lights in her room were flickering with a bright purple, trapping herself inside of this purple purgatory. Resenting the feeling of every one of her senses dissolving away.

**~Sans~**

Sans felt a light tug on his arm, knowing that the small hand belonged to Frisk, “five more minutes, pup,” She pulled harder, and faster. Sans knew that when she was like this, he wasn’t going to get anymore sleep. He sat up, rubbed his sockets and looked down at Frisk, “what’s up, doc?”

She held up her white board. It was a stick figure drawing of a girl with long hair, and a sad face drawn in black with purple squiggles coming off of her. He thought for a second before understanding, “wait, is something wrong with rosemary?!” She nodded, with a look of fear on her face. That’s all Sans needed to see. 

He shoved his blankets off of himself and ran to her room. As he got closer he noticed that the ceiling lights flashed and faded into different shades of violet. When he reached Rosemary’s room, he found her sitting on the floor next to her bed, her knees pulled to her chest. Her white hair floated in the air, and small pieces of paper lightly stuck to her hair and skin, like static. She just sat there, looking at the wall, giving of an aura that was almost suffocating.

Sans slowly approached her, “rosemary? are you okay?” She turned her head to him, her eyes glowing a potent white, filled with electricity. **Of course she wasn’t okay, good job knucklehead.** She stood up slowly, walking towards Sans. With each step she took, she left a burt footprint wherever her feet touched. 

As she got closer to Sans, gravity started to affect her again. Her hair fell back to her sides, and the pieces of paper silently flew off her skin. The lights returned back to normal, well except a few that had been permanently damaged. One last, strong strike of lighting escaped her fingertips. Leaving a charred dent in the floor. 

She collapsed onto Sans, wrapping her arms around him like he could just disappear into thin air right then and there. Sans held her weight as she cried into his shoulder, the tears staining his shirt a diluted purple. He watched the room return to normal. With a slight cringe he snapped his fingers, and turned everything that was originally violet, to navy blue.


	16. Rosie Petals

**Monday September 21st, 6:36pm**

Cherri held onto Sans tight, not even caring enough to attempt to hold back her tears. It hurt, it hurt so much. She didn’t want this, but when she held it in it only became stronger and more painful. Though after a few minutes of Sans holding her, she calmed down. She was still shaking, but felt a little better.

Sans took her chin and lifted her head up, his dim pinpricks meeting her lavender eyes. He brushed through her hair with his fingers, and held her close. It was intimate, and she didn’t mind, no she didn’t mind at all. “do you want me to unpack your car? you need to rest,” She nodded, and buried her head back into his chest. **This is nice..** Sans smiled and continued to hold her. “do you want to come with me?” She nodded again. 

Sans smiled as his eyes temporarily changed into small white hearts, Sans was glad that they weren’t making eye contact. Cherri hesitated, then pulled away from Sans, grabbed her keys and hurried back to his side. She felt a warm feeling inside of her as she grabbed his hand without a second thought. 

Sans led her to the garage, her little red car looked much cleaner than it did before. She unlocked the car and they both took all of the bags they could hold, Sans didn’t let her carry much. After they were able to get all of the bags on their persons, Sans took her hand again and teleported into her room. He set down the bags and turned to her.

“rosemary-”

“-No..”

“what’s wrong?”

“Don’t call me that, don’t you think ‘Rosemary’ is too long? Just call me Cherri,”

“well cherri, try not to focus on your magic right now. monsters with electricity powers are uncommon, so my dad wants to keep researching you. i just wanted to prepare you for that, you don’t like labs, right?”

**He remembered that?** “..I had a feeling that something like that would be happening,” Sans walked over and sat the cream loveseat in front of her tv.

“if you don’t mind me asking, how did you get your nickname?”

“I’m sure you’ve noticed by now that my cheeks and lips are pretty red, since I don’t have much pigment in my skin to hide it, when I was younger they were much brighter. So my aunt called me Cherry Cheeks, she always picked me up from school, so eventually my friends heard. I guess it just caught on. Red is also my favorite color,” She put her hands on her cheeks, “I didn’t really grow out of them,”

“it suits you,” He gave her a warm smile. It seemed as though his skull was permanently tinted blue. “feel free to make yourself at home, you have full access to the kitchen, and the music room is the first door on the second floor, alright?”

“Thanks Sans,” He smiled at the way his name fell off of her tongue, he stood up, stretched and started heading out.

“just knock on my door if you need me,” Cherri closed the door behind him, she hopped onto her bed letting out a childish squeal into her pillows. For some reason she was filled with an exciting energy that pulsed through her veins. She took a good look at her room. **He even changed everything to blue for me..** Just the thought of Sans’ voice made her smile. 

Her phone buzzed, she answered the facetime without hesitation, right now she felt like she could do anything. “Hey Ivory!”

“Hey Rosie, you seem happy. Have you found anywhere to stay?”

“Yep! You wouldn’t believe it, a friend of mine’s dad is allowing me and the kiddos to stay in their house! This feels unreal, they even made me my own room. His name is Sans,”

“Really? That’s great, I’m happy that you’re safe, now. Who is this Sans guy?”

Her face flushed, “Well he’s my age, we go to the same college, he’s a skeleton, and a biology major. His dad is a professor there,”

“Oo! I can see your ears fidgeting! I had a feeling that you would have a thing for a monster, and a scientist, also you’re campus integrated? That’s great!”

“W-wait- what do you mean by ‘have a thing’?”

“You are so smart, yet so oblivious at the same time! How do you feel about him?”

“He can be a little annoying sometimes, but I think that’s just my temper. He’s really kind and understanding and a good listener and respects my boundaries and-” Ivory burst out laughing, “What’s so funny?”

“You really don’t know, do you? Sorry, tell me more,”

“Well my crystal broke earlier today and I’ve been having magic surges, and he’s helped me through them-”

“HOLD ON- WHAT HAPPENED?!”

“The gem was poisoning me and my magic, and it broke. I turned into a rabbit for a while, then became human again, well sorta human,”

Ivory took a deep breath, “Alright, are you hurt or anything? I can catch a flight up to Ebott today if you need me!”

“Don’t worry! I’m fine, I just have weird, scary magic now,”

“If you say so.. Well, before I go I wanted to tell you, I’m moving out! I’ve finally made enough money, so me and my girlfriend are moving in together!”

“That’s great! When am I going to finally meet her?”

“It shouldn’t be long, she lives near Ebott City, so our apartment won’t be too far from there,”

“Great! I’ll see you soon then!”

“Bye Rosie,”

“Bye Bubbles!”

After Cherri hung up the phone, she stretched and headed downstairs to get something to eat. Only the people she truly loved could call her Rosie, sure she could have a lot of nicknames, but they had different meanings, and that was important to her.


	17. Electric Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning!  
>  Parts of his chapter my be triggering to people who suffer from anxiety, depression, and/or PTSD. Proceed with caution.  
> Trigger warning for:  
> Self neglect  
> Injuries and blood**

**September 22nd, 10:00am**

A soft knock on her door pulled Cherri out of her dreams, she had always been a light sleeper. She rubbed her eyes and yelled groggily, “Who is it?” 

“sans,”

“Come in,” She sat up and moved her hair out of her face. She wondered how long it was now, maybe around 32 inches? That seemed about right. She had never bothered to cut it, well except for her side bangs. Sans walked inside and waved, “Good morning Sans!” She smiled, then looked away. For some reason she now felt a little happier. 

“good mornin’,” He scratched the back of his head bashfully, “i was just wondering if you wanted to go rollerskating with me tomorrow.. or something,”

Her smile widened, “Really? Sure! I should have time before work tomorrow. May I ask why?” 

“oh uh, work has been pretty stressful lately,” It wasn’t a complete lie, but Cherri could tell that some truth was missing from his response.

“I didn’t know you worked! Where do you work?”

“yeah, well it’s more of a family business, you could say,” **Well that’s vague.** Cherri absolutely notices his pinpricks dart to the left. **..Liar** “well you should get ready for class before we’re late,” **Oo! We’re changing the subject too! There is clearly something he isn’t telling me.**

“Alright, I’ll meet you downstairs once I’m ready,” He gave Cherri a nod and closed the door behind him. She hopped up and headed into her bathroom, taking a quick shower and got dressed in some comfy sweats.

Cherri then took the needed time to brush out her hair, sure it was a pain in the ass, but she loved her hair. Her aunt always told her that she was the spitting image of her grandmother, Rosaline. She was even named after her.

She was about to sing her song, but stopped herself. She set her hand on her head, her ears weren’t currently visible. Instead of singing, she focused on bringing them back. Slowly, but surely they appeared, perfectly fine. She smiled at her success and attempted to make them disappear. **..Shit**

Eventually she gave up, not being able to do the reverse. She brushed her teeth, and put on her cracked glasses, before heading down to meet Sans. She ate a light breakfast, and headed to class after Sans left. While she was on her way there, her ears eventually disappeared again. 

After class she met halfway with the parents her siblings were staying with, took them to their new home, and showed them their rooms. The twins still shared a bedroom, but it was much bigger, with a clear separation of whose side was who’s. 

**Wednesday September 23rd, 8:01am**

Cherri turned off her alarm, almost immediately. She had stuff to do, even though she would love to be able to sleep in. First, she checked Juniper’s room, empty. **Alright, Juniper is in school.** She then stopped by the twin’s room, it was the first time Jade had woken up with Sage in years.

Sage was busy covering one of his paintings in pink glitter. Jade was playing a cute squid game on a switch. **Does- does a seven year old really need her own switch? Aren’t those things like $300?!** Something else wasn’t adding up though, Jade would never wake up this early by herself.

Cherri didn’t hesitate to snatch the switch out of her hands, Jade’s eyes looked tired. “NOoo! We were winning!” She whined, losing her composure faster than usual.

“Did you sleep?!”

“..yes” Cherri sighed, turned off the switch, and picked up Jade from her underarms.

“What did I say about lying to me?”

“Not to do it..”

“Why?”

“Because you’re only trying to do what’s best for us,”

“Yes, but I can’t do everything. You need to keep yourself healthy as well,” Cherri laid her back in bed, “Take a nap, you’ll go to school later,” She nodded, and was out in a matter of seconds. Now it was Sage’s turn. “Sage, sweetheart, go wash your hands, and get dressed. Your painting will be dry when you get back home, okay?”

“Okay!” He grabbed clothes from his drawers and ran into his bathroom, getting paint and glitter all over his clean clothes. Cherri giggled and sighed.

After Sage was escorted to school by one of Gaster’s workers, Cherri used her extra time to study. At around 9:30 Cherri got ready and knocked on Sans’ door. She was wearing a black turtleneck with the word, “Dumbass” written in a white cursive, a red and black plaid pleated skirt that had shorts underneath, a large dark blue jean jacket, and a red ribbon holding up her ponytail. She just felt like looking good today, no other reason. Nope, not at all.

Sans opened his door and looked down at Cherri, it wasn’t by much, but it was still down, “hey,”

 **He looks tired..** “Hi Sans, since we’re going roller skating later, do you want to go to class together?”

“sure, i don’t see why not,” He grabbed his bag, and headed downstairs with Cherri. Cherri was deep in thought, paying attention to every little flinch and sharp inhale that Sans tried to hide. **He’s clearly in pain.. and terrible at hiding it.** She was gonna figure out what was going on with him later, one way or another.

Sans led her into his car and drove them to campus. They sat in silence, comfortable silence. 

**Wednesday September 23rd, 1:05pm**

Sans and Cherri met back up after class at the café, and drove over to the rollerskating rink in The Underground. There were mostly monsters skating, Cherri didn’t feel the need to hide her ears here. They rented their skates and put them on together. 

Sans just stood up like he had normal shoes on, while Cherri struggled to keep her balance. “have you ever skated before?” Sans asked.

Cherri stumbled over her feet and wrapped herself around Sans’ arm to keep her balance, “..No,”

He smiled, “you see those plastic pieces on the front of your skates?”

“Yeah?”

“those are stoppers, so you can stand still,” She placed her stoppers on the ground and pouted.

“I knew that..”

He chuckled at her comment and rolled his eyes, “are you ready?”

“Absolutely not,”

“good enough for me,”

“SANS WAIT-” He locked arms with Cherri and sped off onto the rink, she felt her heart drop as she struggled to keep her balance. Once they got to the side of the rink he slowed down. “...I’m going to fucking kill you,” Cherri glared at him.

He just laughed, “now you just have to push off the sides of your feet to move forward,” She hesitated, but started slowly moving forward. She accidentally let one of her legs slip, but before she could hit the ground, Sans grabbed her, “hold onto me, i won’t drop you,” Cherri noticed the painful expression he gave once he caught her, but his skull was quickly dusted a light blue.

She managed to successfully make it around the rink three times with Sans’ help! He unlinked their arms and held her hand instead, “there, now you have a bit more control and i can still catch you if you fall,”

They got halfway around the rink before Cherri tripped again, if Sans wasn’t there she probably would’ve almost broken her nose, again. At the last second Sans whipped Cherri into him. His arms were wrapped around her waist, and her hands gently rested on his chest.

They locked eyes for what felt like minutes, until Cherri’s hair started floating up again. The light that stood above them faded purple. As Cherri’s eyes started glowing. **Wait NO!** She was barely able to send the current upwards to light above them. He flinched and let go of her. She snapped out of it, and covered her mouth after she realized what she could’ve done. Her hair dropped down as he helped her up.

“I’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m so sorry, I didn’t mean too, I didn’t try to-”

“-cherri, i’m alright… don’t worry about it,”

She stayed quiet for a second, “I don’t feel like skating anymore..” He nodded and patted her on the head, taking her hand and leading her back onto the carpeted floor. 

“do you wanna get something to eat?”

“Sure,” They skated up to get their food and ordered large nachos and cotton candy to share. The second Sans let go of her hand to pay, Cherri slipped backwards and fell hard on her ass, hitting her elbow on the ground. She yelped, but then sat there and covered her eyes, soaking in her embarrassment.

For a few seconds all Sans did was stare and her, “PFFt-” then broke out into laughter. He helped her up, and teleported them and their food to an empty table. 

They shared shitty nachos, enjoying their food and talking about stupid stuff. Cherri was able to have her laugh as well. Watching Sans try cotton candy for the first time was entertaining to say the least. Who knew skeletons took the phrase ‘stars in your eyes,’ literally.

**Wednesday September 23rd, 3:02**

“Sans I swear to the fucking gods,” She held a first aid kit, as he laid on his bed drowning in his sweatshirt.

“nope, nuh uh,”

“You’re acting like a child, let me see where I hurt you!” He shook his head again. **Quick Cherri, think of a way to get him to listen!** She tried the last thing she knew how to do. She fake cried, “Sans.. please, I just want to help,”

He stopped and looked at her for a second, and looked away as he took off his sweatshirt lifting his shirt to reveal his spine and ribcage. **Mission successful!** Cherri wiped away the tears and flinched once she saw his bones. A couple were fractured, and one was completely broken. She froze, and as if he could read her mind he responded, “no, you didn’t do this,” 

The sight was unbearable to look at, she quickly started disinfecting the cracks covered in dry blood. **Some of these look like bullet holes... Noted.** Sans winced when the cotton ball met his bone. “Stop moving,” Cherri hissed, angry that he let himself get to this point without telling her. “How dare you act like nothing's wrong when you’re hurt?!”

“didn’ think it was a big deal,”

“YOU DIDN’T THINK- You didn’t think that this was a big deal?!” **Calm down Cherri, calm down** “You could’ve lost a rib Sans! That would’ve been a big deal!” She finished wrapping his hurt bones in place.

“thanks mom,”

“Shut up, I’m mad at you.”


	18. Pushing Limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning!  
>  Parts of his chapter my be triggering to people who suffer from anxiety, depression, and/or PTSD. Proceed with caution.  
> Trigger warning for:  
> Physical trauma..?**

**Wednesday September 23rd, 3:33**

Sans had sent Cherri to the basement to meet Gaster, he wanted to get started on his research as soon as possible. She entered the shiny white laboratory, the smell of cleaner made her want to gag. She had a feeling that she wasn’t going to enjoy these sessions. “Good afternoon Mr. Gaster,” She stood in front of his desk.

“Good afternoon, Rosemary. You may just call me Gaster, there is no need for formality,” Cherri nodded as Gaster led her to a bed, a hospital bed. She felt a little light headed, everything just felt so familiar. “First thing’s first, can you show your ears on command?”

Her ears appeared before Gaster even finished his sentence, “They appear when I think about them, getting them to go away is the issue,” He had a skeletal hand with a hole in the palm appear, and begin writing in a notebook. Gaster picked up two metal spheres connected to a machine by wires, and put one in each of Cherri’s hands. 

“You have electricity magic, so we are going to see how much electricity your body can take. The amount that is you’re breaking point is equivalent to half of your powers in your open state, and about three thirds of your magic during normal performance,”

“Open state?”

“Your open state triggers when you’re in a near death experience, your magic will build up and remove something physical that is hindering you to keep you alive. Unfortunately I have already experienced mine,” He held up his hands, “Which is why there are holes in my hands,”

“Oh, I’m sorry about that,”

“Don’t be, now just get comfortable while I start the machine,”

Cherri shifted in her seat and watched him pull a level down halfway, “I don’t feel anything,” He nodded and pulled it down all the way, she’s vibrating a little but keeping a straight face.

“Right now your body is tolerating twice the amount of electricity that can kill a monster, and triple the amount that can kill a human. Tell me when it starts to hurt,” He moved his hand onto a slider, slowly moving it down, multiplying the power.

Her eyes started glowing, “..G-g-gaster-r it- it’s start-t-ting t-to hurt-t-t,” Her voice had a strong vibration to it, her hands clenching the balls. He brought it down lower, not giving Cherri enough time to get used to the sudden strong increase in power. Her hair started floating much faster than usual, tiny strikes of lighting coming off of her person. Violet tears ran down her face, staining her cheeks a dry lavender. 

He slid it down all the way, something snapped. Cherri screamed and a shock of chaotic purple electricity released from her body in waves, flickering the now violet lights and malfunctioning equipment. She dropped the metal spheres and curled up into a ball, hiding her face behind her knees. The last pulse of magic that went through the room turned everything off. Leaving them in the dark. Cherri worked on calming herself down. She thought of her sister, her brothers, her aunt, and her friends. Luckily that was enough to calm herself down.

Gaster lit up the middle of one of his hands with a bright yellow, using it as a flashlight. She looked up at him with tired eyes, tired, violet stained eyes. “It seems as though you fried our generator, I apologize for pushing you past your limits. I have gotten the information that I needed, you’re stronger than you look. Whatever made you this way must have been from a boss monster. The next trials that will be held are going to help you with your control,”

She stayed silent for a few seconds, and slowly pushed herself off of the chair, wiping her face. “It.. it’s okay, I’m just glad I don’t have to do this again,” As she walked away the thought of Sans’ smile crossed her mind, and a bolt of lighting left her hand, leaving another spot of ashes on the ground. The power turned back on, “Sorry..?”

Cherri heard giggling upstairs, and put on the most natural looking smile she could manage. When she walked back into the living room she saw Jade playing Mario kart with Frisk, Sage laid on Sans’ lap, drawing in his new sketchbook, and Juniper sat on the floor next to Papyrus playing some game together on their phones. When Juniper saw Cherri he dropped his phone and rushed towards her, whispering, “Are you okay? What’s happening downstairs? Why are we living here and why did I hear screaming?!” He scanned her face, focused on her neck for a second before meeting her eyes again, “Where is your necklace?!” He whispered loudly, she shushed him.

“It broke, it was poisoning me. Since that happened I’ve had to deal with my powers, I have a lot more than I thought. The family here offered to let us say, and are going to help me control my magic. I just went through one of the tests and it was a little intense, that’s all,”

“I knew you were part monster, but I didn’t know that stuff affected you this much! How have you been feeling? That’s a lot of stress in like three days..”

She felt her eyes start tearing up, “..I’m trying my best,”

“Alright, but stop overworking yourself. You don’t need to study for hours if you already understand the work, and do what is acceptable for an A. Working above and beyond is pointless. Having been drinking water?”

“JUNIPER MOVE!!” Jade whined, “You’re in front of the TV!” Juniper did the universal motion for ‘I’m watching you’ to Cherri while heading back over to Papyrus. Cherri giggled and grabbed two idle controllers before sitting next to Sans.

She passed him one and crossed one leg over the other. “Are you ready for the next round?”


	19. The Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Thursday September 24th, 7:11am**

Cherri was woken up by a loud vibration coming off of her phone. Well it wasn’t too loud, but it felt so much noisier when her bunny ears were visible. She rolled over and answered her phone, not bothering to open her eyes.

“Hey girl!”

“..Ivory?” Cherri yawned,

“Yours truly! Guess who just finished moving in with her girlfriend?!”

“You’re here? Where are you staying?”

“Route de la Chapelle, in Underground City!”

“Pfft- you would be the one to find the only street in french,”

“Hey! It’s not my fault my petite amie wanted to live here! She’s at work right now, she runs a bakery,”

“Great! Will I get to meet her soon?”

“Yep! We can meet where she works, but you have to introduce me to this Sans guy!”

“Deal, how long have you been together? Wait- I have classes today,”

“You can just skip, live a little! You already know your subjects like the back of your hand! And I’ve been dating my sweet Muffin for three years now! We met right after the monsters were given permission to enter Ebott City,”

“Is she a monster too?”

“Yep, she’s the best,”

Cherri thought for a second, “Alors, qui domine?”

“CHERRI!”

“I’m kidding! Not really, what time should we meet?”

“..How about 12? I’ll send you the address,” 

“Alright, see you love birds later!”

“Byeee!!”

**“Petite amie,” - >“Girlfriend,”  
“Alors, qui domine?” -> “So, who dominates?”**

**Thursday September 24th, 11:55am**

It didn’t take much for Cherri to convince Sans to come with her, it seemed as though he was literally waiting for an excuse to skip class. When Cherri finished getting ready, she met up with Sans in his room so that he could teleport them there.

Once Cherri’s vision cleared she saw an indigo bakery covered in webs called L'araignée Itsy Bitsy. **Cute name.**

**L'araignée Itsy Bitsy - > The Itsy Bitsy Spider**

They entered the bakery to find Ivory talking with a monster behind the table. She wore a white dress shirt, a black vest, and a black pencil skirt. Her hair was brushed down in a straight bob, and had half of her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had five eyes and six arms, and a strong french accent. 

It seemed as though Ivory and her girlfriend had very different tastes in fashion. Ivory’s hair was braided into two buns, with two white clip-on bows holding them up. She was wearing an oversized rainbow shirt and overalls. Cherri could now tell which one of them was the bottom.

“Hey Ivory!” Ivory turned and smiled at Cherri, smiling wider when she saw Sans. She grabbed Cherri’s wrist and brought her up to the counter.

“Cherri! Muffet this is my best friend Cherri, Cherri this is my girlfriend Muffet!”

“Bonjour Mademoiselle! It is great to finally meet you. Hello again Sans,” Muffet said with a smile as she frosted a three tiered cake with red roses.

Cherri looked back over to Sans, “You two know each other?” 

He laughed nervously and averted his eyes, “Yeah, we.. work together,” **Could this man be any more suspicious?!**

Cherri was snapped out of her internal investigation when she saw Ivory’s eyes light up as she answered a call. She said goodbye to whoever was on the other line, “Sorry guys, I have to get going. I just got a new job opportunity!” She met eyes with Sans, “And I’ll get to know you later! Bye!” Muffet gave her a kiss on the cheek before she headed out.

Sans and Cherri sat by the counter chatting, while Muffet contributed to the conversation whenever she didn’t have any waiting customers.

“Pardon? Did you just say what I think you did, or am I mistaken?” Sans and Cherri turned to Muffet. She seemed to be getting irritated with a rather sketchy looking customer. It seemed as though he was trying to avoid paying, and Muffet was having none of it. 

“C’mon it’s just a stupid cake, how much? Like 10 gold?”

Muffet was seething, trying her best to keep a straight face, “460, actually,”

“Aw hell no, you aren’t gonna scam me,”

“Are you going to pay for the damn cake or not?” The customer started reaching for the cake, but before they could get one hand on the container, Muffet already had three on their arm. A large group of actual spiders closed the front door, locking it. “You must think I’m an idiot if you believe that I didn’t notice your little gang come into my shop,” Muffet’s fangs were flaring as she held two pistols on him. One against his forehead, the other against his neck. **Why does she have a fucking gun?!**

Sans’ left eye started glowing a blue smoke as he sighed and turned back to Cherri. He spoke in a whisper, “i suggest that you hide behind the counter,” She nodded, and crawled behind, as quietly as possible. It wasn’t long before curses were shouted, shots were fired, and glass was shattered. **I doubt that this is the first time those two have had to deal with something like this.**

After a few minutes of silence, Cherri heard two sets of footsteps back in the bakery, “THOSE BASTARDS SHATTERED MY FUCKING WINDOWS!” Muffet slammed her fists on the counter as Sans helped Cherri back up. Cherri helped calm Muffet down, and Sans used his magic to put the glass back together. 

After Sans finished the last window, Cherri turned to him, “Hey Sans,” He turned to her, “Can I ask you a question?”

“shoot,”

“Are you in the fucking mafia?”


	20. Playing with Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning!  
>  Parts of his chapter my be triggering to people who suffer from anxiety, depression, and/or PTSD. Proceed with caution.  
> Trigger warning for:  
> Sexual Harassment  
> The murder of children**

**Thursday September 24th, 12:17pm**

“Sans, are you in the fucking mafia?” When she repeated herself, it came off as more of a statement. From Sans’ reaction, she already knew her answer. 

“how did you-” 

“-Oh come on Sans, I’m not an idiot! Do you want me to go down the list? Because I can! You were vague and changed the subject when I asked you where you worked. Your family has an unnatural surplus of money, and don’t think I didn’t notice the bullet holes in your bones.” Sans thought for a minute and sighed, facepalming.

Muffet only stared and Cherri, then held her hands with two of hers, “You have magic, yes? May I see something?” Cherri nodded. Muffet opened all of her eyes wide, even her fifth one, that was usually closed. They all started glowing a soft white as she put one more hand onto Cherri’s chest. She flinched and closed her three extra eyes. Muffet took a few steps away from Cherri.

“What’s wrong?” Cherri frowned, wondering what had scared her new friend.

“I-” Muffet turned to Sans, “Did you know this?!” Sans just shrugged with a lazy smile, “No! Sans, this is much more serious than you think! I refuse to get involved in this mess, have fun explaining this to Asgore,” She started escorting Cherri and Sans out the door, “Au revoir pour le moment, please do not return here until you discuss this situation with Asgore. Cherri, pardonne-moi for ending this get together early, a certain skeleton is playing with fire.” She closed the door behind them and waved goodbye. **What is he hiding? What don’t I know?**

**Thursday September 24th, 2:44pm**

Cherri sat at a table in Gaster’s lab. She was a bit nervous, but Gaster had reassured her that today’s sessions should be relatively easy for her. 

He placed an old, dead phone on the table in front of her. “I want you to charge this phone with your powers,”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to break anything, and I’m not sure if I can activate them that easily-”

“-Don’t underestimate yourself, just try,” 

Cherri turned away from Gaster and took a deep breath, setting a hand onto the phone, and focusing on the charging port. Her eyes began to glow, and the lights flickered a faint lavender. The phone turned on, and Cherri brushed the static out of her hair with her fingers. She smiled. **I did it!** She turned back to Gaster, who gave her a thumbs up.

“Good job. Now I want you to power something, without involuntarily affecting anything else,” Cherri laughed and nodded as he placed an unplugged lamp in front of her. “Try your best to give a consistent flow of power to the lamp, you don’t have to hold it for long,”

“Okay,” She held the plug in her hand, and allowed her eyes to glow once again. The lights almost immediately started to flicker, she stopped, took a deep breath, and tried again. The lamp turned on, she was able to hold it for a few seconds before the lightbulb burst, she flinched and covered her eyes. “Eek!” She stood up and dusted the glass off of her clothes before sitting back down.

Gaster moved the lamp away and set a dead laptop down, “Now try not to overpower it this time,” Finally, Cherri managed to successfully charge and accidentally unlock the computer. “Hm, you’re improving fast. I suspect that you eventually will be able to manipulate electronic devices in the future from what you’ve shown me today. Your control has improved drastically, so make sure you practice often. Tomorrow you’re going to learn how to defend yourself with me and Sans,”

**Thursday September 24th, 7:42pm**

Cherri’s heels clicked on the floor as she headed backstage. After serving her last drink she received a wink for Sans, who had actually driven her to work today. **It was sweet of him to offer..**

In her dressing room she brushed out her hair, put on black and gold eyeshadow, and red lipstick. She put on a black dress with a golden design of flowers on the tight skirt, black heels and a black hat that had a golden rose on the brim. She then curled her hair and hid her ears, in the car ride there she made sure she practiced controlling them. 

She managed to get to the curtain as they were introducing her, she was a little later than usual today. Luckily, it seemed as though the old pianist had been fired so at least she had that sense of relief. The curtains opened as she started to relax to the music, preparing to sing.

**(https://youtu.be/Z4zHMtJv9W8)**

“Well I was walking down the street,  
When out the corner of my eye  
I saw a pretty little thing approaching me

She said, ‘I never seen a man who looks all alone  
Well, could you use a little company?  
But if you pay the right price, your evening could be nice,  
Or you can go and send me on my way’

You said, ‘You’re such a sweet, young thing  
Why’d you do this to yourself?’  
She looked at me and this is what she said, she said:

‘There ain’t no rest for the wicked  
Money don’t grow on trees  
I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed  
There ain’t nothin’ in this world for free

I know I can’t slow down, I can’t hold back  
Though, you know I wish I could  
Because there ain’t no rest for the wicked  
Until we close our eyes for good’

Fifteen minutes later, after walking down the street  
I saw the shadow of a man creep out of sight  
And then he swept up from behind, put a gun up to my head  
He made it clear he wasn’t looking for a fight

He said, ‘gimme all you got  
I want your money, not your life  
But if you try to make a move I won’t think twice’

I told him, ‘you can have my cash  
But no, you know i’ve got to ask  
What made you want to live this kind of life?’

He said, ‘there ain’t no rest for the wicked  
Money don’t grow on trees  
I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed  
Ain’t nothin’ in this world for free

I know I can’t slow down, I know I can’t hold back  
Though, you know I wish I could  
You know there ain’t no rest for the wicked  
Until we close our eyes for good’”

**~Sans~**

He was awestruck, it seemed like everything finally made sense. Why he felt nervous and confident at the same time while she was by his side. Why he felt like he could have anything in the world, but would still give it all to her.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked like a ghost, and if Sans looked away for too long, she would disappear. **i.. i might have a little crush..**

Then it hit him, there was no way in hell someone like her would like a monster like him. Someone with such beautiful, almost transparent lavender eyes, white hair, and ivory skin that reminded Sans of his own bones. **what a stupid idea.. but still.** Somehow, this moment seemed much more bittersweet than before. 

**~Cherri~**

“Now a couple hour passed  
And I was sittin’ at my house  
The day was winding down  
And comin’ to an end

So I turned on the TV  
And flipped it over to the news  
And what I saw I almost couldn’t comprehend

I saw a preacher man in cuffs  
Taking money from the church  
He had a bank account  
With righteous dollar bills

But even still I can’t say much  
Cause I know we’re all the same  
Oh yeah, we all seek out to satisfy those thrills

You know there ain’t no rest for the wicked  
Money don’t grow on trees  
I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed  
Ain’t nothin’ in this world for free

I know I can’t slow down, I can’t hold back  
Though you know I wish I could  
You know there ain’t no rest for the wicked  
Until we close our eyes for good

You know there ain’t no rest for the wicked  
Until we close our eyes~ for good

For good”

It wasn’t very long before Cherri was off serving her customers once again. It seemed as though the consistent wearing of cheap heels for her uniform had finally taken a toll on her. Her feet were covered in calluses and she predicted that her achilles tendons would be bleeding by the end of the night. It just so happened that she wanted to make someone else bleed by the end of the night.

“Your Bloody Mary and Tom Collins coming right up!” She passed the red drink to the other side of the table, but before she could set down the Tom Collins, the man in front of her stood up, spilling the drink all over her chest. It was clearly intentional, but that didn’t stop him from continuing the act.

“Oh! I’m sorry Ruby! Clumsy me, hah!” He even had the audacity to attempt to retrieve the ice from her cleavage. She stepped back away from him, Cherri clearly had a few choice words for him, a few too many. She snatched the empty cup away from the man, and glared at him with electric eyes. 

At times like this, she wished Sans just would stay a little bit longer after her performances. She started manifesting a strike of lightning in her hand, cracking the glass cup. Just as she was ready to shatter the cup, a young voice called out to her.

“Don’t,”

 **Wait, who said that?** Her curiosity and confusion got the best of her anger. She scanned the bar expecting to see a younger adult near her, but something told her that this voice she heard was internal. She gave the offender her copy and paste customer service voice and smile, “Don’t worry about it sir! I’ll get this refilled just for you!” 

As she walked away she heard the duo say something about how many Ds her bra size had. **Pigs, what a great way to end the day, just what I needed.** Cherri returned the cracked class, and dropped the ice that was on her chest into the sink. Heading back to her dressing room to end her shift.

“What happened to you?” Lucille asked as Cherri walked to her counter with a face of pure resent. Vanya handed her a towel.

Cherri dried off her chest and face, “Some jerk spilled his drink onto me, then tried to ‘help’ get the ice out of my chest,”

“Wait, he spilled directly onto your chest?” Vanya asked while brushing her hair.

“Right on the tits,”

“What a bastard,” Luci sighed and tried to get the smell of alcohol out of Cherri’s uniform after she changed. 

“At least the alcohol from the drink is helping get my makeup off!” She laughed, pulling her hair into a low bun. “Also I found somewhere to stay, so you guys don’t have to worry about me anymore,” 

Cherri’s new friends didn’t hesitate to express their excitement for her safety, they gave her hugs, and decided to go out together that Sunday. 

Before she knew it, Sans had pulled up in front of her work. She hopped into his car, and rubbed her eyes, “how was work, cherri?” he tried to hold back a cringe, “you reek of alcohol,”

“Wow, no shit. I just got sexually harassed, y’know, nothing important,”

“what? what happened? were you touched? what did they say?!”

“Woah! Calm down numbskull, he just spilled a drink on me, that’s all,” For some reason, the thought of Sans being concerned about her filled her with.. Something. It wasn’t exactly happiness, or excitement, or curiosity, or anxiety. It was some sort of mixed mutation of all of them, but damn was it pleasant. 

**~Sans~**

The two hadn’t even made it past the first red light before Sans had noticed Cherri snoring lightly with her head against the window. He smiled and turned down the radio, avoiding making any unnecessary noises.

Once Sans pulled into the driveway, he opened the passenger door, stopping to look at her more in detail. His face was burning hot. He buried his embarrassment temporarily, and held Cherri in his arms. **teleporting would definitely wake her up..** So he decided to bring her to her room the old fashioned way. 

He tucked her into bed and left her phone and bag next to her nightstand. “get some sleep..” Sans said before heading into his own room.

**~🕈︎☟︎⚐︎✍︎~**

“I really don’t think that we should be outside right now! Dad always says to get him before leaving the house,” Spoke a young, squeaky monster.

“Come on! It’s not that big of a deal, what are you, scared?” The human girl dropped more freshly picked buttercups into the basket she had brought.

“I’m not scared, 👍︎☟︎✋︎☹︎👎︎!! I’m just.. I just have a really bad feeling about this,” The young monster helped his friend collect more of the blossoms.

“It’s called a surprise for a reason! If mom and dad knew that we were in the garden, it would ruin everything. Don’t you want to bake dad an awesome birthday pie?!”

“Yeah..” He laid down in the flowers, the monster was a bit tired of his sister’s recklessness.

“Then stop being a crybaby!”

“I’m not crying!”

“Alright I think that’s about one cup, I’ll go hide these in our room. Stay here,” She ran back inside. It was almost impossible to keep a kid like her still. 

The young monster heard footsteps in the ground around him, he sat up, “👍︎☟︎✋︎☹︎👎︎? Is that you?” He met eyes with a man wearing a white coat and blue gloves, one hand behind his back. No, it was not his human sister. It was a stranger, an intruder, a threat.

He spoke, “Hello young one, where is your familia?” The monster knew something was off about him. “You’re a monster, aren’t you? Must be high status as well, it’s very risky for me to be here,”

“P-please leave,”

“You are very strange, fascinating even. A pure bred as well, a perfect match. You even have somewhat similar features to her,”

“To w-who?”

“It is best if you don’t speak, I have to do what has to be done,” 

The man pulled out a revolver and held it to the boy’s head, “Don’t worry, you won’t be alone for long,” Then pulled the trigger, the human, 👍︎☟︎✋︎☹︎👎︎, watched in horror. She had attacked him, and for a child she held her own for much longer than others would expect. She had beat him within a brink of his life, but unluckily for her, he got the last shot.

The two now fallen siblings were forced to follow stagnant between life and death as most of their remains were taken. They were gone, they were dead, and neither of them liked that very much.


	21. Love Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning!  
>  Parts of his chapter my be triggering to people who suffer from anxiety, depression, and/or PTSD. Proceed with caution.  
> Trigger warning for:  
> Physical trauma**

**Friday September 25th, 2:07pm**

This area was new. Cherri entered a well lit empty area of the lab. It had padded walls, tiled floors, and was completely separated from the rest of Gaster’s basement. She placed herself against one wall, next to Sans, Gaster stood on the other side of the room, across from them.

“I believe that it is now time for you to learn how to defend yourself. Since you now know the type of work our family is involved in, it is much more likely that you could get involved. Your magic can be used to harm, and threaten your opponents,” He gestured towards Sans.

Cherri looked over at him, she received a wink, she rolled her eyes. She couldn’t help but watch in awe as he almost effortlessly shot a pointed bone into the wall, centimeters away from Gaster’s face. “It takes focus and concentration to control the intensity, movement, and manifestation of your magic. It is much more difficult to defend yourself with your magic,”

Sans created a cage of bones around himself before letting them disappear. “We will start with offence for you, so you can get used to turning you magic to a controllable force,” Gaster stated, “Now, I want you to attack me,”

“Wait- what?” Cherri looked at her hands then back to Gaster, “What if I hurt someone?”

“Don’t worry I’m a boss monster, so it will take much more effort to get me to fall down, unlike Sans,” Cherri looked over to Sans with a confused face, he had already hidden his face in his hoodie out of embarrassment, refusing to make eye contact. “Oh he hasn’t told you? You see, my eldest happens to only have 1hp, while his younger brother has 680hp,” Gaster was clearly humoring his son’s embarrassment.

Her eyes widened and she immediately snapped at Sans, “What the hell?! Why didn’t you tell me, what if I hurt you?!” It was ironic how badly she wanted to hit him for keeping this from her. **Gods he doesn’t tell me anything! Especially if it’s about his health!** She pointed at Gaster, “How much do you have?”

“Well my stats are glitched but if I were to estimate, I would say 666666hp. You probably have 100hp, based on what i’ve see so far,”

“can we just start the training?” Sans mumbled, his face no longer hidden, but still tinted blue. Cherri giggled and nudged him in the side, turning her focus back to Gaster. 

She allowed her ears to appear, and held out her hand towards Gaster. Her eyes started to glow, and her hair collected static as an orb of lighting started to form in her hand. She was losing herself again, and she could feel it. A violent strike of violet lightning struck the wall, missing Gaster completely.

She looked down at her hands, but before her body could prepare another attack, she felt a hard, warm hand on her head. Cherri turned to find Sans next to her, “you’re okay,” He spoke softly as her hand travelled down her face, caressing her cheek. She maintained eye contact with him, as her hair fell back down to her shoulder. Remembering what was happening she pulled away and blushed.

“Miss Romero,”

“Y-yes? Again, you can just call me Cherri,”

“Cherri, this time try not to focus so much on power, more on speed and aim,”

She nodded and decided to try a new tactic. Cherri sat on the ground, heating up her hands and melting the floor beneath her, under the tile was metal, she could feel it. She closed her eyes and shot a few clusters of electricity into the ground, she stood up and pulled them out of the floor at the last second. Two out of the three hit Gaster. The last one dissolved into the air before it could make contact with him.

Sans and Gaster looked incredibly impressed with her, she covered her mouth after seeing the damage she had done, “Sorry about your floor..” Cherri glanced at her hand prints that were burned into the ceramic. 

“You’re doing great, creativity is very important in battle. Your attack was very weak, but precise. You need to find a balance between-”

“Watch out!” It was the young voice again, the squeaky, haunted voice.

Gaster had summoned three color coded hands, blue, cyan, and yellow. Through the hole in their palms the blasted Sans and Cherri with a bright shot before she even had the chance to blink.

**~Sans~**

A skull shattering scream echoed the lab, a pitch higher than any human or monster should be allowed to make. A noise drenched with fear, confusion, and raw power. Once the white light faded away, it revealed the translucent purple dome surrounding Sans and Cherri. She was on her knees in front of Sans, arms extended from side to side, as she held the field together. 

Sans waved his hand in front of her still actively electric eyes. No response. It didn’t even look like she was breathing. **How far gone is she?** For a few minutes, Gaster and Sans spent their time analyzing the incredibly complete shield she created from her adrenaline. Who knew when she would drop the barrier. 

The dome was manipulatable, with the consistency of oobleck. When Sans put his hand onto it, it would move like liquid, allowing itself to be moved, but when Gaster sent attacks at it, it was harder than diamond. Even though it was pure electricity, it wasn’t painful to the touch, just warm.

After around ten minutes, all of her magic just stopped, like flipping off a switch. It was sudden and harsh, worryingly harsh. She collapsed to the ground, laying on her side, a thick, violet fluid leaked from her eyes and mouth. Sans rushed over to her and lifted her up into his arms. “ **y o u w e n t t o o f a r . . .** ”

His eyes were empty and lightless as he teleported into her room, tucking her into bed. He took her glasses that were now in even worse shape, and used his magic to return them back to how they should be.

He pulled one of her navy chairs up next to her bed, and watched over her. He sighed, “if only i could put my feelings into words..” He took a deep breath, grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper and began to write.

dear cherri,  
i’ve never been the type to write love letters, but something about you makes me want to come out of my comfort zone. you make me feel safe, and important, like i’m actually worth something. hearing you speak is like listening to the song of a hummingbird, a beautiful, ivory hummingbird. watching you perform is like watching a little dove open their wings and fly for the first time. i never want to see that sparkle leave your eyes. the first time i saw you, i knew that there was something special, something different about you. you put butterflies in my ribcage. you are the reason why my soul glows. everything about you is addicting, the way you look at me, the face you make when you’re upset at me, the way your eyes look almost see through in the sunlight, your bright pink lips, it’s all so much. i thought perfection didn’t exist, you proved me wrong. i want to hold you close to me, i want to be by your side, i want to be the only person you have eyes for. i want to be yours, and i want you to be mine.  
love,  
sans

Cherri woke up in a fit of coughing, Sans wiped the pigmented fluid off of her face. She laid back down, only semiconscious. Sans crumpled the paper into a ball, “Sans?”

“heya cherri cheeks, how’re you feelin’?”

She spoke under her breath, “I’m glad you’re okay.. If you died..”

Sans pretended not to hear her, “hm?”

“Nothing, why did Gaster attack us?”

“he.. he likes to push limits, and ends up going too far, resulting in him harming others or himself. that’s why he got half of his soul stuck in the void,”

She coughed again, more sticky violet liquid leaving her stained eyes, a few drops leaving her mouth “What even is this stuff?”

“looks like toxic determination to me, don’t worry, it should stop soon, since you aren’t using magic right now,”

He wiped her face again. Cherri winced as the sunlight shone into her eyes from one of her windows. She took Sans’ hand and covered her eyes with it, her movements were slow and tired, “My eyes hurt..” Sans used his magic to close her curtains, and sat on her bed next to her. She continued to hold his hand hostage. “Thank you, that’s a little better,”

They sat in silence for a few seconds, it seemed as though it was impossible for Sans to calm himself down, he was nervous, extremely nervous. He was shoved out of his anxious thoughts, by her sweet voice.

“Can.. Can you stay with me..? Until I have to go to work?”

“are you sure that you should go to work today? the stage lights could be too overwhelming,”

“I’ll be fine if you’re there,”

Sans’ face flushed, she removed his hand from her eyes and snuggled deeper into her blankets, keeping their hands connected. Sans just sat there, completely flustered, he turned his body away from Cherri to be sure that she couldn’t see his embarrassment.

“Lay down you idiot,”

**~Cherri~**

**Friday September 25th, 5:58pm**

Cherri rubbed her eyes, happy to see no unnatural colors on her fists. She rolled over to find her face uncomfortably close to Sans’, she smiled and poked him in the cheek. “Wake up silly, can you teleport me to work?”

Sans’ sockets widened as he woke up, he nodded and helped Cherri out of bed. She grabbed her bag, and he teleported them outside of The Velvet Bunny. He scratched the back of his skull and averted his eyes, “i hope you.. uh, have a nice time at work-”

Cherri responded with a tight hug, “Thanks Sans,” 

When she looked in her mirror, she covered her mouth and cringed. **Gods I look terrible, and I let Sans see me like this? Ugh I still have purple residue on my face..**

The first half of her shift was pretty tranquil, much calmer than usual. **So far, so good!** The bar was full, but everyone seemed to be really respectful, which she appreciated. Now it was time for her favorite part. She gets to see S- **Nope! Not today Author!** ..She gets to sing!

She eventually managed to zip up her dark red dress with black floral designs. It was tighter than she expected it to, but she was able to breath well enough. She curled her hair once again, and clipped the pearl necklace that she was provided around her neck. The dress was much longer than she expected, it was clearly made for someone taller than her. So Cherri put on one of her higher pairs of heels to balance it out. 

She put on red lipstick and a small amount of eyeshadow on. She was lucky that makeup showed up on her skin so well. She was almost late, but managed to hide her ears and step up behind the curtain before the audience noticed the delay.

**(https://youtu.be/7hHZnvjCbVw)**

“Oh~ oh~ oh- oh~

I eat my dinner in my bathtub  
Then I go to sex clubs  
Watching freaky people gettin’ it on

And it doesn’t make me nervous  
If anything im restless  
Yeah I’ve been around and I’ve seen it all

I get home, I got the munchies  
Binge on all my twinkies  
Throw up in the tub then I go to sleep

And I drank up all my money  
Dazed and kinda lonely  
Well you’re gone and I gotta stay

High all the time  
To keep you off my mind  
Po po po po, po po po po

Oh, high all the time  
To keep you off my mind  
Po po po po po po po po pomn dey

Spend my days locked in a haze  
Trying to forget you, babe  
But I fall back down

Gotta stay high all my life  
To forget I’m missing you,”

Gosh these lights really are bright. **Maybe Sans was right… I hate it when he’s right.** She tried not to let the pain in her eyes show, but she knew that he knew something was definitely wrong.

“I pick up daddies at the playground  
That’s how I spend my days now  
Loosen up the frown make them feel alive

Make is fast and make it greasy  
I’m numb and way too easy  
But you’re gone and I gotta stay 

High all the time  
To keep you off my mind  
Po po po po, po~ popo po po po

High all the time  
To keep you off my mind  
Po po po, po po po po po~

Spend my days locked in a haze  
Trying to forget you, babe  
But I fall back down

I gotta stay high all my life  
To forget I’m missing you~ oh~

Staying in my play pretend  
Where the fun ain’t got no end  
Woo hoo hoo

Can’t go home alone again  
Need someone to numb the pain  
Ooh po po po da

Staying in my play pretend  
Where the fun ain’t got no end  
Oh yeah yeah 

No, I can’t go home alone again  
Need someone to numb the pain~  
Oh you know!

I gotta stay high all the time  
To keep you off my mind

Oh high all the time  
To keep you off my mind  
Woah po po po po po po po

Spend my days locked in a haze  
Trying to forget you, babe  
But I fall back down

I gotta stay high all the time  
To forget I’m missing you~

Gotta stay high all the time  
To forget I’m missing you~  
Oh~ mm~,”

When the curtains closed, Cherri dropped the act. She covered her eyes, and stumbled back into her dressing room. **Holy hell it feels worse than before.** She sat on the floor for a few minutes, eating her lunch, not even attempting to open her eyes. 

Once she finished her food, her sight was absolute trash. Oh how she wished that she was smart enough to bring her glasses to work with her. She changed back into her uniform, and was ready to leave, but not without coughing more violet goo into her hand. **It’s official, I hate this damn color.**

After work Cherri rushed over to Sans wrapped her arms around his neck tight. It was obvious that she wasn’t doing so well. “hey, hey what’s wrong?”

“My eyes hurt, a lot. Much more than usual,”

“usual?” He sighed, “i knew those lights would be too bright,” Cherri held onto him tighter, “alright let’s just get home, alright? if you feel better tomorrow, there’s something i’d like to do with you, okay?”

“Okay.. Thanks Sans,”


	22. Plasma Puffs

**Saturday September 26th, 7:21am**

Cherri woke up in a coughing fit, frantically trying to get these strange fluids out her body. She rushed into her bathroom, washing the toxic determination out of her with haste, not even bothering to turn on the lights. She wasn’t able to see anyways.

After about a minute of washing her face, she heard a knock on her door, she dried off her face, and went to see who it was. She hadn’t realized how unnerved she was until she felt herself shaking while opening the door. When Sans saw her he gasped and wiped liquid from her eyes.

“oh my, cherri? can you hear me?!” She nodded weakly, grabbing onto Sans’ shirt tightly, pulling herself into him. He hugged her and put her back into bed, “just take deep breaths. i- i can help, okay?” She nodded again.

Sans sat on the bed next to her, cupping her face with his hands. Her vision cleared as a green aura emitted from his hands and surrounded her face. His eye sockets were closed, but Cherri’s eyes were wide open.

**He- I- wow.. We’re really close right now..** She looked away as she felt Sans’ hands leave her cheeks. Cherri didn’t feel as frantic anymore. “.. h-how do you feel?” She doesn’t usually hear him stutter. He turned away from her.

“Better.. Thank you..” She reached over and lightly tugged on the sleeve of his white shirt. He sat still, she tugged again.

He laughed nervously and mumbled something under his breath, “..stop being so cute..”

“Sans come here!” Cherri didn’t hear him. She tugged on his arm and pulled him closer to her, quickly poking him in one of his ribs. 

Sans held her hand that had attacked him, “what was that for?”

A wide smile spread across Cherri’s face, she pointed at his shirt, “Can I?” Sans sighed and nodded. Cherri pulled off his shirt, and inspected the bandages she had wrapped around his bones previously. Most had healed, the only new injuries were light bruises and scratches. 

“Your rib! It’s better now, monsters heal fast,”

“heh, yeah, it’s all thanks to you,”

Cherri smiled and pushed him down, pulling her blankets over the both of them. She grabbed one of her hair ties, pulled her messy hair back into a bun, and pulled herself into her new bone buddy.

“uhm.. c-cherri?” 

“Shush, you’re comfy, I’m comfy, it’s a match made in heaven,”

“don’t you want me to go make you breakfast?”

“Nope, too early,”

“i can go get your siblings ready for school?”

“It's Saturday, numbskull. I want you here with me right now, you can leave if you want. So stop trying to make excuses and sleep with me-”

Sans burst out laughing, hiding his blush with his wrist. Cherri froze and buried her face in her hands.

“Th-that came out wrong..”

**Saturday September 26th, 12:07pm**

Cherri laid in her bed, staring at the curtain of navy blue fabric that topped her bed frame. Sans went back to his room about an hour ago, Cherri had protested, but he just teased her and teleported away.

**What if I just?** She held her hand up and a spark of electricity came out, moving around in the air for a little before dissipating.

Her eyes lit up, maybe she could create something beautiful. She tried again, this time forming different shapes, or dots that spun around each other. She really was getting the hang of it, all by herself too! **Maybe magic isn’t as scary as I thought..** She brought the separate groups of lightning together, and created an outline of a heart-

There was a knock on her door

She flinched and wiped her hand across her artwork like she was cleaning a whiteboard. At the last second a part of the electricity came to life, and fell onto her bed. She yelped and scrambled to the floor. 

The person knocked again, “cherri? what’s going on, are you alright?”

“Just a minute Sans!” She slowly approached the glowing ball that sat on her bed. As she was just about to touch it, it sprung to life. It had two little button eyes, and white stick limbs. It had reminded her of a creature from a movie she had watched with the twins, but instead of it being black and made of soot or dust hers was lavender and made of, wait was that plasma? **Did I just create plasma?!**

The little creature squeaked and hopped into her hand. It hadn’t burned her bed like she expected, but she did feel the warm aura it gave off. “cherri?”

“Oh, coming!” She cupped her creation in her hands, and opened the door for Sans. It seemed as though she had accidentally stressed him out much more than she expected.

“are you alright?! what happened, why did you scream?!

“Woah, calm down! I’m alright, I just accidentally did a thing..” She started to grow quiet, but Sans heard what she said.

He sighed and raised an eyebrow, well, where his eyebrow would be, “what- what did you do?”

“Okay, before you say anything, I have no idea how I did this,”

“that isn’t helpi-”

“-Hush!” She held out her hands in front of him and revealed the little puff that was currently sitting down, looking up at him. “I was playing with my magic and accidentally made this little puffball!”

Sans snorted, “you- i can’t- oh my asgore,”

“What’s so funny?!”

He summoned a small skull, it seemed as though it had belonged to some sort of animal, “this is a gaster blaster, me, pops, and paps can all create these for combat,” The gaster blaster smiled? It licked Sans on the cheek. **It’s like a little puppy!** “but they’re still pretty cute. i was laughing because your magic is so powerful, but your spirit is- that!”

The puff ball seemed to whine at his comment, “Hey! You don’t even know what it’s capable of!”

“enlighten me then,”

“Challenge accepted, bonehead,” She hesitated, she had not thought this through, she didn’t even know how to use the creature. She took a deep breath and repeated certain words in her mind.

**Do not inflict damage  
Do not inflict damage  
Do not inflict damage  
Do not inflict damage  
Please do not inflict damage!**

Her little sprite nodded to her and puffed itself up into the air, like Kirby on Super Smash Bros. When it got high enough into the air, it’s eyes and limbs disappeared, leaving just a floating ball of plasma. She whispered, staring hard at her creation, “Now,”

It exploded, forcing a wave of a soft, bright warmth throughout the room. When the violet light died down, it fell to the ground, bouncing a little, and rubbing its eyes. She scooped it back into her hand, letting it rest on her shoulder.

“..okay fine that was pretty cool,” The tables had turned, now Cherri was wearing that shit-eating grin, he pretended to be hurt, “don’t look at me like that!” He sighed dramatically.

Cherri laughed and flicked him on the forehead, “What did you want? You’re the one who came to see me,”

“oh yea, forgot about that. i wanna show you around the underground, y’know since you’re living with us and all,”

“Sure, I’ll be downstairs when I’m ready to go okay?” Sans smiled and gave her a thumbs up before teleporting away.

Cherri closed her door and laid her sprite down onto her bed as she looked through the new clothes that were provided to her, it squeaked to get her attention, “Oh! Are you feeling better?” It nodded, “I was thinking, how would you like to be called a Plasma Puff?” It clapped and jumped in a little circle, she pulled out a brown overall dress. It seemed as though they decided on a light academia style for Cherri, and she kinda liked it.

She laid the rest of her clothes on her bed, her puff kept pointing at her, like it wanted something, “Huh? Do you want me to send you back or something?” It nodded, “Alright, I’ll try okay?”

She put her hand onto it’s head and sent it away with a violet flash, her eyes still weren't in the best shape, but it didn’t hurt too badly.

Cherri put on her sunscreen and got dressed in the light brown plaid overall dress, a cream blouse with a Peter Pan collar decorated in lace, white lace knee high socks, brown Mary Jane shoes, and a brown cardigan. She tied half of her hair up into a bun with a brown ribbon, she headed into her bathroom, and hesitated before she allowed herself to grab her makeup bag. **Weird, I just sorta feel like looking cute lately.**

They had even given her a few new parasols, she chose one that matched the pattern of her plaid dress, decorated with white lace along the rim. She had been a little careless lately with protecting her skin, and looking like an actual cherry in front of Sans wasn’t ideal.

She put on red lip gloss, and grabbed her glasses, she stopped in her tracks. **Did.. did Sans fix these for me? ..How sweet.** She slid them on, grabbed her bag, and began to head downstairs. But before she left her room, she headed back, put some blush on her nose, and sprayed rose water onto herself. **For good luck! Totally, everyone knows that rose water is associated with luck! Nothing more and nothing less..**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Woah woah woah! Before you leave, I want to ask my lovely reading a very important question! This story is quickly coming to an end, and will be fully published soon, and I already have many ideas for my next books! But I don't know which one I want to do next.. So I want to ask you guys! Comment which AU you would like to read next! Sure, all of these will be published eventually, but I just don't know where to start.**
> 
> **Dancetale - Bonnibel** is a foster kid who was convinced by their favorite brat, Frisk, to leave. She has been taking ballet classes her whole life, and took it upon herself to teach Frisk. 
> 
> **Underfell - Rue** probably shouldn't be alive, neither should **Eva** , and they know it. The one thing that she doesn't know, or well- remember is why this certain skeleton has a bone to pick with her.
> 
> **Mafiafell - Mirabelle** is the queen of her nation, forced to take the thrown instead of her older brother by the wishes of her people. The same day she had lost her mother's life, her father's health, and her sight to an attack from those under the Deltarune.
> 
> **Oceantale - Kishi** is a princess, the child of the allegiance between the merfolk and the sirens. As she was exploring a child fell into the water, young and scared. She used her magic to bring air bubbles down to that child, and sent them back up to their ship, only to get caught in some sort of net.
> 
> **Underswap - Vivi** probably wouldn't survive a fall like that, but for some reason her little brother wouldn't take no for an answer. Hopefully her wheelchair doesn't break on the way down-
> 
> **Dancefell - Kandi** won't hesitate to take on a challenge, and this "Papyrus" guy, was going to be her best one yet. **(Will be based off of Alpha-Maia 's Oneshot, "Dancefell! Papyrus x Rival! Singer! Reader." - from Wattpad - I loved it and I got permission to turn it into an actual storyy!!)**


	23. Cotton Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning!  
>  Parts of his chapter my be triggering to people who suffer from anxiety, depression, and/or PTSD. Proceed with caution.  
> Trigger warning for:  
> Kidnapping  
> Drugging**
> 
> **:)**

**Saturday September 26th, 12:43pm**

Before Cherri could even touch the railing on her way downstairs, she heard sobbing from the twins’ room, loud sobbing. She rushed over and opened their door, “Hey, what happened?!”

She found Jade crying hysterically, and Sage with tears in his eyes as he tried to comfort her. “Rosiee!” Sage whined, “I didn’t mean to, I promise!!”

Cherri sat on the floor with them and took Jade into her arms, “Mean to do what?”

“Me and Jade were play fighting, and I pushed her, and now a spot on her neck looks like me!” He sniffled, “Did I hurt her?”

Cherri raised an eyebrow, moving Jades hair out of the way to look at her neck. Sage wasn’t wrong, there was a pale spot on her neck, the spot contracted Jade’s naturally browned skin, and was very similar in color to Cherri and Sage’s own skin. 

Jade hiccuped and turned to Cherri, crawling out of her lap, “R-rosie, Sage didn’t do it!” She pouted and showed Cherri her hands, there were a couple more pale patches on her hands as well. **Oh-** They were pretty small, but noticeable. **Damn, skin conditions really run through the family, huh?** “I don’t know what’s wrong and I have another one on my back and they look weird and-”

“Jade,” Cherri put cupped her cheeks with her hands, “Kiddo, you’re just special, some other people have pale spots just like you!”

“Really?”

“Yep!” Cherri quickly pulled out her phone and showed Jade and Sage a few pictures of models with vitiligo. “See? You’re a very lucky kid, you get to have really pretty skin!”

“Like cotton candy!” Sage yelled, Jade’s eyes lit up as she whipped away her and her brother’s tears.

Cherri giggled, “Sure, like cotton candy. Jade, I am almost certain that you have what is called vitiligo, but we still have to take you to a doctor to be sure, alright?”

She whined, “Noooo! I hate going to the doctors!”

“Don’t worry, it’ll only be a check up, now I want you two to be good while I’m out,”

“You’re going somewhere?”

“Can I come?” 

“Where’s Juniper?”

“Are you going with Sans again?”

The twins instantly bombarded Cherri with questions, she should’ve been used to it by now, but it was the last question that both of them seemed so excited for that caught Cherri off guard “W-wait, how did you two know that I’ve been hanging out with Sans recently?”

“Juniper told us!” Sage said with a smile, he had gotten louder since he met papyrus, Sage idolized him. As long as he was happy, Cherri didn’t mind. She shook her head and sighed.

“Yes I’m heading out, not today, why don’t you two go look for him, and yes I am going with Sans,”

Jade hopped up and grabbed Sage’s hand before running out the door, “Okay Sissy!”

Cherri followed them down the stairs while Jade chose to ride the railing down, it always made her stomach drop when Cherri saw them doing things like that. Especially on a hard, steep, marble staircase.

Sans was sitting on the couch next to Juniper and Frisk, who were speaking to each other in sign language, he saw Cherri out of the corner of his eye and got up stretching, “you ready?”

“Mmhm!”

Sans smiled and waited by the door for Cherri, she made sure that as she passed Juniper, she smacked him on the back of the head. “What the- CheRi!” His voice cracked, Cherri laughed at him and stuck her tongue out as she walked outside with Sans, opening her parasol.

“So.. where are we going?” 

“just to grillby’s, i thought you might want somethin’ to eat. we can’t go too far, i don’t want you near the bad parts of the underground. oh and you can have your ears showing here, nobody’ll care,”

She nodded, allowed her rabbit ears to appear and smirked at Sans, “Wait, was this just some clever plan to get me to go on a date with you?”

Sans’ face flushed, he scratched the back of his skull, “oh no! you caught me!!’ He tried to play it off, after all she was only teasing, right? The thought stung a bit, but he brushed it off and continued their walk to Grillby’s.

The walk was short but entertaining, Sans refused to ease up on the puns, and Cherri’s giggles and snorts could never disappoint. She reacted similarly to Papyrus when it came to puns, but would sometimes come up with her own.

Cherri tried to calm her laughter as they approached the bar Sans had told her about, “Okay- okay, I’ve got one! Why shouldn’t you interrupt Papyrus while he’s working on his puzzles?”

“i don’t know, why?”

“Because you might hear some crosswords!” 

Cherri’s eyes lit up when the sound of Sans’ laughter filled her ears, “that- that was good! i knew you’d get the hang of it,”

When the pair made it to Grillby's, Sans opened the door for Cherri, and led her to the bar. They sat down together as Cherri observed the unfamiliar surroundings. It was a pretty big restaurant, there were many couples and groups of friends eating at their booths or at the bar. A shiver went down her spine when she saw a wide doorway that led to another area, covered by a curtain, a sign stuck next to the opening, reading the times for shows, and the price of renting. Renting what though? She didn’t really want to ask.

She looked forward to find a man made of fire, her uneasiness didn’t cease. She honestly felt a little worse, like she had forgotten something she couldn’t understand. 

“Keep an eye on him,” It was that young boy again. This time Cherri didn’t bother to look around to find where the voice came from, she knew that she wouldn’t get an answer. His words echoed through her mind as she tried to calm the anxiety that slowly began to flood her senses.

“cherri!” 

“Huh? What- what is it?”

“i was asking you what you wanted to eat, are you alright?”

“Y-yeah! Fries, I’ll have fries,” Sans nodded to who she assumed to be Grillby and he wrote down their orders and left. Eventually Cherri was able to let her guard down as she played with her food, she wasn’t that hungry anymore.

Her afternoon improved by a landslide when they left, Sans showed her the library and love hotel, which used to be a local inn. After around two hours of exploring Sans teleported them back home, surprisingly it was empty downstairs. Cherri sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her, calling Sans over. 

He didn’t look so well, his skull was bright blue and he was sweating. Having taken care of sick kids countless times, Cherri knew something was wrong. Once Sans sat down besides Sans she crawled over and sat with her knees under her body, resting her hand on Sans’ skull to check his temperature. “Are you sick? You don’t look well, you should really be in bed right now.. I could make you some tea or something-”

“cherri.” His voice commanded her to stop speaking. If he spoke this way to her at any other time than now, she would’ve snapped back and given him the cold shoulder, but she felt it was best to listen to him.

“Y-yes Sans?”

He took her hand off of his skull and laid a folded piece of paper onto her palm. It was clear that he was debating whether he should teleport away or not, but Cherri noticed and grabbed onto his jacket with a firm grip as she unfolded the note with her free hand. It took a couple seconds, but she got it. 

She looked at Sans’ handwriting, she snorted at the fact that it was exactly like the font he was named after. She shook her head and decided to actually read what was written.

She was speechless, it felt like an entirely different person wrote this letter. She folded the letter back neatly and tucked it into her pocket, it was now something extremely special to her, and she planned on keeping it. Her face burned a bright red as she turned to face Sans with stars in her eyes.

She ignored the strange feeling inside of her soul, it was searching for something. She stood up and pulled Sans onto his feet as well, a nervous smile spread across her face, “I really like you too.. in that way I mean!” Then it hit her. Ivory had clearly found out before Cherri did. Her best friend didn’t even have to meet him in person to realize how hard Cherri had fallen for him.

She cringed and face palmed, still keeping her grip on Sans. “w-what?” He asked.

“I just don’t know how I didn’t recognize my feelings for you sooner..” She turned her head to look at Sans.

She pulled him into a tight hug, intentionally putting her arms around his neck so he would have to place his around her waist. The couple could’ve stayed in that embrace forever, but sadly the plot has to be continued, maybe next time! 

Cherri’s eyes widened as she felt the unknown, yet such a familiar feeling start to become more powerful. She wanted to warn Sans, but she couldn’t speak. She wanted to push him away, but she couldn’t move. She didn’t want to hurt him, but she couldn’t even speak. 

A strange mix of rainbow fire shot from her soul, luckily avoiding Sans’ soul, not so luckily still dealing damage he couldn't take. The strange magic tried to take something, but something else prevented it. Her body was released when she felt Sans fall to his knees, she let go of him. “Oh! Oh my gods! Sans? Are you alright?! I didn’t- It wasn’t-” She hesitated and held her hand out to Sans to help him up.

He used his magic to push her away a little. “s-stop, don’t touch me right- right now...” He winced and he pulled himself up and slowly walked into Gaster’s lab, clutching his chest. All Cherri did was watch him leave. She had gone from a hysterical love high, down to a ‘I just almost fucking killed my crush-’ low. 

Her mind was dark, and dangerous for her well being. There were many things that she believed deserved to happen to her for what she did, but someone reassured her. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t your fault,” The voice spoke, twice in one day. That was new. 

Cherri wiped her tears and tried to ignore her actions- or whoever’s actions for the time being. She grabbed her purse and worse bag, changed into some sweats, and started walking to work. She had the time, and she really needed to get out of the house, desperately.

**Saturday September 26th, 7:58pm**

The first half of Cherri’s shift felt incredibly slow. She had painted on her smile as usual, but was only semi-responsive to the customers. All she wanted was to get up on stage, and feel that temporary release of all her troubles, like she was the only person there. 

Well the time eventually came, and her dress was much more formal than usual. She wore a black sleeveless ball gown that was decorated with soft lace. She brushed her hair down for this song, all of it. After Cherri finished with her makeup she headed behind those velvet curtains she had become more than acquainted with.

She tried hard to not think about Sans, but it was incredibly hard. She had so many questions. **Is he okay? Is he upset with me? Will he ever talk to me again?!** But before she could reason with herself, she felt the warmth of the stage lights illuminate her skin. **Oh well, at least I don’t have to smile for this song.**

**(https://youtu.be/m3lF2qEA2cw)  
(When the captions for the video don’t help- this song is easily the hardest ones I’ve had to write lyrics for. Sorry if they’re wonky)**

“When you were here before  
Couldn’t look you in the eye  
You’re just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry

You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You’re so very special

But I’m a creep—  
I’m a weirdo...  
What the hell am I doing here..?  
I don’t belong here

I don’t care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul

And I want you to notice...  
When I’m not around  
You’re so very special  
Yeah, I wish I was special

But I’m a creep—  
I’m a weirdo...  
What the hell am I doing here..?  
I don’t belong here

Oh~ oh~!

She run~!  
Oh, she’s running out again~  
I said she’s running out-  
She runs- runs runs~ runs—!

What I said? I said she runs~!  
I said she- ba bum da dm da..

Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You’re so very special  
Yeah, I wish I was special

But I’m a creep~! Oo~  
I said it- I’m a weirdo...  
What the hell am I doing~ here..  
I don’t belong.. mm-

I’m a creep— ah!  
I’m- I’m a weirdo! oh~  
What the hell am I doing here~?! Oh yeah, oh no, oh-!  
I don’t belong here! Oo~

I don’t belong here…”

Cherri opened her eyes and allowed them to focus on her surroundings. Her eyes were wet, and her arms were slightly trembling. She wiped the water from her cheek, and her soul dropped. Standing at the back of the bar was Sans and Gaster. She instinctively took a step back, dropping the microphone and quickly rushing back into her dressing room. her tears refuelled and dripping down her collarbone and down her chest. 

Her shakes only got worse and worse as she got changed back into her sweats. She remembered Luci telling her about how during her break, she takes a nap under her counter. So Cherri sat under her counter and she tried to bring herself back to reality. She didn’t exactly have the time to bring lunch for herself. The darker enclosed area was a little more calming, but Cherri was still very much not okay. 

She took a deep breath and wiped off whatever was left of her makeup, and tied her hair back into her low bun. Her stomach growled, maybe food would help. When she had walked to work, she happened to notice that Grillby’s was only a few blocks away. Those fries did seem pretty good right about now. 

She slid on her glasses, took a deep breath, and cleaned up her area, leaving a note on her mirror written in lipstick. 

“Forgot to pack my lunch! Heading out to get something to eat, I’ll be back soon,”  
-Cherri

She grabbed her purse and headed out. She really didn’t have much on her at the time, just her bag, some loose candies, her wallet, and her phone. 

After a short walk, she entered Grillby’s and sat at the bar. Grillby approached her with a soft smile, “Hello again, what’s a pretty lady like you doing here alone?”

She sighed and forced a small smile, “I’m on break from work, I’m a singer,” Her voice was shaky, she kept her eyes down. It felt like something in her head was just itching to say something. 

He nodded, taking a few others’ orders before returning back to her, “What may I get for you? Do you want something special to help get you through the rest of your shift?”

“Hmm, what? Oh! Oh- no, no thank you. I can’t legally drink until late October. Just fries and water please,” Grillby nodded and left to serve his other customers. She held her head in her temples, resting her eyes as she waited for her food to arrive.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw Grillby mixing her glass, the sound of the ice clicking on the glass was nice. It was hard for her to focus, so she didn’t think much of it. She was served her food, and she started with her fries, actually gaining some of her energy back. She sighed, and took a long sip of her water.

She didn’t feel so energetic anymore. Her senses just felt, fuzzy all of a sudden. Her vision was blurry even though she was wearing her glasses, and the voices of the monsters around her were muffled. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to think straight, but her thoughts were all over the place. When she looked back up, she found Grillby, smiling in front of her, he knew what was happening. 

“The boss will just love to see who found Azzy,”

Cherri was barely able to pull together her webbed thoughts during her last few seconds of consciousness.

**Why would he have to stir my water?**

Then she was out.


	24. Opal & Dixie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning!  
>  Parts of his chapter my be triggering to people who suffer from anxiety, depression, and/or PTSD. Proceed with caution.  
> Trigger warning for:  
> Sex Trafficking  
> Drugging  
> Assault**

“Howdy,”

Cherri awoke in a room devoid of color, it was endless, lifeless, and a little hopeless. She turned to where the voice came from, it was the young monster from her dream! She hadn’t expected to actually find the source to his voice. “H-hello..?”

He smiled at her, she could see the guilt and sadness in his eyes, “Sorry I got you into this mess..”

“Who are you? Where am I?”

“I.. can’t answer that, and you’re asleep. I brought your conscious to this place so we could speak,”

Cherri stopped and thought for a second. **Then where is my body? The last thing I can remember is Grillby smiling at me.. Why?**

“Your body is still in Grillby’s building..”

“You can hear my thoughts?”

“Y-yes, but I need to tell you everything I can before my time runs out..” Cherri nodded, acknowledging the anxiety in his voice. He was a goat monster, white and fluffy. He sort of looked like her in some aspects. By looks alone he seemed to be maybe ten years old. But something just seemed stagnant about him, like he was stuck on pause.

He took another deep breath, “I am the monster who you are connected with, you’re dad is the one who connected our souls. I’ve been with you since _that_ day. I wasn’t really able to talk to you before you started college, I have to draw energy from the monsters around you to be able to speak. I’ve been preparing for the day that I would be able to have a conversation with you, I didn’t think it would be like this though,” He sighed, “I’m sorry about Sans, that was my fault. I tried to draw energy from him, but I forgot how small his soul was. I didn’t m-mean to hurt him..” He was tearing up.

Cherri gave him a soft smile before giving the monster a tight hug, “Hey it’s alright, we all make mistakes,”

He nodded and rubbed his eyes before continuing, “When you find out my name, I will be able to speak with you freely. I- I’m going to help you get out of the situation that you’re in! I promise that I won’t let anything too bad happen,”

Cherri smiled and tightened the hug, “Thank you, I’m guessing this is the end of our chat?” She sighed as she pulled away.

He nodded, “Yes, I’ll talk with you when I can!”

“I know you will,” 

**Sunday September 27th, Unknown Time, Morning?**

Cherri woke up to her face being held by a hand that was a little too hot for comfort, Grillby smiled, “Ah, you’re finally awake. I’m here to give you your orders, and a mild explanation of why you’re here,”

She tried to struggle, but whatever was put into her drink left her weak and tired. Usually this would be the point where she would just show him how defiant she could be, but she knew that wasn’t the smartest option. Cherri had noticed that monsters were incredibly strong, and this one was no different. She didn’t even know if she could even summon her powers under all this stress.

“Hmm nothing to say? Sans said you were the _fiery_ type,” **Sans? Does Sans know that I’m here? Did he _want_ him to take me here?!** Cherri bit her lip and held her poker face strong, there was no way in hell she was going to let this prick take advantage of her.

“Maybe this’ll get a reaction out of you,” He dropped her chin and moved one of his hands to her upper-outer thigh. He dug his fingers into her to prevent her from moving.

Cherri’s eyes shot daggers. “What the hell are you doing?”

“You’ll see,” Cherri’s eyes widened as she felt her skin burning. Her first test with Gaster had felt worse, but this wasn’t at all pleasant. Even though she was in pain, she was still stubborn enough to keep a straight face, expressing her pain in the clenching of her fists. When Grillby retracted his hand it was shown that he had burned the letter G onto her thigh.

He chuckled when Cherri saw what he had done, “Boss is currently out of town, I doubt that he would care about what I do to you, so you’re going to be.. _volunteering_ at my business here until he gets back. Maybe he’ll let me keep you, you just fit in so well with the other girls,” Grillby pushed her down, “You’re uniform is the red one, I’ve been told that the color looks good on you,” He got up and left the room, locking the door behind him.

**So much for hanging out with Vanya and Luci today..**

As Cherri reached to touch her new injury, a voice from behind her spoke. “Touchin’ it won’t do you no good, sweetheart,” She turned around, realizing that she had barely even looked at where she was.

Behind her were three mattresses with comforters on top, and a dim lamp that sat on a white nightstand, lighting up the windowless room. On one of the mattresses sat an orange and white bunny monster with deep brown eyes, she had her legs crossed and was facing Cherri.

On the second mattress laid a black bunny monster with white spots, who seemed to be asleep. “Dixie, I’m Dixie,” The orange rabbit spoke. She pushed the black bunny beside her with her foot, “Hey, wake up, we have a new friend,”

The black bunny sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes before looking at Cherri, her iris were pale and glossy “Hello, I’m Opal-” Her vision cleared, “A human?” Dixie shrugged.

Cherri took a deep breath, “I’m Cherri, and I’m only part human. What did Grillby mean when he said volunteering?”

The monsters looked at each other for a few seconds before Opal sighed, “You’ve been brought here, taken to say the least, to stand as one of Grillby’s entertainers. Dixie has been here for a few months, I’ve been here for a few years by now, I was probably around your age when I got here. You see.. we are up to be _rented_ by customers in the evening. We will be taken into a fancy room, and we are to do _anything_ we are told... That’s what he meant,”

Cherri didn’t respond, she had never expected to be forced into this kind of business. Dixie motioned for Cherri to come sit on her mattress, when she moved Dixie started to brush through her hair. Opal continued, “We should be given breakfast soon, after we eat we will be taken to our stage. We’ll be expected to perform something for them. Okay? If you don’t want your price to be lowered, then you have to listen to what he says. My price was lowered and my time blocks were shortened once, I think I had met 16 different men that night,”

Dixie passed Cherri her uniform, before continuing to brush the knots out of her hair, she added “Since you’re such a rare ‘find’, pure white, on the younger side too, I wouldn’t be surprised if you had more than a few customers tonight. Make sure you get all dolled up before boss gets back,”

Opal moved in front of Cherri and brightened the lamp, she flinched when she saw Cherri, “Oh my, how- how old even are you?” She held Cherri’s face as she began to treat her burn with medicine, and her face with makeup.

“..I’m eighteen,” Cherri hesitated, she didn’t really want to speak right now. 

Opal was seething, yet her movements on Cherri were still calm and gentle. “Of course you are. I swear that everytime he brings someone new, they’re younger than the last. Yep, I was exactly your age when I got here,” She scoffed.

A soft clanking was heard on their door, Dixie smiled, and got up to open the door. A ghost was using her energy to hold up a tray of food, using the tray to hit the door, since she was unable to knock. “Hey Erie, is Boss overworking you again?” 

She flew inside and rested the tray down before laying on the ground, “Oh I’m exhausted, I don’t think he understands how difficult it is to maintain physical contact with something like this!” She sat up and made eye contact with Cherri, “Oh, hello, I’m Erie,”

Opal finished Cherri’s makeup by putting red lipstick on her lips, faded at the edges. The makeup wasn’t strong at all, it was soft and detailed. Opal finished her and Dixie’s makeup, then moved to the tray, it was mostly just fruit. Opal spoke for Cherri, “That’s Cherri, she got here late last night. Go easy on her, she’s pretty young,”

Erie immediately flew up to Cherri, analyzing her face in great detail. “ I’m cool with her, but girly, you better eat and get dressed before Boss comes back, take my word for it,” Cherri nodded and sat with her new friends, eating her portion of food, and changing into her outfit. 

She wore a fitted deep red crop top with puffy short sleeves, a tight dark red skirt, a black choker, golden heart earrings, wide black fishnets, and red kitten heels. Opal and Dixie wore something similar, the only differences were that their skirts were black, and their chokers were red.

**(A/N: Think of the uniforms for Melanie Martinez’s K-12, specifically the song Detention)**

Cherri finally took her time to process her situation, and quickly began trying to come up with a plan to get out, Opal frowned, “No, don’t even think about it. I know that look, Cherri. At least spend a day or two getting used to this before making any _brash_ decisions,” **She’s right, I need to know where I am to be able to leave safely- somewhat safely.**

Just as Opal finished her sentence Grillby entered the room, a smirk spread across his face, “I see that you two have welcomed your new roommate,” He shot a glare at Erie, “Assistant, I’m sure you have much more important things to do than chit-chat with our workers?” She quickly nodded and phased through the wall. “Now now, I’m sure you all know what time it is, hurry up, we’re opening in five minutes. And you, _Rosemary_ , you will keep your rabbit ears out if you know what’s best for you.”

He opened the door wider for the girls to leave, Dixie took Cherri’s hand and sped out with Opal. **I’m going to get those three out of here one way or another. I know I will.**

“Good luck,” The young goat squeaked.


	25. Toxic Flammability

**Sunday September 27th, Afternoon**

**~Sans~**

**how does she do this?** Sans was downstairs, with the twins. Sage had noticed that Cherri wasn’t home before sunrise, and decided to wake Sans, and he wasn’t a morning person.

When Jade found out, she started acting up, ignoring others, and either hiding in Cherri’s closet or under her bed.

Then finally Juniper found out, he was clearly the most panicked one of the siblings. He tried his best to keep the twins from getting into trouble but Sage was acting more erratic, Jade knew that she was breaking rules, and Sans had no idea how to help control the two.

“jade.. can you please try to calm down?”

“NO! Only Cherri and Juniper can tell me what to do!” She was shaking, Juniper embraced her.

Sans and Juniper were on the couch with the twins, watching a few Studio Ghibli movies. Sans needed some air, he said that he would be right back and sat outside his back door. **where is she?**

**did she choose to leave? did i hurt her? does she hate me? will i ever see her again? why wouldn’t she tell anyone?** He took a deep breath. **no, she wouldn’t leave without her siblings. was she taken? is she hurt? i.. i need to find her, and i can’t do it alone.**

So he asked for help.

“heya undyne,”

“Sans? You don’t usually call, what’s up?”

“...”

“Sans?”

“i need your help.”

**~Cherri~**

Cherri was led to their “stage.” If you could even call it that, it made it seem as though they were dolls in a container. A small, but tall stage stood in the middle of the room. When the girls stepped inside a glass barrier rose, trapping them inside. It then fogged up, the glass becoming opaque. Behind them were an assortment of different instruments in pretty good condition. The guitar especially caught Cherri’s eye, it’s been a while since she had used one.

Dixie sighed, “Well, what are we going to sing today? We always have to decide at the last minute, and by the looks of it Cherri has to be the lead,”

Opal placed Cherri in the front center, “Cherri do you have any experience in singing?”

“Y-yes, I do. I’m a music education major at my college,” 

Opal smiled, “Great! You can sing whatever, me and Dixie will catch on. I think you already know what kind of music Grillby is looking for,”

Cherri nodded, Opal and Dixie got into the same pose but mirrored, “What are you doing?”

Dixie spoke, “We have to get in our poses early, we don’t know when Grillby will start the show and bring down the glass,”

“Oh!” Cherri facepalmed and grabbed the guitar before getting into her own pose, going over the lyrics to the song she was going to sing. Deciding to start the song off by quickly tuning the guitar. It clearly hadn’t been used in a while, but it was still in pretty good shape.

The glass eventually cleared and lowered. The group that watched them was small, but focused on them, too focused. It was like they were burning holes in her chest with her eyes, but they weren’t the ones she had to worry about.

**(https://youtu.be/I38A4s-pEU0)**

“Baby can't you see, I’m calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning.  
It’s dangerous, now I’m falling

There’s no escape, I can’t wait  
I need a hit, baby give me it  
You’re dangerous, now I’m loving it

Too high, can’t come- down  
Losing my head spinning ‘round and ‘round~  
Do you feel me now?

With the taste of your lips, I’m on ride~  
You’re toxic, I’m slipping under  
With a- taste of a poison paradise

I’m addicted to you  
Don’t you know that you’re toxic?

And I love what you do  
Don’t you know that you’re toxic?

It’s getting late to give you up  
I took a sip from my devil’s cup  
Slowly it’s taking over me

Too hot, can’t come- down  
Losing my head spinning ‘round and ‘round~  
Do you feel me now?

With the taste of your lips, I’m on a ride~  
You’re toxic I’m slipping under  
With a- taste of a poison paradise

I’m addicted to you  
Don’t you know that you’re toxic?

And I love what you do  
Don’t you know that you’re toxic?

Yeah I love what you do  
Don’t you know that you’re toxic?”

Opal and Dixie were able to pick the song up fast, adding their own harmonies and dancing to the music. They had clearly figured out how to perfect their performances, while giving the least amount of effort possible.

“With the taste of your lips i'm on a ride  
You're toxic, im slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise

I’m addicted to you  
Don’t you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do  
Don’t you know that you’re toxic−?

Intoxicate me now, with your lovin’ now  
I think I’m ready now, I think I’m ready now  
Intoxicate me now, with your lovin’ now  
I think I’m ready now

Intoxicate me now, with your lovin’ now  
I think I’m ready now, I think I’m ready now  
Intoxicate me now, with your lovin’ now  
I think I’m ready now—

Intoxicate me now.”

A soft applause and a couple creepy smiles spread across their little audience. The glass rose and fogged back up

“Guess you weren’t kiddin’ ‘bout the music thing, you a prodigy or somethin’?” Dixie smiled at Cherri, motioning down to the guitar she was holding.

Cherri’s eyes lit up as she sat down, letting her hands play a few random cords, “You could say something like that, I guess. Sorry if the song choice was weird, I don’t know many _suggestive_ songs..”

“Don’t worry, that song was similar to what we usually sing,” Dixie sat down as well.

“Well, what do we do now?”

“We wait. We’ll be given lunch in a few hours, then people can start renting,” Opal stated before sitting down and resting her eyes. Cherri began playing a few anime openings that she learned by ear. Before they moved Juniper would steal Cherri from her study sessions, forcing her to binge anime with him.

The day passed slowly, very slowly. Cherri wasn’t exactly used to being so idle for so long. All she could do was think, and she had many things to think about. **What is the little goat boy’s name? How could I get into contact with anyone outside of here? How big is this section of Grillby’s? Will I ever be able to leave?** She was snapped out of her thoughts when the glass cleared and sank.

“Dixie! You’re first tonight,” Grillby pulled her by the wrist off the ground, throwing her towards a customer. She gave him a small curtsy and followed him out of sight.

Grillby grabbed Cherri’s chin pulling her face towards him, “You better not try anything tonight, when you are rented you are to refer to your current owner as ‘sir’ or ‘master.’ You will treat him with respect. If I even get one complaint about you, there will be serious consequences. Do you understand?”

Cherri looked away, “Y-yes sir,”

“You will look me in the eyes when talking to me.” Grillby growled, he heated his hand, starting to burn her face.

Cherri averted her eyes back onto him, “Yes sir..”

“Better,” He dropped her face, backing away from her. “Opal, you’re next.”

Cherri backed away from him, feeling something inside of her broken. Grillby was incredibly intimidating, and he knew it. She didn’t like him, and definitely wouldn’t admit it, but she was terrified of him. The feeling of burning skin wasn’t very pleasant, something she didn’t want to experience again.

Opal stood up and dusted her clothes off, as she walked over to her buyer you could hear the sound of her heels on the wood. She gave the man a curtsy and let him lead her away. 

“Now be a good little human and wait your turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick author's note!  
>  **Thank you!  
>  Thank you for 96 kudos!  
> Thank you for 1563 hits!  
> Thank you for all of your lovely comments!  
> And thank you for reading!**
> 
> **You don't understand how much this means to me, and how much I've improved. I hope you all stay to watch me grow in the future. Thank you.**


	26. Liquid Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello lovelies!  
>  Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I'm in highschool and the end of the semester is coming up. Which means I've had a lot more work than usual! Anyways I've been also working on planning out the Mermaidtale story! I've changed a lot of things recently, so I'll post the new summary on here once I get a better idea of what I'm going to do!  
> I hope you enjoy!**
> 
> **Warning!  
>  Parts of his chapter my be triggering to people who suffer from anxiety, depression, and/or PTSD. Proceed with caution.  
> Trigger warning for:  
> Blood and injuries  
> Fire burning skin**

**Sunday September 27th, Evening**

“Now be a good little human and wait your turn,”

It had barely even been a minute before Grillby had returned for her. She was grabbed by her hair and flung over to the monster she was to tend to. When she was able to collect her balance, she looked up to find an orange dinosaur monster tower over her. A shiver ran down her spine, as she quickly curtsied. 

“This is a coworker of mine, he will be your first owner so you do not tarnish my reputation. Think of it as a training day. Don’t mess it up,”

“Yes sir,” Cherri turned over to the monster, “H-hello sir,”

The dino smiled, and gave Grillby a look before leading Cherri to their room, “This way, Dear,” The monster’s voice was low and smooth, similar to Grillby’s, but with much less.. _Acidity_. 

The man led them into a large fancy bedroom. Almost everything was either black or deep red. He sat down on the bed, loosening his tie. “Since you are new to this, I’m going to go easy on you. You may go into the bathroom and prepare yourself for me, I want you to be clean,”

Cherri nodded and rushed into the bathroom, noticing that there was no lock on the door. She shivered as she undressed so she could take her shower, but the choker wouldn’t come off. She just felt _dirty_ , the amount of times she had been touched by Grillby made her blood boil in the worst way possible. Well, that and she was pretty dirty anyways, the room she shared with Dixie and Opal wasn’t exactly the cleanest.

After finally rinsing all of the conditioner out of her hair, Cherri heard an impatient knock on the door. “Darling, you mustn't keep me waiting, or maybe I’ll have to start our little.. _session_ in the shower with you~”

Her eyes widened as she clenched her fists. She put on her fake voice, trying her best not to sound too, well, angry. “J-just a minute sir! You’ve seen how long my hair is,” She shut off the faucet and dried herself off with force, making her skin a little red.

**You know what?! Fuck him! No way I’m letting some snobby ass bitch put his hands on me! Who is he to think that he can just rent an actual living person?!** She let her anger overtake her ration and screamed at the door, “¡PUEDES IR AL INFIERNO, ERES SUPERFICIAL, INEPTO E IDIOTA, ERES LO PEOR DE LO PEOR, MUERE AHORA!”

**↓**

**“YOU CAN GO TO HELL! YOU ARE SUPERFICIAL, INEPTATE AND AN IDIOT, YOU ARE THE WORST OF THE WORST, DIE NOW!"**

Cherri’s hands quickly covered her mouth, and she took a step back. It was the dead silence that frightened her the most. **What did I just do.. I- I don’t have time! I need to hide, NOW!** She thought hard as felt her magic reacting with her choker, she couldn’t do much but she had an idea. 

She turned into a bunny, it wasn’t as hard as she expected it to be. The choker on her neck was similar to the necklace her mother gave her, but she could actually _feel_ the magic drain from her, and it hurt. The choker stayed around her neck like a collar and her surroundings growing so much larger put her head in disabilitating pain. She had to hurry, she scooped her clothes up in her mouth and hopped into the cabinet under the sink, closing the door behind her. 

The bathroom door slammed open, Cherri’s ears curled around her face for safety, she was just glad that this force wouldn’t be used against her, hopefully. She was lucky to have been able to hide. She had never felt this kind of fear before, she heard the shower curtains be thrown to the ground as he destroyed the placem shouting. She knew that she would be found sooner or later.

It was sooner.

“Don’t let him know that you can use your magic..” Cherri’s friend spoke to her again. She couldn’t use much, but she was able to do what she needed to.

She was lucky to have this goat monster stuck to her side.

Sure she was able to avoid that reptilian monster that she was assigned to, but it only took mere seconds before Grillby found her. When she heard Grillby storming towards the bathroom, she hopped out of the cabinet, changed back into her ‘human’ form, and got dressed quickly. She backed into the corner of the bathroom as Grillby burned hotter and hotter, glowing a shade of indigo instead of his regular blue. 

He grabbed her by one of her rabbit ears and dragged her down the hallway. Cherri’s ears were sensitive, just holding onto them too tightly could be extremely painful. She was already in tears, trying her best to keep up with Grillby to stop the pulling. She could try to stop the straining, but she had no clue how to stop the burning, and her fur burnt fast.

She was thrown into a room that seemed like some sort of closet after Grillby dragged a long burn covering her ear. He shut and locked the door behind her, leaving her in the dark.

She caught her breath and massaged her left ear, it had been ripped a little. Cherri felt a little light headed, she had never been good with blood, just the thought of it made her ill. Well, that wasn’t the only thing that made her feel ill, the smell of burning flesh, her adrenaline fading, and the feeling of her senses muffling was only adding to her nausea. Maybe some sleep would make everything feel a little better, but she was already out before she was able to make the decision.

She needed to plan her actions carefully, and she had all the time in the world to do just that.


	27. Eyes like Opals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning!  
>  Parts of his chapter my be triggering to people who suffer from anxiety, depression, and/or PTSD. Proceed with caution.  
> Trigger warning for:  
> Blood and injuries**

**Thursday October 1st, Night**

Cherri had worked hard to tolerate everything that happened to her, except what she was expected to tolerate, of course. Day after day she would repeat the same schedule, wake up, sing, hide from customers, run from Grillby, fight, be healed. Grillby would always have Erie heal Cherri in the night, he couldn’t risk having his customers rent a damaged girl.

The one thing that Cherri knew for sure, was that she wasn’t going to be here much longer. You see, when she would run from Grillby, she would take notes on her surroundings. Where his office was, where the dining room was, and exactly where the closest exit was. 

She even schemed with her coworkers, to find out what their magic does, and how powerful all of them were. With the help of the young monster that she was connected to she made a plan, and pitched it to the girls. Erie took her instructions and left the building to find where she needed to go later.

“S-so.. what do you think?”

Opal sat wide eyed after finishing wiping off her makeup, “I- wow, that’s perfect. If we all save our magic, we could- we could really-” She took a deep breath and smiled, “Very impressive, Rosie. I never thought that we would have someone like you here with us,”

Dixie fidgeted and rushed over to grab Cherri by the shoulders, “Cher, are you sure that you want to do this?! I mean, the boss- _Grillby’s_ rage might be directed towards you,”

“I’ll be fine, I mean, I’ve lasted this long!” Cherri laughed nervously, “I’m honestly not sure if I’m even going to be there when you both get the opportunity, Grillby has been getting tired of me lately, and I believe he’s planning to put me with a customer early tomorrow. That’s why I made sure that you wouldn’t need me during that part of the plan. I know you three can do it though! I’ll do whatever I can to help when I have the chance,”

Dixie smiled and hugged her tightly before returning to her mattress.

Erie phased through the wall, returning from her exploration, “That big white house, in that upscale monster neighborhood?”

“Yes, with the red car?”

She nodded, before flying up to Cherri’s face, “You’ve done well, hopefully today will be the last day I have to heal you, okay?”

Cherri smiled, and headed to her mattress.

“I need to go before Grillby gets suspicious, you three get some sleep. You need to be strong for tomorrow,” Erie faded away with a little _pop_! 

**..Just hold in there, I’ll be home soon.**

**~Sans~**

He was unravelling by the second. **she was taken, she had to be taken..** He had been given Cherri’s work bag by her coworkers. They had told her that the night she had disappeared, she never came back to work after her break. Apparently she was also supposed to meet up with them the day after, and she of course never showed up, or even replied to their texts. 

The last note she wrote was told to Sans, saying that she was heading out to get something to eat. It was dark in his room, but Sans had repeated those words in his mind over and over again. Hoping that the words would change, and it would just tell him exactly what happened to her.

**did someone take her while she was outside? was she roofied? she could have gone anywhere...**

Her disappearance had also gotten out to Muffet and Ivory while Undyne searched The Underground. Ivory was distraught. She decided to help Undyne search, and muffet made sure to keep an eye out.

During these stressful few days Sans had done something that he could’ve never imagined himself doing in any other situation. He asked for help… from Mettaton.

He didn’t want to, but he was ready to do anything to get his love back, and Mettaton had lots of connections. Surprisingly he had agreed to help, he would contact everyone in that area that he knew to hopefully find Cherri. They didn’t have many leads, but they were going to find her. No matter what it cost.

**~Cherri~**

**October 2nd, Morning**

“Cherri, come.” Grillby said after opening the door to the girls’ room. She had just finished eating her breakfast and getting ready for the day. Cherri had braided her hair back into a cute low bun. Grillby always wanted her hair down, so irritating him would be a bonus, but she wasn’t going to risk losing her hair against some hotheaded misogynist.

She stood up, shot a smile at her three friends, and gave Grillby a curtsy with a smirk. “Yes sir,” Cherri liked to remind herself that she wasn’t scared of him, that no matter what he could do to her, he wouldn’t kill her. Sure, she wasn’t being completely honest with herself, but maybe if she told herself enough she would believe it.

Grillby lead her down the hallway, “You are by far the most disruptive, disobedient, disrespectful girl I have had in my establishment,”

“It’s been my pleasure, sir,”

He ignored her comment, and stopped in front of one of the bedroom doors at the end of the hallway, she had never been inside this one. “One of my regulars has proven to be the best monster to keep you in line. He.. has a bit of a temper, and you will listen to every word he says. You will stay with him until you are to be rented in the evening. _Good luck_ ,” Grillby opened the door and shoved Cherri inside, locking the door behind him.

This room was much bigger than the others, and her current ‘master’ was much more intimidating than the others as well. He was a cat monster with sharp claws and teeth, about the same height as Grillby, making her look like a child when comparing their height. She ripped her eyes away from his dark fur and curtsied. “H-hello sir,” **Let’s get this over with.**

**Friday October 2nd, Evening**

**~Opal~**

**It’s time, and Cherri planned this perfectly.** Opal and Dixie finished singing a few hours ago, and it was time to finally leave this cursed place. Grillby lowered the glass, Erie floated behind him.

“Opal, get up, you’re first,” Opal stood up and planted her feet before Grillby could touch her. Just as Cherri had predicted, Grillby grabbed her wrist, but instead of letting herself be thrown, she dug her claws into his hand and stood her ground. 

He paused for a second, Opal was never the one to act out of line. Grillby wound up his free arm to hit her, but Erie and Dixie had already restrained him. He began to burn brighter, his flames becoming indigo. Cherri had noticed during her _many_ negative encounters with him, that he unintentionally burned hotter the angrier he got, and she sure as hell was going to use that to their advantage.

Opal and Dixie used the opportunity to bring their necks closer to his flames, snapping off their chokers. After Dixie felt her magic return to her, she gave Opal a wink and ran off. Erie was already gone, flying as fast as she could away from the facility.

It was now just Opal and Grillby, and damn, did she have a bone to pick with him. 

The glass barrier rose once again, and shattered, but stayed in mid air. Opal shot the glass shards at him with her magic, pinning him to the wall. She slowly walked towards him as her eyes glowed and shimmered, like well, opals.

She gathered together a few shards of glass to create a blade, then dusted his left hand without hesitation. “I’ve wanted to do this for years,” She smiled and she used the glass shards to continuously lower his hp. Blood, dust and fire weren't exactly the best mix, and definitely didn’t make a pleasant sound.

Dixie quickly returned, holding a large bubble of water in the air. Cherri had given her the directions to the bar at the front of his establishment. “Howdy, _sir_ ,” She gave him a sickenly sweet smile before soaking him completely. 

The two customers only seemed mildly annoyed at the scene they had caused, they just retrieved their money from Grillby’s cash register and left.

Grillby was defenseless, and the girls were finally going to be able to leave. 

Everything was going to plan.


	28. Damsel in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning!  
>  Parts of his chapter my be triggering to people who suffer from anxiety, depression, and/or PTSD. Proceed with caution.  
> Trigger warning for:  
> Blood and injuries  
> Graphic words describing injuries**

**Friday October 2nd, Evening**

**~Erie~**

After Opal and Dixie were able to burn their chokers off, Erie darted off. She wasn’t able to do much magic wise, but she did have one job. Get Sans, and fast. Cherri gave her detailed directions to their house, and if anything went wrong he would be their back up. Erie knew Cherri didn’t think he would want to see her, but it never hurt to try.

As Erie flew, she phased through the wall of the back bedroom, the one that was usually reserved for the more important monsters. She saw Cherri in there, fighting some monster who Erie had never seen.

She didn’t have time to slow down and help Cherri, hell she wouldn’t have even been able to block a hit directed at her. So she flew faster, taking note of every street she passed.

Erie finally reached the familiar house, launching herself through the walls, finding the two older skeletons Cherri had described staring at her as they sat in the kitchen.

The taller skeleton, who she identified as Gaster, seemed to have just gotten a phone call. He was slowly moving his phone away from where his ear would be with a harsh look on his face.

She shook her head and spoke frantically, “Cherri! Yes, Cherri! She was taken by Grillby, the girly is in the back rooms! She sent me to get you,” Erie pointed at Sans.

The skeleton’s eyelights went dark, one of them lighting up a bright cyan. Then he was just gone. **Did he.. Teleport?** Gaster sighed and held his hand out to her, “He should be looking for her now. You seem exhausted from your trip here, if you can make yourself physical for a couple seconds I can transport us back over there,” Erie smiled and took his hand. **Hopefully Cherri is still holding her own.**

**~Cherri~**

**Friday October 2nd, Evening**

“So this is where you’ve been hiding for the past hours,”

Cherri’s heart dropped. A certain monster may or may not have found her in her hiding spot. **Shit..** She was grabbed by the cat monster and thrown onto the wall, forcing her back into her human form. She had learned to take her clothes with her when she transformed, and considering her current situation, it was pretty useful.

“YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU HIDE FROM ME!”

She stood up, regaining her balance, “Excuse me?! You’re the one who juST THREW ME ACROSS THE DAMN ROOM!” 

“I’ll put you in your place,” He scoffed

“You aren’t going to do shit.” Cherri spat at him. **There- there’s no way I can calm him down at this point, he was angry the second he saw me! I suppose, this could be an exception to being bitchy to those who deserve it. I bet he’s not even that strong!**

The monster charged at her, she ducked under his legs. **Maybe my height difference will come in handy!** She ran straight for the door, it was locked. She tried to break it by kicking it, but her attempts were in vain. She heard the shattering of glass outside of the door. **Opal.. I hope it’s going well!**

The cat monster tried to swipe at her, she ducked. He left a deep slice in the door, she was worried that her body wouldn’t be able to take a hit like that. So she kept dogging, and she got tired real fast.

She wasn’t even able to fight back, whatever magic Grillby had in their chokers was restraining her, and consistently wasting the little magic she had left on turning into a rabbit to hide didn’t leave her much energy. Cherri was thrown onto the bed by the monster towering over her, preparing an attack at her chest, and she saw an opportunity. Well, she saw an opportunity, _and_ Erie speed through their room, presumably heading to get Sans. She kicked the monster in the leg and moved downwards as he struck her. 

Cherri cautiously opened her eyes, he had left a deep gash across her neck and collarbone, luckily not deep enough to cut an artery. The choker fell from her neck as she felt her energy return.

She had reacted too slowly and was hit with a couple more cuts on her face and her stomach. Cherri rolled off the bed, earning her a slice on the back, and ran to buy herself time. She needed to prepare, this monster clearly thought that she didn’t have any form of magic, and she only needed one good strike of lighting to give her enough time to escape. 

She had an idea.

Cherri scanned the room as she avoided the monster’s attacks, her eyes lighting up as she found what she was looking for. His phone.

She ran and grabbed it, ducking under the bed once she got it tight in her grasp. She didn’t know Sans’ number by memory, but she knew that she could mess with this thing with magic. She held it tightly in her hands and tried to force the phone to call Sans. 

The cat monster was reaching under the bed for her, she shuffled away. The phone rang. **Wait, did I actually do it?!**

“Hello?”

“GASTER!” **..Close enough.**

Before she had realized her mistake, she was grabbed by the ankle, he had moved to the other side of the bed while she was distracted. Cherri screamed as she was dragged out, he dug his nails deep into her skin.

“SHIT! LET GO OF ME!” Cherri kicked him and ran to the other side of the room, trying to predict his next moves. “GASTER! I’M AT GRILL-” The monster charged at her and hit the phone out of her hand, shattering it. **OH MY GODS! I JUST CAN’T WIN, CAN I?**

**~Sans~**

It was mere seconds before Sans appeared in the trainwreck of Grillby’s establishment. He rushed into the back to find two rabbit monsters, actively restraining Grillby with water and glass shards, just having a friendly conversation, completely ignoring the fire demon next to them. He was burning a weak red, singeing the wall behind him. 

The two girls stood up with a smile on their face, the orange and white one ran up to Sans, “Hiya! You must be Sans!”

The other rabbit tsked and grabbed her friend’s arm and walked away, “Dixie! We’ll talk to him _after_ we get out of here? We still don’t know where Cherri is,”

Just looking at Grillby made his blood boil, he wanted to turn him to dust. The girls dropped their attacks and Sans repinned him onto the wall with his bones. He stepped closer to him, holding a bone to his throat, blue smoke dripping from his eye, “You’re lucky I know she wouldn’t want me to kill you.”

Sans lodged the bone in his stomach and shot several more into him, avoiding the soul. 

“gaster, take the other girls out of here.” He nodded and led the girls to the exit. Now he just needed to find Cherri. He had never felt this kind of blood lust before, but he was just glad that he got it under control.

**~Cherri~**

“I’m going to give you some of my power, okay?” The monster inside of Cherri’s head spoke. Cherri had been stalling, waiting for the perfect moment to strike him, but she knew she would have to do it soon. Her wounds were weakening her movements, the loss of blood slowing her down.

Then it happened. The cat monster stood in front of her, leaving himself completely vulnerable to her attack. She smiled and drew her arm back, striking the man with a strong, loud strike of lighting. It shone rainbows, which she assumed to be from the help of her friend. 

But before he could collapse he was flung into the wall. **Sans!**

Sans rushed up and embraced his bloodied lover, she smiled, “cherri! i’m so sorry, i didn’t mean to hurt you, i wasn’t thinking about what i said. are you okay? i shouldn’t have pushed you away like that,” 

Her smile faded.

“i should have come to pick you up from work, you shouldn’t go into places like that alone again, it’s going to be okay i promise! i’m glad i found you before that monster would’ve been able to hurt you anymore,”

She pushed him off of her, holding her extremely mangled arm. More than a few nerves had been cut. Something about the way he was treating her, like she was fragile, just pissed her off, “HEY! Listen to me and listen well. I am not your damsel in distress that is just begging for you to come save me! I DON'T NEED YOU! I had my situation under control before you got here,” She struggled to keep her balance. **Well.. somewhat under control.** “Just look at that prick, my first attack on him would have given me enough time to leave, and who do you think even came up with the escape plan?! So shut the hell up and stop blaming yourself! And how didn’t you know where I was?! Grillby’s was the only place you’ve seen me go! How could you be so stupid..”

She felt herself become light headed, catching herself on Sans. Her body was shaking from the pain. Sans helped steady her, “you… you’re right, i’m sorry, but we need to get you home. i just care about you a lot,”

Cherri held onto his shirt tight, burying her face into his collarbone, “..Maybe I do need you, just a little bit,”

Sans chuckled, and lifted her into his arms, teleporting them directly into her room. Allowing two seven year olds to see their older sister borderline mutilated probably wasn’t the best idea. He turned on a few of her lamps to light the dark room. He laid her in her bed and got his first aid kit that she had previously used on him, carefully disinfecting and wrapping all of her wounds. “i.. we were all really worried about you, the twins refused to go to school, and juniper chose to stay home to deal with them. i don’t know how you keep up with those two,” 

She sighed, “They’re both really sweet if you get to know them, both will probably need some help to catch back up with their classes..”

“hey! nope i’m not letting you work in this state,”

“What? It’s just a few sessions with them to explain the work, nothing too bad,”

“then i’ll do it.”

“..Fine, what about Juniper then?”

“papyrus is smarter than he looks, he’s already been helping june,”

“..Then what am I supposed to do?”

“heal. that’s what you need to do, and i’m going to stay here by your side until you’re better.”

Cherri’s face lit up, she covered her face with her hands, trying to keep her cool. “H-hey Sans..”

“yes?” He stopped bandaging her arm to listen to her.

“I- have a question..”

“go on?”

“Would you kiss a human..?”

He was silent, she looked up at his blue face. **What the hell did I just say?!** Silence wasn’t really an answer, and she panicked.

“Oh my gods, I am so sorry. I didn’t think I’d say that out lou-” 

Sans cut her off with a quick peck on the lips. Her eyes lit up, and she tried to fight back the smile that was spreading across her face. “does that answer your question?”

She nodded quickly, regretting the sudden move, since the wound on her neck hadn’t been bandaged yet.

“hey hey! stop that, you’re still hurt,”

“Sorry,” She apologized, but wasn’t really listening to what he was saying. She was a bit busy just looking at him, tracing every curve and divot in his bones with her eyes. The knock on her door pulled her out of her daydreams. **Who could that be?** “Come in?”

Gaster opened the door, and stepped into her room, with a serious look on his face. Though the powder dusted across his skull stuck out more. He sighed, “Cherri, you have created a situation big enough to have caught the attention of our former king, not that you’ve made a mistake, but you will need to speak to Asgore about your relations with his son, Asriel.”

**Asriel? Who’s Asriel?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello lovelies!!!** Thank you so much for being here for the end of this book. I appreciate you all, and hope you enjoyed! And guess what? Snow White and the Skeleton recently hit 100 kudos!!! Thank you all who have commented and sent me kudos.
> 
> Now onto my next story as requested: **Oceantale!!**
> 
> After spending the past weeks in the first planning stage, it is safe to say that my old summary has almost no correlation with where I'm planning on going with this story. **So I shall reveal the actual summary now!**
> 
> **Celeste-Oceantale:** As the princex of their nation, Celeste has accepted the responsibility of travelling away from their hidden lagoon to the surface. As the only water sprite to have come into contact with landlings, and the top in their class to learn English, they were deemed qualified to observe the humans in hopes of future integration of the merpeople and terrfolk. Learning a language without a native speaker was already flawed, but how to live above water? They had a lot to learn, and even more to experience. Perhaps a certain paranoid skeleton, perhaps not.
> 
> **(Oh yeah also there might be a sequel to Snow. and the Skeleton in the distant future <3)**


End file.
